A Frog and His Prince
by HyperMusic12
Summary: The prince's heartbeat should not speed up every time the stupid frog's name was even mentioned and his stomach should certainly not be doing flip-flops whenever the brat got too close. Finished! BelFran, BelMammon, and some XanSqu.
1. Free Love

Bel was _not_ gay. Absolutely not. These stupid feelings for his kohai would go away. They had to. The prince's heartbeat should not speed up every time the stupid frog's name was even mentioned and his stomach should certainly not be doing flip-flops whenever the brat got too close.

Bel stormed out of Varia headquarters one night, fed up with these stupid feelings. They were gross and embarrassing. He had to get this out of his system or _something_. Maybe some meaningless sex would help? It had been a while since he'd had any action…

"Fuck it," Bel muttered and disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>Fran walked down the hall yawning. It was late, but oddly quiet near his room. Where was Bel? They shared a bathroom that connected their bedrooms, so he was always stuck hearing any loud noises coming from his Senpai's room. He stopped dead when he heard a girl giggling and coming up the stairs. <em>Who the fuck was that?<em> His stomach dropped a few feet when he saw who was leading the random girl upstairs.

Bel froze when he saw Fran, his stomach clinching nervously. He chucked a knife at him and pulled the girl into his room.

Fran could hear the girl gasp and cry out, "Please, Prince, don't throw knives at people!" and then came Bel's laugh.

Fran cringed and went to his own room and flopped onto his bed. He felt sick to his stomach. Why was Bel bringing some slut home with him? Fran was right here.

"Why can't he love me?" Fran said aloud, holding back a sob.

He jumped when he heard something suddenly slamming into the wall of Bel's room and the girl's scream of pleasure. He pulled a pillow over his head to try and muffle out the sounds, but they were still there. The girl was so damn _loud_. Was Bel _that_ good in bed? Fran's cheeks burned at the thought. He pulled himself into an illusion so he could no longer hear anything and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>Bel awoke the next day and sneered at the sleeping girl beside him.<p>

"I need to get rid of her," he muttered to himself.

He got out of bed and pulled his boxers back on. He went over and poked at the girl until she woke up. It was all he could do not to stab her.

"Get dressed," he ordered.

The girl blushed and hurriedly got ready. She followed Bel downstairs and to the front door. Bel found the Varia's usual driver nearby and pulled him aside.

"Get rid of her," he muttered. "Drop her off where ever she wants."

The guy nodded and opened the door for her.

"Er, call me!" The girl said as Bel closed the door in her face.

Bel yawned and stretched, glad that that was over. He hated the morning after a one-night stand. He went into the kitchen where he found Fran and Lussuria.

"Ohhh, Bel-Chan! Who was that?" Lussuria jumped up and squealed the second he saw Bel.

Bel rolled his eyes and pulled out cereal. He shrugged. "I forgot her name."

Lussuria gasped. "You forgot? Will you see her again?"

Bel snorted. "No."

"Oh, Bel-Chan! How naughty~" Lussuria giggled.

"You're such a slut, Senpai," Fran deadpanned, hiding the pain he was feeling. "And quit walking around naked."

Bel giggled as Fran left the room and poured strawberry milk on his cereal. However, inwardly he was scowling at himself. Having sex with some random girl didn't help at all. It only made him feel guilty and empty inside. These feelings for his kohai were not going away.

* * *

><p>A few days passed and things returned to normal. Bel did not bring anyone else home with him and Fran was thankful for that. Fran was in his room one evening when he heard the shattering of glass coming from Bel's room. He ignored it at first, because he was used to hearing random noises coming from Bel's room, but then he got worried at how quiet it was now. What if he was hurt?<p>

"I'll just take a peek," he told himself and crept through the bathroom and opened the door to Bel's room and looked in.

Bel was sprawled out on his bed, his shirt having drifted up somewhat. Fran made himself look away from the exposed skin. How bad he had always wanted to touch it… He looked around and saw a shattered whiskey bottle on the floor by the wall.

"What are you doing, Senpai?" He asked.

Bel lifted his head up and brushed his bangs aside to get a good look at the intruder. He groaned and dropped his head back down. "Go away, Froggy," he growled.

"Are you drunk?" Fran asked ignoring his words and moving closer.

"So what if I am?" He slurred slightly. "The prince can do whatever he wants."

Fran gazed at his hazy blood red eyes, pleased that he got to see them. It was such a rare occurrence. He sat on the bed beside Bel and poked at his exposed skin.

"What's the fun in getting drunk alone, fake prince?"

"Oi! Shishi. Quit it," Bel said squirming away.

"Oh? What's this?" Fran teased. "I didn't know Senpai was ticklish."

"I'm not," Bel said and folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Prove it, then," Fran challenge, inching closer.

Bel opened one eye and glared at his kohai. Fran took this as an acceptance to the challenge. Bel was drunk enough to forget that this was a terrible idea. He was extremely sensitive. Even the slightest touches affected him. This was a secret he needed to keep from the other Varia members, because they would tease him endlessly if they found out.

Fran reached a hand out and he could see Bel's stomach tense before he even touched him. Bel bit his lip and closed his eyes tight. Fran brushed his fingers along the moon shaped birthmark there and Bel made a funny little noise that he swore sounded like a whimper. At least his cock definitely thought so, because his blood was starting to rush down south. Fran took a breath and ran a finger gently around Bel's bellybutton.

"Nngh-" Bel moaned and his eyes shot open. He shoved Fran away and sat up. His cheeks burned with embarrassment.

Fran was quite shocked by such a sound. His Senpai actually _moaned_ when he touched him.

"G-Get out," Bel said weakly, his eyes hidden behind his bangs again.

"But Senpai-"

"Please," he said almost desperately.

Fran sighed and left the room. _What the hell just happened?_ He played the scene over in his head and his cock responded eagerly. He groaned and sprawled out on his bed. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his throbbing member. He then proceeded to get himself off as he thought of how sexy Bel's moan was.

* * *

><p>"Oh, fuck," Bel panicked to himself. "The prince is an idiot. Now Froggy is going to think I have feelings for him… Damnit, but I do…"<p>

* * *

><p>More to come! R&amp;R pleaseee, so I know if I should continue. This story will earn its M rating in later chapters. ;)<p> 


	2. Backfire

Bel awoke the next day with the worst headache. He groaned and got out of bed. He was going to have to avoid Fran. He carefully checked if the bathroom was clear before hurrying in and taking a shower. He dried off, dressed, and went downstairs to the kitchen. Squalo and Levi were there arguing about something and they didn't even notice Bel walk in. He popped a few pain pills in his mouth and drank some of his strawberry milk. He felt his cheeks heat up when Fran walked in the room. He scowled at him and grabbed an apple before retreating outside. He climbed into a tree to be alone, but was annoyed to find that Fran had followed him.

"Go away," Bel snarled.

Fran ignored him and sat on a branch close to him. "How are you feeling today?"

"The prince has a headache and your making it worse, stupid toad," he grumbled as he bit harshly at the apple.

"Do you know what's good for headaches, Senpai?" Fran asked.

"Hm?"

"Sex," Fran said blankly.

Bel choked slightly and glared at Fran. "What, do you want me to have sex with you, Froggy?"

Fran's cheeks turned bright pink and he looked away. "No… I was just letting you know, stupid-slutty-fake-prince-Senpai."

Bel chucked his half eaten apple at Fran's head.

"Oww, Senpai!" Fran whined. "How rude." He hopped down from the tree and went back inside.

Bel breathed a small sigh of relief, but was annoyed when he remembered he had just thrown his breakfast away.

* * *

><p>Fran was determined to talk to Bel about what happened the night before. He had to know if Bel had feelings for him too. It was driving him crazy. He slipped into Bel's room that night, knowing he would still be awake. Bel was sprawled out on his bed again, but without the alcohol this time.<p>

"Damn it, Froggy!" Bel yelled chucking a knife at him. "Go away!"

Fran dodged the knife and tackled Bel to the bed.

"What the fuck-" Bel yelped. "Get off!"

"No way, Senpai," Fran said as he sat down on Bel's crotch and pinned his arms on each side of his head. "We need to talk."

Bel groaned. He could easily knock Fran off, but he was tired. "What is there to say?" He said gruffly.

Fran hesitated. "What… what happened last night, Senpai? The way you reacted when I touched you-"

"It didn't mean anything," he said quickly.

"But-"

"But nothing, Froggy."

Fran released Bel's hands and sat back, seeing as Bel was not making any effort to escape. He sighed. "Prove it, then."

"Ehh?" He cried, quite distracted by how much weight was now pressing against his cock. "And h-how would the prince do that?"

"Let me touch you again," Fran said simply.

"Wait- gahh!" Bel gasped as Fran slid his hand beneath his shirt. "Don't-"

Fran ignored him and reached up to tweak his nipple.

"Nngh- quit it!" He cried trying to squirm away.

"Nope~" Fran said smirking.

Bel made to shove Fran off, but found that his hands were suddenly trapped behind his head.

"I really do love illusions," Fran said.

Bel panicked. He was terrible with illusions and now he was trapped by one. He just had to concentrate and he would be able to break free. Unfortunately, Fran's roaming hands were keeping his mind occupied. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips and he looked away in embarrassment. Fran looked very pleased with himself and pulled Bel's shirt off and let it slip right through the illusion and on to the floor.

"Damn it, Frog, stop!" Bel demanded.

Fran shook his head. "Why should I? You're clearly enjoying it," he said and rotated his hips over Bel's hardening member for emphases.

Bel gasped and bucked his hips up. He bit his lip harshly and stayed silent. He wanted to deny it, but he was afraid only more embarrassing sounds would end up escaping his lips. Fran smiled lightly and leaned down to lick a nipple. The reaction he received was most rewarding as Bel arched his back and cried out. He could feel his own cock getting hard.

There was a knock on the door and Squalo came in. "Hey, Bel, Boss has a mission- VOIIII! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"

They both froze, with Bel looking quite horrified and Fran looking extremely embarrassed.

"WAIT- I don't want to know! This can wait until tomorrow!" Squalo yelled and hurried out, slamming the door behind him.

Fran's concentration was completely shattered by the sudden intrusion and Bel found his chance to break through the illusions and flip their positions.

"Oh, fuck-" Fran panicked, knowing he was screwed. "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Senpai!"

"Shishishi. Do you honestly think you can get away with this? You have embarrassed the prince and that's not allowed."

He leaned down and pressed their lips together harshly and Fran gasped and easily melted into his touch. This was Fran's first kiss and Bel realized how inexperienced he was immediately. He grinded their hips together and Fran moaned loudly, allowing his tongue to slip inside. He explored the wet cavern eagerly as he ground his hips down again and again.

"Senpai!" Fran cried trying to push him away with shaky hands. "D-Don't! Nngh- ah-"

"Shi~" Bel giggled breathlessly. "You started this, Froggy. What did you think would happen?"

Fran could only shutter in response. He was scared. This was all too much for him right now. _It's your own fault. _He thought to himself. _I got carried away before and now I'm trapped. _He tried to blink back the tears threatening to escape.

Bel stopped dead as he saw a tear escape down his cheek. He rolled off of him and sat up. Fran sat up too looking confused, but relieved.

"Get out," Bel said running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"But-"

"_Get out_," he hissed and shoved Fran off the bed.

Fran retreated back to his own room and closed the door. He let the tears flow freely now. _What have I done? I just screwed up everything. Senpai will never want me now… But did I honestly think that would work out? I'm a virgin and he's so experienced. He would never want to take things slow with me…_

* * *

><p>Bel curled up in a ball on his bed feeling extremely guilty. <em>Damn it. I finally allow myself to show my feelings for him and I scare him away, but how was I supposed to know he would cry? He sure was fine when he was on top of me! I thought he had done this before. Now I feel like a jerk. Stupid Frog, making a prince feel bad. Che.<em>

He ignored his hard-on, feeling to guilty to touch it and soon fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>Wahh. So much angst. More than I originally intended, but oh, well. More to come soon! Thanks to those who reviewed! :)<p> 


	3. The Nerve

Hiya! Sorry it's been a while since I last posted! This part is short. The really juicy M rated stuff will be coming up soon (and sticking around!). ;)

* * *

><p>Bel awoke the next morning hearing movement in the bathroom. He got up and dressed, then stood hesitantly by the bathroom door. He could hear only the sound of the sink running, so he assumed it was safe to go in. Fran jumped at the sight of him, almost chocking on his toothbrush. He quickly spit in the sink and rinsed of his toothbrush before awkwardly turning to Bel who was watching him. He was too ashamed to meet Bel's gaze so he chose to look at Bel's boots instead.<p>

"Froggy," Bel said and Fran flinched. He sighed and stepped closer. "Look at me."

Fran looked up timidly. His eyes looked a little puffy and Bel could only hope that Fran hadn't been crying all night. He hated the guilt that was welling up in his chest. It was so unfamiliar to him. He never felt guilty about anything and especially not for anyone. He was a prince for fuck's sake! Yet, here he was, feeling horrible about what he had done to the poor frog. He needed to apologize. He sighed. There were several things Bel was good at. There was throwing knives, killing, and being a prince. Apologizing sure as hell wasn't one of them.

"Froggy," he repeated. "This… This is really hard for the prince to admit, but damn it- I'm sorry."

Fran was too taken aback by his words to say anything, so Bel continued.

"I didn't mean to scare you or make you do anything you didn't want to. I just thought… Well-" His cheeks tingled pink at the memory. "You were… ya know... ugh- y-you started it!"

Fran resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Bel could be so immature, but it was usually something Fran rather liked.

"I'm sorry too," he said quietly. "I wanted to know…"

"Know what?"

"If you had feelings for me," Fran said even more quietly.

Bel almost didn't hear him. He snorted. "So you think coming in and molesting the prince is the best way to find out?"

Fran shrugged and said nothing.

"You could have just asked," he said. "Or you could have told the prince you liked him."

"That's not something easy to admit," Fran muttered.

"Say it now," Bel practically ordered.

Fran sighed. "Fine. I like you, Senpai. I have these stupid feelings for you and I can't get them to go away. Happy?"

"Shishi," Bel giggled looking very pleased.

"But I know I'll never be good enough for the prince," he said. "I'm just a stupid inexperienced little frog, right?"

Bel frowned deeply and jabbed Fran in the chest with annoyance. "Oi. The prince decides who is good enough for him, not you, and the prince wants to be with you, stupid frog, because he has the same stupid feelings you do."

Fran's heart leapt as he rubbed at his chest. "Are- Are you sure? I mean I have no idea what I'm doing. Surely you'll get bored with me."

Bel shook his head. "Nope. The prince will teach you everything you need to know."

Fran looked away. "I want you to teach me, but I'm not ready to have sex or anything yet," he said with embarrassment.

Bel reached up and stroked Fran's cheek. "The prince will take this relationship at any pace the frog wants to go."

"Really?" Fran asked sounding quite surprised.

"As long as you don't try anything like you did last night," Bel said. "The prince won't be able to control himself."

Fran blushed and nodded.

"Shishi," Bel giggled and kissed Fran gently. "Come on," he said. "The prince is hungry."

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	4. Don't Stop

Fran and Bel made their way downstairs to the kitchen. Squalo and Lussuria were there and for once Squalo stayed quiet and looked away. They ate breakfast and went to do some of their daily training, occasionally stealing quick kisses when no one was looking. It was an unspoken agreement that they would keep their relationship under wraps for a while. Accept for Squalo, but he seemed to have no desire to speak of it anyway. They were called into Xanxus' office later that day and informed of an upcoming mission.

"The Vongola trash wants you to sneak into the base of the Moretti family and take out their leader, Arturo Moretti. They're apparently causing trouble. However, he is the only one you are allowed to kill," Xanxus said.

"Ehhh?" Bel cried out in disbelief. "No fucking way."

"They want to prove a point," Xanxus said. "Don't fuck with the Vongola. Fran will keep you hidden."

"They'll be scared shitless if their boss is killed right under their noses," Fran said.

"Exactly," Xanxus yawned.

"But that's boring!" Bel whined. "The prince wants to kill everyone."

"You're so twisted, Senpai," Fran said calmly.

"Just do it, trash," he growled and tossed them a folder. "Here's all the information you need. Now, get out."

Bel rolled his eyes and stomped out. Fran followed him quietly.

"This is fucking stupid!" Bel ranted. "The prince should not be sent out to do such useless jobs! I mean all this work to kill one person? What the fuck!"

They went into Bel's room and Fran opened the file. They went through the blue prints of the Moretti base and read everything there was to know about the target. Bel muttered continuously about how stupid the mission was.

"Senpaiii," Fran groaned. "Shut up."

Bel scowled.

"The boss looks pretty tough," Fran said looking at his picture. "He uses the storm flame like you."

The man was tall and burly looking. He had dark grey hair and there was a cigar in his mouth.

"Che," Bel said sourly. "I'm going to slash him to pieces."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Senpai," Fran said smoothly.

"Shishi," Bel giggled and leaned forward to give Fran a quick kiss. He grinned when Fran blushed lightly.

Fran gathered all the papers and put them back neatly into the file, afraid that Bel would just slash them up if he left them out. He yawned. Bel glanced at the clock.

"Would you like to go to bed, Froggy?" He asked.

Fran nodded and stood up hesitantly.

"Shishi. Don't worry," Bel said standing up too. "You can sleep in your own room if you want."

Fran looked away, embarrassed. "A-At least for now," he muttered.

Bel cupped the side of his face gently and kissed him. He held the kiss a little longer than the other quick ones they had that day. Fran looked slightly dazed when he pulled away and he grinned.

"Goodnight, Froggy," he said.

"Goodnight, Senpai," Fran said and went to his own room.

Bel sighed. This was going to be really hard for him. He had never taken it slow with anyone. How was he going to control himself? What was going too far? Bel growled in frustration and got ready for bed.

"We'll find out soon enough, I'm sure."

* * *

><p>They got up the next day and packed for their mission. Bel yawned widely as they climbed in the back of the limo to be taken to the Varia's private jet. Fran leaned over and kissed Bel, who pulled away quickly. Fran frowned.<p>

"Senpai," he said.

"Yes, Froggy?"

He hesitated. "You… You can kiss me more if you want."

"Huh?" Bel asked.

Fran's cheeks flushed pink. "I mean… You know, we can make out if you want. You don't have to hold back so much."

Bel frowned. "Of course the prince wants to make out with you, but he doesn't want to push Froggy too far or scare him again."

Fran's cheeks turned a darker color. "Y-You won't scare me… Just do what you want and I'll stop you if it's too much."

"Shi~ Okay, Froggy," he said grinning and leaned forward to kiss him.

Fran's heart leapt in his chest. This kiss was much more serious than the other ones. Bel's tongue was in his mouth before he could even think. He gasped as Bel's tongue explored his mouth and he tentatively pushed his tongue forward. Bel growled and pulled Fran closer. Fran fisted his hands in the front of Bel's shirt and moaned quietly. He could feel his body reacting to the kiss eagerly. Bel pulled away when the limo came to a stop beside the runway. Fran gasped for breath and Bel grinned.

"Come on, little Frog," he said and climbed out of the car.

Fran got out feeling a little shaky. _How embarrassing. I'm affected this much by a kiss? Bel is hardly out of breath. _He grabbed his bag and followed Bel onto the jet. The flight didn't take too long and they were soon in a car driving to their hotel. Fran checked them in and they went up to their room. Bel tossed his bag aside and sprawled out on one of the beds. Fran put his own bag down gently and tossed his frog hat aside. Bel didn't seem to mind the missing hat and pulled Fran down on the bed with him. He ran his hands through Fran's mint green hair and Fran closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure.

"Your hair is very soft," Bel commented. He glanced at the frog hat on the floor and sighed. "The prince has decided to be very nice, Froggy. You do not have to wear the frog hat anymore."

Fran grinned. "What changed your mind?"

"The prince can't have his boyfriend looking like an idiot," he said.

Fran rolled his eyes, but was pleased to be referred to as boyfriend. "How generous, fake-prince Senpai."

"Oi. The prince is not fake," Bel snapped. "Don't you want to be the princess?"

"No!" Fran said indignantly. "I'm not a girl!"

"Shishishi," Bel giggled. "No, just an uncute-kohai."

Fran stuck his tongue out childishly.

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the day planning out their mission and had room service sent in for dinner. Fran yawned and stretched out on a bed. Bel went over and crawled over him. Fran blushed but allowed Bel to sit on him.<p>

"Don't crush me, fatty," he said.

"Che. Shut up," Bel said and leaned down to kiss him.

Fran accepted the kiss willingly and slid his hands in Bel's hair. The kiss grew passionate and lustful quickly and Bel had to pull back so they could breathe. Fran's body was already quivering with anticipation and he tried to calm himself. Bel kissed along his jaw and down his neck, nibbling and licking as he went. Fran moaned and turned his head to give him better access. Bel bit down and sucked on a spot, marking him. He sat back to observe his work. He was very eager to keep going, but who knew when Fran would stop him. Fran watched him with hazy eyes as he slid his hand slowly up his shirt. He arched his back and gasped when Bel tweaked his nipple. He ran his hands all along the soft skin of his torso and Fran shuttered. Seeing as he wasn't being stopped, Bel pushed his shirt up and licked a nipple.

"Nngh!" Fran gasped. "Bel!"

Bel looked up at him innocently. "Is this too much?"

Fran blushed and shook his head. "N-No…"

Bel snickered and leaned back down to suck on his nipple. Fran moaned rather loud and bucked his hips up. Bel shuttered and sat up again. Fran looked rather shocked by his own actions. Bel could feel him getting hard. He reached down and ran a finger along the skin under his bellybutton and dipped it just inside his pant line. He watched for a sign from Fran to stop, but he did not receive one. He slowly plucked upon the button on his jeans and undid the zipper. He leaned forward and gave Fran a heated kiss. Fran cried out against his mouth as he slid a hand down between his jeans and boxers.

"Would you like the prince to stop?" Bel asked.

Fran shook his head. His cock twitched against Bel's hand and he bucked his hips up. "Keep going."

Bel grinned and increased the pressure of his hand as he started to stroke him. Fran moaned loudly and he covered up his mouth. Bel tugged his hand away.

"The prince wants to hear you, Froggy," he said.

Fran's cheeks turned redder than they had all day and he made a very unmanly squeak when Bel slid his hand into his boxers.

"Oh, god-" he gasped.

Bel stroked him with his very experienced hand, pleased at the wonderful sounds his kohai was making. He leaned down to capture a nipple again.

"Gahh! W-Wait, Senpai!" He cried. "I-I can't take much more- I'll cum!"

Bel snickered against his chest and continued his ministrations. He leaned up and nipped Fran's ear. "Cum for me, Froggy," he whispered huskily.

Bel's sexy voice was enough to send him over the edge, crying out his name. Bel slid his hand out and licked and sucked at his sticky fingers.

"Hmm. You taste good," he said.

Fran was too out of breath to say anything, but seeing Bel licking his cum off like that was amazingly erotic. He whimpered and Bel kissed him gently.

"Now my pants are dirty," Fran groaned.

"Ushishi," Bel giggled and stood up. "The prince is going to take a shower. We're leaving soon."

He went into the bathroom and locked the door. He let out a shaky breath. His cock was rock hard and aching, but he wasn't about to ask Fran to take care of it. He turned the shower on and stepped into the hot water. He would have to take care of it himself. At least this time. He groaned quietly as he slid a hand over his member. He pumped it quickly. He didn't have the patience to drag this out. He thought of the sexy look on Fran's face as he came and he pumped even faster. He slid his other hand up to pinch his left nipple and then against the wall to brace himself. He was close now.

"Hurry up, Senpai!" Fran called lazily outside the door.

Bel jumped and came hard all over the shower. He gasped out for breath as he let his hand drop loosely at his side. He rinsed off and got out of the shower. He dried off and got dressed. He felt much better now. He opened the door and grinned wickedly at his kohai.

"Let's go spill some blood."

* * *

><p>R&amp;R? :)<p> 


	5. Signs of Life

It was almost 3:30 in the morning by the time the two of them reached the base of the Moretti family. Bel yawned and stretched.

"All right. Let's get this over with," he groaned.

Fran nodded and used an illusion to hide them. They slipped quietly around to the back of the building and they easily vaulted up to the second and then third floor. Bel opened the window of the room they knew to be the boss's and they slid inside. Bel stepped forward and froze. Something wasn't right. The boss was not in his bed.

Fran looked up, confused. "Bel, what-"

There was a sudden blast of storm flames coming right at them. Bel shoved Fran aside and took the blow alone. Fran smacked his head on the wall and slid to the floor. He tried to get up, but he was too dizzy. He saw Bel slumped against the desk, gasping for breathe and holding his side. Blood was pouring from his newly acquired wound. He could not see Bel's face, but he could see blood spattered in his hair.

"Bel!" He cried.

There was sudden laughter from a dark corner of the room. There was the sound of a lighter and then the smell of smoke.

"Did you honestly think it would be that easy?" A gruff voice was heard. A lamp was turned on and there sat Arturo Moretti, smoking a cigar.

Bel forced himself to stand up straight and grinned. "Spilling a prince's blood is a big mistake," he said.

Moretti just laughed again and stood up. He pulled out a storm-flame covered axe and twirled it in his large hand. "We'll see about that." He pulled out a box weapon and released a giant black bear with red flaming eyes. They both went hurling towards Bel at the same time. Fran scrambled up and used his illusions to capture the bear. Bel dodged the man's attacks, trying to ignore the horribly nauseating pain in his side. He would need to finish this quickly. He threw knives and Moretti easily avoided them.

"You'll have to do better than that," he laughed, surging forward for his next attack, when he was suddenly trapped in Bel's wires.

"Che," Bel snarled. "A prince does not miss."

Moretti's eyes went wide as he struggled to free himself. The wires cut deep into his skin and he was forced to stop.

"I'll fucking kill you!" He snarled as Bel pulled out more knives. They heard a sickening crunch and Bel looked up to see Fran finishing off the bear.

Bel giggled weakly, feeling very woozy. "I'll admit," he said. "That first blow of yours did quite a bit of damage, but in the end you are just another worthless peasant for the prince to kill."

"You won't last much longer with that wound anyway," he laughed darkly, but then frowned. "Why did you bother protecting your partner?"

Bel did not answer. How could he when he didn't know the answer himself? Instead, he just moved forward swiftly and stabbed a knife into each side of Moretti's neck. The man's eyes bugged out slightly and a wet gurgle escaped his mouth. His cigar fell from his lips and sizzled when it hit the blood on the floor.

Bel reached for the wall to steady himself. His vision was getting fuzzy and he could hardly hear Fran at all when he came rushing to him.

"Bel! Bel-Senpai! Fuck- We have to get you out of here," Fran panicked.

Bel really wanted to say something snarky at this moment, but found that he was too weak to say anything. Fran helped him out the window, grimacing at how much of his blood was on the floor. They went back into the woods and Bel had to sit down.

"Fuck," he muttered, gasping for breath.

"Let me see," Fran said, trying to sound calm. "You're loosing too much blood."

He pulled Bel's shirt up and gasped. The wound was deep and he could see what he swore to be bone.

"We need to get you to the hospital."

"No hospital," Bel panted. "Lussuria."

He used an illusion as a make shift bandage and another illusion to transport them back to the hotel. He called their pilot.

"Get up," he demanded into the phone. "We have to leave now, so get over here!"

He hung up and pulled out real bandages to wrap Bel's wound in. Bel looked extremely pale. Fran pushed his bangs back gently to look at his eyes. They looked dull and hazy.

"Please, let me take you to the hospital," Fran begged.

"No," Bel said firmly. He took a breath and stood up, almost falling over. Fran gripped his arm tightly to steady him. "Let's go."

They went to their car and Fran sped them back to the plane.

"You're a terrible driver," Bel teased weakly.

The pilot was there, looking sleepy. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Bel and rushed forward. He helped them aboard and they quickly took off towards home.

"Not much longer, Senpai," Fran said. "Just hold on."

Bel was reclined back in one of the seats as Fran sat close to him. Bel coughed and blood spilled out of his mouth. Fran let out a choked sob as he wiped the blood away with a towel. Bel watched him with half lidded eyes.

"Are you crying, Froggy?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He was too tired to tease him anymore.

"No, stupid," he said quickly looking away.

"Don't worry, the prince cannot be killed by a peasant-" Bel could not finish his sentence as a sudden coughing fit hit him. Blood poured from his mouth as he coughed and Fran had to hold his head up to keep him from choking. Bel cried out in pain. He had no more strength left to speak. The pain was unbearable. Is this what it feels like to die?

"Keep your eyes open," Fran told him. "We're almost there, so don't you dare die on me, Senpai."

It was almost six o'clock in the morning. Fran made to run back to the house when they finally landed, but Bel stopped him.

"D-Don't leave me," he said desperately reaching for him. "Please."

"I have to get Lussuria!" He cried. "I'll be right back."

He tore off towards the house trying to get the image of Bel lying there out of his head. What if he dies before I get back? And I left him alone… He slammed the front door open.

"LUSSURIA!" He screamed and ran upstairs. "LUSSURIA! WAKE UP!"

He reached his door and started banging on it. Lussuria appeared in his pajamas looking very tired and confused.

"What is it Fran-Chan? You're back already-"

"No time to explain!" He yelled and yanked Lussuria towards the stairs. "Bel's hurt really bad. You have to save him!"

"Oh, dear!" He cried. "Well, let me get my box weapon."

He hurried back to his room, grabbed the box, and they ran back outside to the plane. Squalo peered out through the door of Xanxus's room, to make sure the coast was clear before rushing out to see what happened.

They found Bel still lying there, now with his eyes closed. Lussuria opened his box weapon and out flew a peacock. There was a burst of blinding yellow flames that surrounded Bel for a moment and then disappeared. Fran rushed forward and shook Bel gently, but he did not wake. He shook him more urgently.

"Why is he not waking up?" He shrieked.

Lussuria moved forward, frowning. He felt for a pulse. "He's still alive."

"You fixed him, didn't you?" Fran wailed. "Why is he not waking up?"

Lussuria undid the bloody bandages and observed is work. There was an ugly scar left behind. "This was a really bad wound," he said. "My flames can usually heal anything without leaving a scar. What happened?"

Fran quickly explained, leaving out the part about Bel saving him.

"I'll assume he's lost a lot of blood?"

Fran nodded.

"Let's get him inside then," Lussuria said and picked Bel up bridal style. "He needs more blood."

They ran into Squalo as they were coming in and they had to explain everything to him too. They set him down in the infirmary.

"What blood type is he?" Lussuria asked, pulling out his medical file from the desk. He glanced through. "AB."

"Me too," Fran said, trying to regain his composure.

"All right, good," he said. "We'll need to take some."

"Hurry up," Fran said.

They did the blood transfusion and cleaned Bel up.

"All he needs now is rest," Lussuria said.

"When will he wake up?"

Lussuria shrugged. "I can't say, but don't worry, Fran-Chan. He'll be fine."

"Thanks, Luss-Senpai," he grumbled.

"No problem!" He said cheerfully. "You better get some rest too. We took quite a bit of your blood."

Squalo and Lussuria left the room and went upstairs. Lussuria returned to his room and Squalo snuck back into Xanxus's room. He slipped into bed and Xanxus pulled him close.

"What happened?" He asked gruffly.

"Bel was wounded badly, but Lussuria fixed him up and they completed the mission successfully."

Xanxus yawned and closed his eyes. Squalo buried his face in the other's chest and they went back to sleep.

Fran sat quietly by Bel's side. He was exhausted, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. He watched the steady rise and fall of Bel's chest. He was alive. The stupid fake-prince was still alive. Fran let out a shaky breathe. The idea of Bel dying scared the shit out of him. He ran a hand through Bel's hair and down the side of his face, all the way to his hand where he kissed it gently.

"Why did you protect me?" He whispered.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy. :)<p>

Annddd obviously Xanxus and Squalo have a secret relationship of their own! ;)


	6. All You Did Was Save My Life

Sorry for the wait! I've been crazy busy. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Bel awoke confused and glanced around. Through his bangs he could see that he was in a white room. <em>The infirmary?<em> There was a mass of green near his right cheek and he looked closer. It was Fran. He sat up and winced at the pain in his side and looked down at a sleeping Fran slumped at his bedside. He reached out and ran his hand through Fran's soft hair until he stirred. He sat up with blurry eyes, which quickly brightened at the sight of Bel.

"Senpai! You're finally awake."

"How long have I been out?" He asked groggily.

"Almost two days," Fran said.

"Ehh?" He cried. "No way." He examined his new scar with interest, noticing that he was only in his boxers under the sheet. "Oi. Where are my clothes?"

"They were soaked in blood so we tossed them," Fran said. "How are you feeling?"

Bel shrugged. "I'm hungry. What time is it?"

"Almost five," he said.

Bel tossed the covers off and got out of bed. He stumbled slightly and Fran helped steady him.

"Careful, Senpai."

"Yeah, yeah," Bel muttered and headed toward the kitchen, not bothering to find any clothes. Fran followed.

"Bel-Chan! You're finally up!" Lussuria cried when they went inside. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm hungry," Bel repeated.

"Oh, of course you are!" Lussuria said. "Let me make you something."

They sat down at the table.

"I'm so glad you're awake now Bel-Chan," Lussuria said. "Fran has been so worried about you. He gave some of his own blood to save you. He's hardly left your side since you got hurt-"

"Shut up," Fran said feeling mortified. He felt his cheeks burn. He could see Bel from the corner of his eye watching him from under his bangs. He was frowning.

Lussuria put food in front of them and Bel immediately started eating. Fran was too nervous to eat and only picked at his food. They would have to talk about what happened at some point. Was Bel mad at him? He couldn't tell.

Bel pushed his plate back when he was done, yawning and stretching. He winced again and stood up.

"Come on, Frog," he said and they went up to Bel's room. "I'm going to take a shower."

Fran sat awkwardly at the edge of his bed. Bel was acting very solemn. It wasn't like him at all and it made his stomach uneasy. Bel came out and put on new boxers. He sat down on his bed and sat with his legs criss-crossed under him. They stayed silent for a while. Bel pulled out a knife and twirled it around his fingers absently as he studied a vein on the inside of his wrist. Fran waited to get stabbed. It had been some time since he'd done it. Wouldn't he deserve it now more than ever? Bel suddenly took the knife and cut a line across the vein.

"Bel!" Fran cried. "What are you doing?"

Bel held his arm up so that the blood could trickle down. "The prince's blood has been tainted by a peasant." Fran gapped at him. Bel licked the blood clean from his arm and snickered. "It tastes much better now."

He pulled a very confused Fran to him and kissed him roughly. Fran gasped and Bel slipped his tongue inside. He could taste the metallic tang of blood and he cringed lightly. Fran was left panting for breath when Bel pulled away. Blood was left smeared around his mouth and Bel eagerly licked it clean. Fran moaned quietly.

"You're such a freak, Senpai," he muttered. "A simple, thank you would have sufficed."

"Ushishi," he grinned with bloodstained teeth.

Fran got up to get him a bandage. "You shouldn't cut yourself, stupid Senpai. Haven't you lost enough blood?"

Bel only grinned back at him.

He wrapped up the cut and sighed. "Senpai?"

"Hmm?"

He hesitated. "I'm sorry you got hurt. It's all my fault."

"No it's not," Bel said. "I chose to protect you."

"But why?" Fran asked weakly.

Bel shrugged. "Because the prince does whatever he wants."

He rolled his eyes. "Give me a better reason than that."

Bel grinned. "Because I care about you, stupid frog," he admitted.

Fran's stomach did a flip-flop.

"I'm tired," Bel said, wanting to end this conversation. He crawled under the blankets and placed his crown on the side table.

Fran stood up to leave and a hand snaked out to grab him.

"Stay, Froggy," he said.

He moved the covers back so that Fran could crawl in and he pulled his back close to his chest. Fran wiggled even closer and grinned. They laced their fingers together and went to sleep.

Bel awoke the next day and snuggled his face into Fran's neck. Fran hummed in response and turned onto his back. Bel buried his face in his neck again and Fran squirmed lightly at the tickling feeling.

"Senpai," he groaned quietly.

"Shishi," Bel giggled in return as he started nipping and licking along his neck and crawled over him. He pressed their lips together and Fran responded eagerly. He moaned when Bel slipped his tongue inside and licked at his sensitive mouth. Bel had already woken up horny and Fran's noises were getting him more excited. What other cute sounds could his Froggy make?

"Gahh! B-Bel!" Fran cried out as Bel grinded their hips together. He immediately bucked back up against Bel and blushed a cute shade of pink. Bel groaned and continued to grind against him.

Soon enough, he moved further down Fran's body and removed his shirt. He placed kisses along his collarbone and down his chest, stopping to nibble on each hard nipple. He slowly unzipped Fran's pants, looking up to watch his face. Fran's cheeks were bright red by now and his eyes were hazy with lust. Bel slid his pants and boxers off and tossed them to the floor. Fran quickly closed his legs to hide himself in embarrassment and Bel snickered.

"Don't be shy, Froggy," Bel cooed and gently pushed his legs apart.

Fran whined quietly and squirmed as Bel looked him over. He leaned up to kiss Fran.

"You look amazing," he said and Fran's face turned scarlet.

"I-I- do not," Fran stuttered.

"Froggy," he said sternly as he sat back. "The prince likes what he sees. Princes don't lie."

Fran snorted. "That's complete cra-AAH!" He cried out when Bel suddenly grabbed his cock. "Fuck!"

"Shishishi," Bel giggled. He leaned down and licked the swollen tip.

"Nngh-"

Bel took the whole thing into his mouth and started sucking and bobbing his head. Fran arched his back and grasped onto Bel's hair.

"_Bel_," he gasped and Bel shivered in response, pleased to hear his name said like that. He held Fran's hips down as he bucked up desperately. "Hm-ah-hah- s-slow down, Senpai. I-I can't hold it-"

Bel pulled back and Fran whimpered. "No! Don't stop!" He cried.

Bel snickered and kissed him. "Such a slutty face, little frog."

Fran growled, trying to get back some of his dignity. "Shut up, stupid-Senpai," he said sitting up. "You're so cruel."

"Shishishi," Bel giggled. "You didn't seem to want to cum yet. Should I have ignored you?"

"I said slow down, not stop, jerk," Fran said moving back to lean against the headboard.

Bel frowned at the sudden space between them and moved closer. "You're such a demanding little frog," he muttered.

Fran stuck his tongue out and Bel nipped at it. He kissed Bel. "I've learned it from you."

"Che," Bel grunted and went back to sucking Fran's cock. Fran moaned loudly and gripped Bel's hair again.

It didn't take long before Fran was cumming into Bel's awaiting mouth with a loud cry. He slumped back and gasped for breath. Bel looked up and Fran pulled him into a heated kiss.

"You're very good at this," he panted, when they pulled apart.

Bel grinned and flopped onto his back. He was hard as a rock, but could he ask Fran to take care of it? Fran watched him for a moment as he caught his breath. He took one last calming breath before moving over to straddle Bel's hips. Bel hissed quietly at the sudden pressure on his cock.

"I… I want to pleasure you too, Senpai," He said shyly.

Bel snickered. "Good, 'cause I don't know how much longer I could have waited."

Fran reached hesitantly to push Bel's shirt up and he helped him take it off. He ran his hands over Bel's chest making him shutter. He leaned down and started placing gentle kisses over his chest. Bel squirmed and bit his lip to keep quiet. _Why do I have to have such sensitive skin? I'm never affected like this when someone's sucking my cock_. A moan escaped when Fran licked his nipple. He pushed on Fran's head gently.

"Get to the good part," he groaned.

Fran sat back and grinned at Bel's pink cheeks. "Don't be embarrassed, Senpai," he said, running a finger down his chest. Bel shuttered again. "I want to enjoy just how sensitive you are."

Bel growled and grabbed his wandering hands. "No way, Frog."

Fran looked at him with a slight pout. "Finee," he droned. He slid Bel's boxers down and off, blushing at the sight of Bel's hard cock. "You're so big."

"Ushishi. Of course I am," Bel grinned. "I'm a prince."

Fran rolled his eyes and leaned down to lick the tip. The taste surprised him. It was salty; yet sweat at the same time. He licked it a few more times before sucking on the head. Bel gripped the sheets tightly, trying to keep still. Fran slowly took more of him in and moaned quietly as Bel ran a hand through his hair.

"Mmm. Faster, Froggy," Bel said huskily after a while.

Fran responded eagerly. Pleased to hear the moans starting to escape from his lover's lips. The hand in his hair tightened.

"I'm close," he warned.

Fran sucked harder and soon Bel was arching his back and cumming hard in Fran's mouth. He cried out and pulled Fran's hair almost painfully hard. Fran gagged slightly but swallowed everything he could. He looked up at Bel when he released the grip on his head. There was cum dripping down his chin and Bel laughed breathlessly. Fran licked it off and Bel pulled him down on top of him.

"Not bad for your first try," he said panting.

Fran buried his face in his chest. "Shut up."

"Shishishi."

Fran yawned. "Can we go back to sleep?" He asked.

Bel yawned too and nodded. They pulled the blankets back up and snuggled close. Fran kissed Bel's chest gently. He could really get used to these kinds of things.

* * *

><p>That's all for now! Please review, because I don't want to continue if no one is really interested.<p> 


	7. I Want You

Almost a month had passed and Bel and Fran were practically inseparable the entire time. The others were starting to get suspicious about them, but Squalo was keeping quiet. He hadn't even told Xanxus.

"Senpai?" Fran called as he peeked into Bel's room one evening.

"Yes, Froggy?" He asked.

Fran came in to find Bel playing video games. He sat down on the couch beside him and watched him play for a while. He fidgeted nervously.

"Would you like to play?" Bel offered, but Fran shook his head no.

Bel paused the game and turned to frown at Fran.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

Fran's cheeks turned bright pink. "No!" He said quickly and cleared his throat. "Er… no," he said more calmly. "I'm fine."

Bel raised an eyebrow that Fran couldn't see. He saved his game and cut off the Xbox 360. He then turned to fully face Fran. "I'll ask again… Is there something wrong?"

Fran looked everywhere, but at Bel. "It-it's nothing wrong exactly…"

"Tell me," Bel demanded.

Fran shook his head frantically and stood up abruptly. "Never mind! It doesn't matter-"

Bel grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. "No way. Just tell me."

"It's embarrassing."

"Okay, now I really want to know," he said.

Fran hesitated. "I… I'm ready. I want to go all the way with you."

Bel took a moment to process this as Fran buried his face in his chest.

"Shishishi," he giggled. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, little Frog. We can do whatever you want. You know the prince will take good care of you."

Fran squirmed closer to Bel in response. Bel ran a hand through Fran's hair gently and kissed his head.

"Silly Frog."

Later that evening…

Bel found Fran in the hall and scooped him up and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Gah! Senpai!" He cried.

He took him into his room, locked the door, and tossed him on the bed. He crawled over Fran and kissed him deeply. He sat back so that he could remove Fran's jacket and they both kicked off their shoes. He went back to kissing him, licking at his lips until he opened his mouth for him. He groaned as Bel easily dominated his mouth. He was left breathless as Bel kissed along his jaw and down his neck, occasionally nibbling and licking. He gasped out as Bel bit down on his neck rather roughly and sucked on the spot. He knew that would leave a mark. Bel pulled off Fran's shirt and his own and tossed them aside.

"Are you in a hurry?" Fran panted.

"Shi~ Do you know how long I've waited for this?" Bel said.

Fran's cheeks darkened in embarrassment. "S-Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Froggy," Bel said and rolled off. "We can slow down."

Fran sat up and Bel pulled him into his lap. Fran straddled his hips and Bel lay back against the pillows. Fran ran his hands over Bel's chest, appreciating the shutter he received. He was pulled down for another kiss. When he pulled away, he reached up to push Bel's bangs back. Two dark, blood red eyes met his own.

"You should let people see your eyes more often," he said. "Why do you hide them?"

"The prince is not hiding them," he muttered. He reached up to pinch at Fran's nipples to distract him.

Fran gasped quietly and squirmed. Bel groaned at the sudden movement against his cock and bucked his hips up. Fran leaned down for another kiss and ground his hips down, making them both moan. Bel reached up and undid Fran's pants and slipped his hand inside. Fran cried out and gripped at Bel's shoulders. Bel undid his own pants and let his hard cock spring free. He pressed their cocks together and started pumping them. Fran moaned and bucked his hips up eagerly.

"Fuck," he gasped.

Soon enough Bel was pulling his hand away and Fran whined quietly. He flipped them over and pulled Fran's pants and boxers off. His eyes raked over Fran's naked form and Fran squirmed under his gaze. He reached into his side drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. Fran's cheeks turned bright red as Bel spread his legs and nestled between them.

"It will be uncomfortable at first, but it will get better," Bel said as he coated his fingers with lube.

Fran nodded, too nervous to speak.

Bel smiled, not his usually face-splitting grin, but a small genuine smile. He kissed Fran's knee. "Relax, Froggy."

He pressed a finger to Fran's hole and rubbed it gently. Fran's cheeks burned an even deeper shade of red. He gasped when Bel pressed a finger inside. He moved it in and out slowly.

"Relax," he repeated.

"Che," Fran snorted. "How can I relax with someone's finger up my ass?"

Bel could only chuckle in response. When he felt that Fran was stretched enough, he added a second finger. Fran grimaced and tensed up. He needed to distract him. Fran moaned as Bel started licking at his cock. He sucked the tip into his mouth and then started bobbing his head up and down.

"Oh, fuck," Fran groaned, forgetting about the pain from Bel's fingers. He hardly noticed when Bel added a third finger.

Bel sat back as he pushed his fingers in even further. He had to find Fran's sweet spot. Fran suddenly let out a very unmanly like squeal and arched his back. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth, shocked by his own sound. Bel giggled.

"Ahh, did I find it, Froggy?" He cooed, grinning triumphantly.

Fran could only whimper. Crying out again as Bel brushed against his prostate once more. Bel pulled his fingers out.

"D-Don't stop," he whined.

Bel grinned. "Hold on." He stood up so he could remove his black jeans and boxers. He covered his cock in lube and leaned over Fran, pressing his cock at his entrance.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Of course I am, stupid-Senpai," Fran groaned, trying to bring back his usual snarky attitude. "Just do it."

"Che," Bel grunted. "You're such a brat."

Fran was going to retort, but he was too distracted by the sudden hardness entering him. He cried out in pain and gripped at Bel's shoulders again. Bel winced slightly as Fran dug his nails in as he pressed all the way inside. He placed feather like kisses along Fran's jaw and neck as he adjusted. Fran blinked back the tears threatening to spill over.

"You're too fucking big, Senpai," he droned.

"Ushishi," Bel giggled. "You'll hate it now, but you'll appreciate it later, I promise."

He kissed Fran's lips again, pressing his tongue inside to explore every bit he could reach.

"Hmm," Fran murmured. "You can start moving. J-Just don't kill me."

"We'll start slow," Bel promised him.

He pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in as gently as he could. Fran winced, but stayed quiet. Bel continued this movement again and again as Fran adjusted. Bel drove his hips forward, trying to find Fran's prostate.

"Nnyaa!" Fran cried out suddenly. "T-There, Senpai… please."

Bel grinned and bucked upwards to hit that spot again, thrusting harder and harder each time.

"Oh, fuck- fuck-" Fran moaned loudly moving his hips up to meet Bel's. "Bel- faster!"

Bel complied eagerly. Fran wrapped his legs around him and gripped at the sheets desperately, unable to control the continuous noises escaping his lips. It was music to Bel's ears and he couldn't help but moan as well.

"I'm-I'm so close-" Fran panted.

Bel grunted in response and started pumping Fran's neglected cock. The volume of Fran's cries and moans increased significantly and Bel wondered vaguely if anyone could hear them.

"Oh, god- fuck-shit! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Fran cried. "BEL!" He screamed as his back arched and cum was released all over his chest and stomach.

This was definitely the most erotic thing Bel had ever seen. Fran clamped down around him and it wasn't long before he came as well. They both gasped for breath as Bel's thrusts came to a halt. He collapsed on top of Fran, not minding the sticky mess between them. Soon enough, he pulled out and rolled off. Fran whimpered at the sudden loss and the feeling of cum leaking from his ass. They were quiet for a moment.

"Ushishishishishi," Bel suddenly giggled. "My, my, little Frog. Who knew you were so vocal?"

Fran's cheeks burned red. "S-Shut up," he groaned covering his face.

Bel sat up enough to kiss Fran's shoulder. "I like it."

Fran's cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red. Bel pulled the blankets up around them and then tugged Fran to his chest.

"I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow, am I?" Fran muttered.

"Shi~ Nope."

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. More to come!<p> 


	8. So Damn Lucky

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it's been a while since I've posted.

* * *

><p>Fran stood in the kitchen a few weeks later stirring a large bowl of strawberry icing. He was in the mood for something sweet and Lussuria and Levi were out on a mission, so he was forced to make a cake himself. He didn't mind too much, since Bel would be pleased to see strawberry cake. He glanced over at the cake he had just taken out of the oven and admired it. It looked perfect and he was proud, but the icing on the other hand, was too runny. He scowled down at it, half hoping he could scare it into fixing itself. He heard footsteps in the hall and Bel appeared through the kitchen doorway.<p>

"What are you making, Froggy?" He asked as he inhaled deeply.

Fran pointed at the cake as he furiously stirred the icing with his other hand. Bel grinned as he approached the cake. He leaned close and reached out…

"Don't touch it," Fran snapped (well, as close as a snap can be for him).

Bel whined and circled around the counter to stand behind Fran. He snaked a hand around the other's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Hurry up, then."

Fran sighed. "I can't get the icing right."

Bel scooped up some on his finger and stuck it in his mouth. "Mmm. It tastes good to me."

"Really?" Fran asked hopefully.

Bel scooped more icing onto his finger and placed it at Fran's lips. Fran took the digit into his mouth and sucked. He felt Bel's arm tighten around his waist and he could feel his own cheeks heat up. He released the finger when it was clean and Bel turned him around and pressed him against the counter. He took a hold of Fran's chin and pushed their lips together firmly before Fran could protest. Their tongues danced together and Bel hummed at the lingering taste of strawberry.

Fran pulled away to catch his breath. "You're such a pervert, Senpai."

"A prince can kiss his boyfriend whenever he wants," Bel said. "And you like it too," he tapped a finger against Fran's cheek. "You're blushing."

Fran took the icing spoon and tapped Bel's nose with it.

"Oi!" Bel cried and pulled back.

Fran leaned up on his toes and licked it off. Bel's cheeks turned pink. "You're blushing now too, Senpai."

Bel growled and snatched the spoon away. "That was not a good move, little frog."

Fran looked up at him innocently. "But I thought you liked strawberry."

"Not in my nose!" He snapped.

"It was _on_ your nose not in- Ah!" He gasped as Bel bopped him on the nose with the spoon. "Senpai, that's- Gah! What are you doing?"

Bel giggled as he spread icing over Fran's cheek and down his neck. He tried to move away, but he was trapped against the counter.

"What does it look like?" Bel snickered. "I want to enjoy my strawberries."

He leaned forward to lick Fran's nose and down his cheek and neck. Fran moaned quietly when he reached his neck. He was licked clean and Bel moved back to kiss him. Fran responded eagerly and tangled his hands in the other's hair. He felt Bel smirk against his lips and pull away suddenly. He held back a squeak of surprise as Bel lifted him up onto the counter.

"Senpai!" He cried as Bel lifted up his shirt. "What are you doing?" He asked again.

"I'm taking off your clothes, stupid," Bel said.

"But, we're in the kitchen!" He said, yet he allowed Bel to remove his shirt.

"The prince wants to play here," he said sounding a bit stubborn.

"Someone could walk in, Senpai," Fran said.

"Don't care," Bel said shortly.

"Well, I do- SENPAI!" He cried out as Bel pressed an icing covered hand on his chest.

Bel giggled as he spread the icing. Fran shuttered and moaned quietly as he started licking it off.

"Pervert…" he said weakly.

Bel frowned when he was finished. "You're not in a good place," he said and removed Fran from the counter and pushed him down onto the floor.

"You put me there," Fran muttered.

"Shut it, Froggy," Bel said, pinching his nipple and Fran squeaked. He took the bowl of icing and placed it beside Fran before he started taking off the rest of Fran's clothes.

"Can't you take _your_ clothes off too?" Fran grumbled. "I don't want to be the only one naked when someone walks in."

"Ushishi. I suppose," he said and removed his own shirt. "Getting caught is half the fun, ne?"

"No," Fran snapped. "It's fun when I can relax and not worry about people seeing you do perverted things to me."

Bel giggled and spread icing along Fran's inner thighs.

"Bel!" He cried and squirmed.

Bel leaned down and started licking him. Fran moaned loudly and bit down on his knuckles to stay quiet. Bel made his way slowly up each thigh, savoring the taste as he went.

"F-Fuck, Bel, please," he whimpered when the icing was almost gone. He was completely hard by now.

Bel smirked and stroked Fran's quivering thighs. He dipped his fingers into the icing and pressed a finger to his entrance. Fran pushed back against his finger impatiently.

"So you're eager now?" He chuckled.

"Just hurry," Fran said impatiently.

Bel snickered and pressed his finger inside. Fran moaned as he moved it in and out.

"More," he demanded.

"Che," Bel muttered. "Ordering a prince around…" But he complied with a second finger.

He was rewarded with a loud moan as Fran arched his back off the floor. "_There_. Oh, Senpai, there," he gasped.

Bel pressed his fingers up against Fran's prostate over and over and Fran cried out again and again.

"Fuck, fuck," Fran moaned as Bel added a third finger. "Bel, hurry. Put it in- I can't last much longer."

Bel shook his head. "Nope~ I wanna see you cum from my fingers alone."

Fran whined and reached for his cock, but Bel pulled his hand away.

"Belll!" He cried. "I need you!"

Bel groaned, feeling almost guilty enough to give in. Instead, he drove his fingers in faster and deeper. Fran moaned and squirmed. He reached for Bel's free hand and gripped it tightly.

"Bel! Bel! Ah-hah-ah- fuck!" Fran panted. "So close-"

"Cum, Little Froggy," Bel commanded.

"Nghh-ahh!" Fran cried as he came all over his own stomach.

Bel pulled his fingers out and sucked on them. Fran lay boneless on the floor, gasping for breath and Bel looked pleased. He leaned up to nibble on the other's ear.

"How was that?"

"Embarrassing," Fran droned. He could feel him smile against his neck.

"Why is that?" Bel asked.

Fran turned to give him a half glare. "You've never made me cum like that before. Just your fingers… in _there_…"

"Shishishi," Bel giggled.

Fran sat up and undid Bel's jeans. "I want to play too."

Bel grinned and helped Fran pull his jeans and boxers off. Fran took icing and covered his cock making him drop his head back and moan. He gasped quietly as Fran started licking him clean. He pressed down on Fran's head to encourage him further. Fran took him into his mouth and sucked and bobbed his head.

"Mmm," Bel hummed.

Fran rubbed Bel's inner thighs gently and he could feel him twitch under his hands. His cock throbbed in his mouth and Fran moaned quietly. He could hear Bel starting to pant and his own cock started to come back to life. It was quite shameful how turned on he got just by doing this to Bel. His hand seemed to have a mind of its own when he suddenly found it around his own cock. He pumped himself in time with Bel's shallow thrusts. Bel saw that he was now pleasuring himself and growled. He pulled back and a loud pop sounded when his cock slipped from Fran's mouth. He pushed Fran down on his back again and coated his cock with more icing.

"You're so horny today, Froggy," Bel stated, grinning.

Fran could feel his cheeks darken. "Just hurry," he groaned. "I want you inside."

Bel complied eagerly this time, driving all the way in one thrust. Fran threw his head back and practically screamed. It was all Bel could do not to cum as Fran clamped down around him.

"R-Relax," Bel gasped.

Fran whined. "Moveee, Senpai."

"So demanding," Bel murmured. He took a hold of Fran's hips and started moving in and out of him at a steady pace. Fran squirmed and moaned continuously.

"Bel, oh, Bel!" He cried out. "Ahh. It's so good."

Bel pulled Fran into a sloppy kiss and Fran tangled his hands in his hair, knocking his crown loose. Bel didn't mind. He loved making Fran act this way. He made him act the complete opposite of how he usually was and it made him quite proud to be able to tear down his normally unemotional exterior.

He ended the kiss so that they could breathe and instead bit and licked at Fran's neck to leave a mark. He had left quite a few marks over the last few months, some fading and some very fresh, forcing Fran to use his illusions to keep them hidden from the others.

Fran reached back and dug his nails into Bel's ass to push him deeper. Bel groaned and sped up his pace. His knees ached and he knew Fran's back would hurt from being driven into the floor, but the feeling of Fran's tight heat surrounding his cock and the sexy noises he made were enough to keep him going as long as Fran wanted. However, he was sure that Fran was getting close due to the rising volume of his cries. He took a hold of Fran's cock and started pumping him.

"B-Bel," he panted. "I'm- I'm-"

"I know," he said. "It's okay."

"Ahh- BEL!" He screamed as he came all over them.

Bel groaned and followed suit. He collapsed on top of his spent lover and it took them quite some time to catch their breath. Bel made to move as he felt his semen leaking out.

"No," Fran said quickly and wrapped his arms and legs around him. "Stay."

Bel couldn't help but smile as he snuggled against Fran's neck. "Aren't you worried about being caught?"

Fran grunted. "I'm too tired to care anymore… or even move."

Bel chuckled. "Then let me carry you."

He pried Fran's arms off and pulled out, making Fran whine quietly at the loss. He put both their boxers back on and scooped Fran up. He carried him bridal style upstairs, cringing as he felt icing drying on his skin. They ran into Squalo on the third floor. He was blushing and looking quite harassed.

"What the fuck, guys," he snarled. "Do you have any idea how loud you are?"

Fran blushed scarlet and buried his face in Bel's chest. "Oh, shit."

"You woke the boss up from his nap and it was all I could do to keep him from going down there and killing you both!"

Bel grinned widely. "Aww. Well, thanks, Squa."

Squalo growled. "I'd kill you guys now, but Xanxus just went back to sleep."

"Sorry, Squalo Senpai," Fran said mortified. He squirmed. "Bel, please, let's go. This is so embarrassing."

Bel snickered. "There's cake downstairs if you want, Squalo. We only played with the icing. Ushishishi."

"Voiii," he cried weakly. "You guys are disgusting."

"Shishishi."

Bel took Fran to his room and went into the bathroom. He put him down and started the water for a bath. Fran yawned.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to show my face in front of them again."

Bel laughed and kissed him. "Don't worry about it. Everyone is bound to find out at some point."

"I'd prefer to just tell them, not have them _hear_."

Bel spanked his butt. "Come on, Froggy. We need to wash the icing out of your ass."

"Ugh," Fran groaned.


	9. Easy Ride

Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy.

* * *

><p>Fran spent two days, refusing to get out of bed. His ass and back ached horribly and he was way too embarrassed to show his face. Soon enough they would have to tell Levi and Lussuria too.<p>

"It's time to get up, Froggy," Bel commanded. "You're being boring."

Fran groaned.

"We're going out tonight," he said. "So go get a shower."

Fran sat up, wincing slightly. "Going out? Where?"

Bel shrugged. "A few bars or clubs. I don't know. It was Lussuria's idea."

"Of course…" Fran grumbled. He looked up at Bel and cocked his head to the side. "Take a bath with me, Senpai."

Bel grinned. "Okay."

They went into the bathroom and filled the bath. Bel helped strip both of them of their clothes and they got in. They washed each other's hair and backs.

"I don't really like drinking," Fran said.

"Why not?" Bel asked as he sat back and pulled Fran to his chest.

Fran closed his eyes, enjoying the warm water and the feel of Bel's strong chest. "It doesn't taste very good and it makes me feel weird."

"Shishi. The prince will find you a drink you'll like, but we need to go," he said. "Everyone is leaving soon."

Fran pouted as Bel pushed him gently away. They dried off and went to their own rooms to dress. Bel put on fitted black jeans and a blue Henley. He pushed up the sleeves as he went to Fran's room.

"I don't know what to wear," Fran said dully as he stood before his closet, still in his towel.

Bel chuckled. "It doesn't matter. You don't need to dress up or anything. Just don't wear your Varia uniform."

"Well, I figured out that much."

Bel peered into his closet. "You don't have a lot of clothes, Froggy."

Fran rolled his eyes. "I don't like shopping."

"Here. Wear this," Bel said and handed him a fitted black shirt. "And some jeans."

Fran put on the clothes and looked himself in the mirror with scrutiny. He fidgeted and looked at Bel. "I don't look good in clothes like you do."

Bel grinned. "Yes you do. You look really good, Froggy."

Fran frowned. "Hm."

"Trust me," Bel said. "You know, you're usually not so self-conscious."

"I know," he murmured.

Bel kissed him. "Come on, silly Frog."

They went downstairs to meet the others.

"Oh, Fran-Chan! Bel-Chan! You two look so cute!" Lussuria squealed.

Fran groaned and Bel giggled.

"Voii! Can we go already?" Squalo cried.

They all went outside and got into the limo. Fran avoided any eye contact with Squalo and Xanxus. They road into town and got out at a bar. Fran hesitated at the door and Bel had to nudge him inside. It was loud and crowded. There was a band playing and a lot of people were dancing. Bel took Fran's hand and led him to the bar. The others disappeared into the room. They found two empty seats and sat down.

"What would you like?" The bartender asked them.

Fran looked at him blankly and then to Bel.

"Rum and Coke," Bel said, holding up two fingers.

The bartender nodded and moved away.

"I've never had rum," Fran said.

"Don't worry. You should like this."

The bartender came back with their drinks and Fran looked at his reproachfully.

"Try it, Froggy," Bel said, taking a sip of his own drink. "Don't be a baby."

Fran glared at him before taking a small taste. It wasn't too bad. In fact, it was actually pretty good. He nodded and Bel grinned.

"See?" Bel said. "You have to trust the prince."

After they finished their drinks Bel paid for them and they all headed to the next bar. Fran thanked him for the drink.

"Of course, Froggy," he said. "The prince is being very charitable towards his favorite peasant tonight."

"Fake prince," Fran corrected.

"The prince is not fake!"

"Don't pull out your knives in public, Senpai. You'll scare people."

"Come on, trash," Xanxus growled.

"Che."

They found a nightclub that Lussuria insisted on going in. It was even louder than the bar, dark, and more crowded. Bel pulled Fran into the crowd and all the people dancing jostled him about. He didn't like it. _How could anyone talk in here?_ If Bel let go of his hand he would surely be lost and trampled. Bel found a waitress and ordered drinks by practically yelling in her ear. They sat down at a table in the corner and soon received their drinks. Fran looked at his hesitantly as Bel downed his own. He was already feeling the alcohol kicking in from the first drink, but Bel seemed completely fine.

"I'm a lightweight," he muttered, but Bel didn't hear. He probably could have yelled it and Bel still wouldn't have heard. It was so damn _loud_.

Bel stood up and pulled Fran to his feet. "Let's dance," he had to yell in his ear.

Fran's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Don't worry. No one will see you," he shouted.

He tugged Fran out onto the dance floor. He turned him around and pressed his hips up against Fran's butt. He leaned close to Fran's ear again.

"Just try to move with the music," he said.

Fran could feel his cheeks grow hot. This was embarrassing. What if the others saw? He tried his best, but hated almost every bit of it. He liked being close to Bel, but not surrounded by lots of sweaty people that kept bumping into him.

"Let's go outside," Bel yelled after a while.

He pulled Fran back through the crowd and towards the door. Fran gave a sigh of relief as they reached fresh air. He could finally speak again.

"It was hot in there," Bel said.

"And loud and too crowded," Fran said.

Bel grinned. "Fine. We don't have to go back in. I actually feel… kinda weird all the sudden."

"Are you drunk?"

"No," he said. "I've only had two drinks. Fuck... I need to sit down."

They found a bench and he nearly collapsed on it.

"Bel, are you okay?" Fran asked sitting beside him.

His cheeks looked flushed and he was breathing heavily. Fran pushed back his bangs to see his eyes. They looked hazy.

"It's so hot," Bel complained.

"It's not, Senpai. It's like 60 degrees out here."

Bel groaned and buried his face in Fran's neck. "I wanna go home."

"Right," Fran said frowning and called the limo. "I'll text Squalo and tell him we're leaving."

"You're voice is so cute, Froggy," he mumbled into his neck. "Even when it's so monotone."

"Um, thanks," he said.

Bel pulled back. "I'm horny," he said.

Fran's eyes widened. "You're acting weird."

He took Fran's hand and pressed it against the growing bulge in his pants.

"Bel!" He cried and yanked his hand back. "Can you at least wait until we get home?"

Bel shook his head. "No. I want you now."

He pulled Fran into a searing kiss and he was too distracted to struggle. Not until the limo arrived did he pull away.

"Bel," he panted, prying away from him. "Let's go."

Bel whined.

"I'll let you keep kissing me, if you get in the car," he said.

Bel stood up immediately and pushed Fran into the limo and climbed in after him. He pressed him down in the seat and grinded against him.

"F-Fuck," Fran gasped. "Senpai, you're being ridiculous."

Bel pulled him into a rough kiss and Fran had no choice but to let Bel have his way, at least until they got home. When he felt the car come to a stop outside the mansion, he mustered up all his strength to push Bel back.

"Bel," he panted. "Let's go inside."

Bel growled in frustration and yanked Fran out of the car. He dragged him into the house and upstairs. Fran sighed.

"Calm down! Jeez. You're going to rip my arm off."

Bel pulled him into his room and shoved him down on the bed.

"Bel! Stop it!" He cried. He was getting pissed off. He used an illusion to help him push Bel off. He straddled him and pinned his arms on either side of his head. "Just calm down! You're not listening to me at all. What has gotten into you?"

Bel grew still beneath him. He looked dazed and his cheeks were flushed red. He actually looked quite cute.

"I'm just so horny," Bel whimpered. "It's so hot. Please, just fuck me."

"Fuck you?" Fran said, taken aback. His grip on his wrists loosened.

"Yes! Hurry! I need you inside," he said, trying to undo Fran's pants.

"Wait- you have to be on drugs or something," Fran said. "You've never let me top you before."

Bel whined and tugged on Fran's shirt. He was acting too incoherent to even listen to Fran anymore. _I've always wondered what it would be like… But he doesn't know what he's saying right now. He's not in his right mind. He'll kill me tomorrow... But I may never get another chance…_

He gasped as Bel pressed his hand against his cock. _Oh, fuck it._

He grabbed the hem of Bel's shirt and helped him pull it over his head before leaning down to capture the other's lips. Bel hummed in delight and tangled his hands in Fran's hair. Fran ran his hands down Bel's chest, forcing him to break from the kiss and gasp loudly. He pulled of his own shirt and stripped Bel of the rest of his clothes. He leaned down to bite and suck along Bel's neck.

"Nngh!" Bel cried. "Ah!"

Fran made his way down Bel's chest and took his right nipple into his mouth. He was rewarded with the sexiest moan he had ever heard Bel emit. Bel arched up against him and gasped and keened for him to continue. He played with each nipple in turn before moving further down. He licked and nipped along Bel's hips making him giggle and squirm.

"It tickles," he whined.

Fran smiled lightly and stroked at Bel's thighs. They quivered under his touch. Bel's cock was hard and leaking, begging for attention. He leaned down and licked the tip. Bel gasped, struggling to lay still. Fran licked at the tip again before taking it into his mouth and sucking. Bel pushed on Fran's head to encourage him further, but he pulled away.

"Don't tease me!" he cried.

Fran chuckled and leaned down to take as much of Bel in as he could. Bel let out a strangled cry and gripped the sheets tightly. He sucked on him for a while, but his own cock was starting to ache. He pulled back and Bel whined again.

"Don't stop!" He said.

"But don't you want to move on to something more fun?" Fran asked as he removed the rest of his own clothing.

Bel looked confused, but then nodded vigorously.

"O-Okay then," Fran said trying to calm himself. He reached for the lube they kept in the side table and Bel spread his legs eagerly for him_. So he really wants it._ He could feel himself blush as he lubed up his fingers and gazed down. He could just see Bel's eyes peering up at him through his bangs. He pushed them back so he could see them clearly. His lids were heavy and his eyes full of want.

"Fran…" he said quietly. Fran had never seen him look so vulnerable.

He leaned up to give him a kiss before settling between his legs. He pressed his finger against his hole and rubbed it gently. Bel shuttered and bit his lip. He pushed in slowly and Bel whimpered. It was an amazing feeling. It was so hot inside of him. He moved his finger out and then back again. Bel closed his eyes tight. Fran started a slow pace of pushing his finger in and out until the tightness started to loosen.

"…Another finger. Put it in," Bel said.

Fran added a second finger and Bel moaned. He couldn't believe how sexy Bel looked beneath him. He moved the two fingers in and out.

"Another. Hurry," Bel urged.

Fran willingly obliged, adding a third lube-covered finger. He pushed them in further, searching. He had to find his prostate. Bel was always so good at finding his. _He has longer fingers._ He pressed in particularly hard and Bel cried out.

"Ah-hah. There. There, fuck," Bel whimpered.

Fran repeated the move again and again; pleased that he could show Bel how good it felt to be touched there.

"Mmm, ah, stop. I need you inside," Bel said desperately.

Fran pulled his fingers free and spread lube over his cock. He leaned over Bel and pressed against his entrance.

"A-Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Yes, please. I'm ready, so just do it," Bel said impatiently.

Fran took a deep breath and started pushing in. He could see the pain in Bel's face as he went further and further in. He shuttered as Bel's heat engulfed him. Bel dug his nails into Fran's arms and groaned. He stopped when he was all the way, letting Bel adjust. Bel took several calming breaths.

"You can move," he said.

Fran moved out and then back in slowly. He started a slow even pace; groaning at how amazing it felt. He would have to be careful or he would cum too soon. He aimed his thrusts where he was sure the other's prostate was. If he could just find it…

Bel threw his head back and moaned loudly. "F-Fuck, oh, ahh. Faster…"

Fran aimed for that spot as he sped up the pace. Bel continued to moan as his prostate was abused. Soon many incoherent thoughts started bubbling from his mouth.

"Mmm, ah! So good- fuck- Mamm-oh! Shit, yes, ahh, nghh-ah!"

Fran kissed Bel to silence him.

_What the hell is a mamm?_

He could feel himself getting close so he reached between them and pumped Bel's cock with a clumsy hand. He studied Bel's face as he moved. He might never get see him like this again. He was so sexy like this.

"I'm close-" Bel managed to say between moans and gasps.

Fran was trying too hard to keep from cumming to answer. Suddenly he felt hot liquid spilling over his hand and Bel crying out loudly as he came. Bel clamped down on him and he couldn't keep it together any longer.

"Bel!" He cried as he came inside him. He made a few more shallow thrusts, milking the pleasure for all it was worth before coming to a stop. He flopped bonelessly down onto Bel's chest. They both lay quietly for a while as they tried to catch their breaths. Fran sat up so he could pull out and Bel shuttered as he did so.

"I'll get something to clean us up," Fran said.

"Mmm," Bel hummed, sounding sated.

He went to the bathroom and returned with a damp towel. He wiped them both clean and tossed the towel to the floor. He yawned and lay down. Bel wiggled close and buried his face in his chest. Fran couldn't help but smile as he pulled the sheets up. He turned off the table lamp and easily fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I struggled a lot with this part of the story. I hate the beginning especially, but it would take too much work to fix it. (Sorry!) Hopefully the next part will be better. I'll try!<p>

Anyway, I like to occasionally make Bel an uke. :)

His reaction will be in the next chapter. Hahaha!

**And the "Mamm" Bel said during sex was meant to be "Mammon," if you didn't catch that… I'll explain it in the next chapter too.


	10. The Only Thing I Know

Bel awoke the next morning in a daze. He sat up and gasped as searing pain shot up his spine. He rubbed his head.

_What the fuck…? _

Memories from the night before were coming back to him. He glared down at a sleeping Fran, a deadly aura forming around him.

"You little shit," he growled.

He shoved Fran off the bed.

"Ow! What…" Fran began, confused. He looked up at Bel. "Oh. Senpai, you're awake..."

"I'm going to kill you," Bel snarled.

Fran held his hands up in defense. "Wait- Wait. You can't be mad at me. You're the one that wanted it."

"I would never want you to top me, toad," he said, his deadly aura growing.

"Well, that's what I thought too, but last night…" He paused and reached for his boxers. "You were really insistent. How could I say no?"

Bel threw knives at him and Fran dodged them. He slipped his boxers on and backed toward the door.

"I'm going to kill you," Bel repeated. He threw the side table lamp at him and it shattered by his head.

Bel gasped as another searing pain went down his spine from the movement.

"Be careful, Senpai," Fran said. "It's going to hurt for a while."

Bel flopped back down and his deadly aura faded. He didn't have enough energy to fight right now and his backside hurt too much. He pulled the blanket over his head.

"Go away, toad. I'll kill you later," he said, his voice sounding muffled. "I hate you."

Fran frowned. "Oh, come on. I'm sorry," he said, stepping closer to the bed.

"I said go away!" Bel yelled. "We're done. Get out."

Fran felt his stomach drop. "You… You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes. Now fuck off."

Okay, so things didn't turn out quite like he had hoped. Sure, he knew Bel would be mad. He'd probably yell and throw a few knives at him, but break up with him? No way! He went to the door and hesitated a moment. Bel wasn't trying to stop him. He sighed and left. He felt sick to his stomach.

_What am I going to do now? Well, did I really think that would last? I mean, come on, the prince and I? I'm a fool… If this hadn't of happened he would've surly gotten bored with me soon enough anyway. Maybe it's best this way… Before I get too attached._

…

Squalo and Lussuria looked up from the kitchen table as they heard a crash upstairs.

"Ahh. That must be Bel-Chan and Fran-Chan," Lussuria said.

"How can you tell?" Squalo asked.

He snickered. "I was a naughty boy~ I slipped an aphrodisiac in one of their drinks last night before it was brought to them. I'm not sure who got it though."

"Voi! Why the hell would you do that?" Squalo demanded.

"Because! They need to get together already!"

Squalo smacked his forehead. "They already are!"

"What?!" He squealed in excitement. "When did this happen? Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"I don't fucking know, but it seems you've pissed Bel off," Squalo said. "I doubt Fran would ever throw anything."

"Oh, I'm sure it's fine," he said. "But, uh… let me go check..."

Squalo rolled his eyes as Lussuria hurried away. He found Fran in the hallway heading for his room.

"Fran-Chan! What's with all the noise? Did something happen?"

Fran hesitated. "Bel hates me."

"Whattt?!" Lussuria cried. "What happened? You're his boyfriend- he can't hate you!"

_So he found out too…_

"He broke up with me."

Lussuria gasped. "Oh, no! No, no, no! Why?!"

"That's none of your business," Fran said shortly.

"B-But, it might be…" Lussuria said, sounding guilty.

Fran's eyes narrowed at him. "And why's that?"

He fidgeted. "Well… I sorta- might have drugged Bel last night!"

Fran could feel anger well up inside him.

_So he __**was**__ drugged… _

He glared daggers at Lussuria. He used an illusion to pull him into the air by his ankle and dangle him over the railing. "I'm going to kill you."

Lussuria shrieked. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He wailed.

"Fran! Put him down!" Squalo yelled as he ran up the stairs.

He gave him a deathly glare and it actually stopped him in his tracks. He had never seen Fran look this angry before. In fact, he had hardly ever seen any emotions at all from him since he had joined the Varia. Fran turned away and let Lussuria drop over the railing. Lussuria screamed and landed with a thud on the floor.

"Owww!" He wailed. "I'm so sorry, Fran-Chan!"

Fran went to his room and slammed the door. He sank to the floor and let out a choked sob.

…

Bel grumbled quietly to himself from under the covers. He had heard everything that was said in the hall.

_So Lussuria drugged me? That certainly explains a lot. I think I'll kill him instead of Froggy… but that stupid toad, taking advantage of me… _

Bel's cheeks turned red as more memories from the night before came back to him.

_I wanted him to top me last night… I made him do it. I remember now. Damn it… How embarrassing. I haven't been topped since... Mammon._

Bel thought back to when Mammon was still alive. He'd never been so close to anyone before. Mammon had been his lover of sorts. His cheeks turned darker as he remembered…

…

_"Mammon~" Bel cooed as he barged into his room._

_"Don't bother me, Prince or I'll have to charge you," Mammon muttered from his perch on his bed._

_Bel simply giggled and climbed up on the bed. "The Prince is horny and demands to be royally fucked."_

_Mammon rolled his eyes. "You're insatiable lately."_

_"Ushishishi," Bel giggled and kicked off his boots. "Mammon~"_

_Mammon closed his eyes and sighed. He used a very complicated illusion to portray himself in his adult body and hovered over Bel. If he concentrated enough, he could see through his illusion's eyes and feel what it felt. It took a lot out of him, but it was quite worth it. His illusion leaned down to kiss Bel who eagerly pulled it closer. He pulled back after a while so they could breath. He stripped Bel of his clothes and Bel helped him with his own._

_"Let's make this quick," he said, reaching for a bottle of lube in the side table drawer. "I'm tired."_

_Bel snickered and squirmed in anticipation. Mammon lubed up his fingers and pushed one inside. Bel purred in pleasure. He moved the finger in and out and soon added a second finger. He leaned up to suck on Bel's nipples, making him whimper and arch his back._

_"M-Mammon, don't," Bel said shakily. "I won't last long if you do both."_

_Mammon chuckled and added a third finger. He leaned up to nibble on the other's ear. "Maybe you shouldn't be so sensitive."_

_Bel moaned and shuttered. "S-Shut up and fuck me already."_

_"Of course, brat," he said and pulled his fingers out._

_He pressed up against Bel's entrance and thrusted in. Bel cried out in pleasure and clung to him. He gave him no time to adjust as he started moving in and out of him at a steady pace. Bel didn't seem to mind and moaned loudly when he hit his prostate._

_"Mammon," he groaned. "Faster!"_

_Mammon sped up the pace, gripping his hips as he pounded into him. Bel's moans increased in volume the harder he thrusted. He took his right hand and started pumping the other's cock._

_"Ahh- Mammon, fuck!" Bel cried. "I can't- ahh!"_

_He came all over his hand and Mammon soon came as well. Bel opened his eyes as he felt the weight on him disappear. He sat up and found the original Mammon trying to catch his breath on the corner of the bed. He could see that he had made a mess of himself. Bel grinned and scooped him up and placed him on his chest._

_"You're so good at this," he said breathlessly._

_"It's very tiring, though," he said sleepily._

_"I know…" Bel said quietly. "Thank you, Mammon."_

_"Mumu… You're lucky I don't charge you for this."_

_"Shishishi."_

…

Bel groaned.

_I told myself I would never let anyone else top me. I'm a prince! But damn it… it's not Froggy's fault._

He growled and pulled back the covers so he could retrieve his box weapon from the drawer. He let out his mink.

"Go find Fran," he ordered.

The mink seemed to grin knowingly and bounded off. It opened the door on its own and giggled as it disappeared down the hall. "Ushishishi."

"That stupid mink stole my laugh…" he muttered and buried himself under the blanket again.

* * *

><p>Hmm... Bel was pretty pitiful in this chapter. Meh... and poor Luss. He was only trying to help in his own stupid pervy way. Hehe.<p>

Anyway, thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! More soon!


	11. True To You

Fran was still leaning against his door when he heard scratching coming from the other side. He moved away so he could crack the door open. Bel's mink slipped into the room before he could stop it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked it.

It brushed up against his leg, almost purring.

"You're not a cat, ya know," he muttered, squatting down.

It bit his knee.

"Ow! Stupid mink," he grumbled, standing up. "Get out of here. Shoo, shoo."

The mink looked as though it was scowling at him. It moved forward and tried to bite his ankle.

"Oi! Quit it!" He dodged out of the way. "Does Bel hate me enough to send you after me?"

He ran into the hall with the mink chasing him.

"Get away from me!"

He burst into Bel's room, knowing it could mean his death, but this mink was trying to gnaw on his flesh!

"Bel!" He cried.

Bel peaked out from under the covers.

"I know you hate me, but please! Your stupid mink is trying to eat my ankles!"

Bel laughed and the mink bounded up to him. He sat up gingerly and the mink curled around his shoulders. Fran panted slightly and scowled at the mink.

"Did you send him after me?" He asked.

He could hear the mink giggle like Bel. _Creepy_.

"Yes," he said simply.

Fran sighed. "Bel…"

"Come here," he said.

Fran hesitated. Bel's expression was unreadable. He stepped closer to the bed, eyeing the mink wearily. It slipped from Bel's shoulders and slunk away toward the couch. Bel laid back down on his side.

"Sit," he ordered.

"But- you told me to go away before-"

"Just sit, toad," he growled.

Fran did as he was told. "If you're going to kill me then, please just do it."

Bel ignored him. They stayed there in silence, for what seemed like hours, but really it was only a few minutes.

"Bel, please…" he said desperately. "Say something. I know you hate me-"

"I don't hate you," he said calmly.

"But you said-"

"I changed my mind."

Fran gaped at him.

"I heard what happened in the hall," he said. "And when my ass stops hurting so much, I'm going to skewer Luss."

"Good," Fran said darkly and Bel actually smiled slightly. "Look, Senpai, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. I took advantage of the state you were in- I should have stopped. I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you," he said quietly. Fran's eyes widened. "I'm the one that told you to do it. It's just embarrassing."

"Being an uke isn't that bad," he muttered, looking away.

"I told myself I would never do that again."

"Again?" Fran asked. "So you've been with other guys before?"

"Just one," Bel said.

"And you bottomed for him?"

Bel's cheeks turned pink and he buried his face in his pillow. "Yes," Was his muffled reply.

"It was Mammon, wasn't it?" Fran asked, remembering from last night. _Mamm… He was saying Mammon's name…_ Fran felt sick to his stomach again.

Bel nodded.

"You loved him," Fran said. It wasn't a question.

Bel snorted and sat up on his elbow. "No," he said incredulously. "I've never loved anybody. Sure, we slept together, but it didn't mean anything. I was a teenager with pent up sexual frustration and Mammon hadn't had any action in ages, with his body stuck like it was. We stopped doing it after a while when I grew an interest in girls."

"How do you have sex with a baby?" Fran asked, trying to hide his disgust.

Bel rolled his eyes. "I didn't. He used an illusion of his adult form. I'm not some creep that had sex with babies, moron."

"Good," Fran said. "I was afraid you had some freaky baby fetish-"

Bel sat up, ignoring the pain it caused and pointed a knife at Fran. "I can still kill you," he warned.

Fran held up his hands in defense. "Right, right. Sorry."

"Che," Bel growled.

"Are you sure you didn't have feelings for him?" he asked.

"I told you I didn't," Bel snapped.

"But you… Last night, you called out his name," Fran said quietly.

Bel's eyes widened. "Eh? I did not!"

"You did," he said, trying to hold back tears._ Damn it. Don't cry, stupid._

Bel bit his lip. _Why the fuck would I do that?! Okay, sure, I had a crush on him from the first moment he showed me his adult form, but I found girls that were much more interesting to sleep with. I figured out how much fun it was to dominate someone else, so I never slept with Mammon again!_ He glanced at Fran who was looking down at his own clenched hands.

"Froggy… Look at me," he said and Fran looked up at him with teary eyes. "Mammon is dead. I like you, so don't cry."

"I'm not crying," Fran said defensively and looked away again. "Anyway, you broke up with me."

"I take it back," Bel said.

Fran glared at him. "You can't just take it back."

"Sure I can," Bel said crossing his arms stubbornly. "The prince does whatever he wants."

"That's not fair," Fran said.

Bel cocked his head sideways. "Do you not want to get back together?"

"I do!" Fran said quickly. "It's just- that was really fucking mean of you to do. Even if you were mad."

Bel frowned. "I'm sorry. I overreacted."

Fran said nothing. Bel pulled him to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. Fran let out a choked sob. He couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"Aw, Froggy. Don't cry," he said softly. He could feel his chest getting wet. He patted Fran's head and chuckled. "Geez, I didn't know you cared so much," he teased.

"Shut up," Fran snuffled. "I shouldn't, jerk."

Bel's arms tightened around him. "But I'm glad you do."

* * *

><p>Reviews are always great. :)<p> 


	12. I Feel Better

SMUT! ;)

* * *

><p>"My ass hurts," Bel groaned and Fran smirked.<p>

He sat back to wipe away any remaining tears from his eyes. "Take a hot bath. That's what I usually like to do."

"Mmm," Bel hummed. "Take one with me."

"O-Okay."

They got out of bed, Bel still naked from the night before. Fran went to the bathroom to start the water. Bel stretched and winced. He followed Fran in and helped him out of his boxers. Bel placed his crown on the counter and they got into the hot bath. Bel groaned.

"Turn around, Senpai," Fran said. "I'll give you a massage."

Bel turned around eagerly and Fran started rubbing his back. Bel pulled his knees up and rested his forehead on them. Fran focused on Bel's sore lower back and he could feel him shutter under his touch.

"Who knew you were good at this?" He muttered, slightly panting.

Fran could feel himself smiling. He wrapped his arms around Bel's shoulders and rested his chin on him.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked.

Bel nodded. Fran rubbed his chest gently and nibbled on his neck. Bel made a purring sound and Fran could feel his own cheeks turning red.

"Are you trying to get me turned on?" Bel asked him, turning around to catch his chin in his hand.

Fran's cheeks blushed darker and he looked away. "S-Sorry."

Bel growled and kissed him. "I think we should make up for last night," he said.

Fran nodded, shyly.

Bel snickered. He turned Fran around and pulled him into his lap. He started placing kisses along his shoulder.

"Ahh, w-wait," Fran shivered. "In here? I was thinking in your bed- ahh."

"It's warm in here," Bel said and reached around to play with Fran's nipples.

Fran arched into his touch, the action making his butt grind into Bel's crotch. Bel groaned and bit his shoulder. He reached lower to rub Fran's stomach and then down his thighs. Fran whimpered and squirmed. His cock was already hard.

"Mmm," Bel hummed again. "You're so turned on already. How naughty~"

"S-Shut up."

Bel chuckled and stroked Fran's cock. Fran cried out and bit his knuckles to keep quiet. Bel tugged his hand away from his mouth and started rubbing a finger against his twitching hole.

"Ahh! Fuck," he moaned.

Bel pressed his finger inside and Fran gripped the side of the tub for support. He could feel Bel chuckle against his neck. The finger moving in and out of him made him feel hot all over. He hated that Bel could get him going so easily. It was embarrassing. He whimpered as a second finger was pushed inside him. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep any more girly sounds from escaping him. He couldn't help but gasp as Bel started stroking his cock again and he felt the familiar coiling feeling in his stomach.

"B-Bel, don't," he panted.

Bel snickered. "I love when your ass squeezes my fingers, Froggy," he said and pressed a third one in. "It means you're so _close_," he hissed in his ear.

Fran jolted against him as his cock was gripped tighter. He was too lost in pleasure to reply. Bel rubbed his sensitive tip firmly and he couldn't hold it any longer. His cum spilled out over Bel's hand and he cringed as his loud cry echoed in the bathroom. He fell limp against Bel and his head lolled back to rest on his chest. Bel was snickering again, but he was too dazed to shut him up.

"How was that, Froggy? It's better when I do it, huh?"

Fran nodded and Bel was laughing again. Fran turned to glare at him. "Quit laughing at me, fake prince."

"Che, brat," he said.

He lifted Fran so he could press his hard cock at his entrance. He eased Fran down onto himself. Fran gasped and dug his nails into Bel's arms.

"Relax," Bel told him.

"We've never done it like this," Fran whined.

"I know," Bel said. "You'll be okay, I promise."

Fran frowned. He felt like he had no control and there was nothing for him to hold on to. Bel allowed him time to adjust before moving him up and then back down on his cock. Fran bit his lip as Bel repeated the movement. Fran started to relax as he continued to move him. He pulled him up and let him drop back down harder, his cock going deeper inside. Fran threw his head back with a loud moan as his prostate was bumped.

"Ahh. Did I find it?" Bel asked, sounding pleased.

"Y-Yes," Fran panted. "Please, more."

Bel grinned and continued. He started thrusting up as he dropped Fran down so that he could hit his prostate harder. Fran cried out and water splashed out of the tub.

"Ahh-hah- ah! Fuck, Bel!" He gasped.

He dropped his head back again and reached his hand up to tangle his fingers in the back of Bel's hair. Bel sucked on his neck. He bit down as he came inside him and Fran came soon after, spilling over his lap. Bel wrapped his arms tightly around him and buried his face in the other's shoulder as they tried to slow their breathing. The floor was now soaking wet. When they were calmer Bel lifted Fran up from his softening cock. He unplugged the drain and helped them stand up. Fran's legs were shaky and he had to lean against the shower wall for support. Bel turned on the overhead shower so that they could clean themselves properly.

"I'm hungry," Bel said as they dried off and he picked up his crown.

"Me too," Fran said.

He returned to his own room so that he could dress and met Squalo on his way back to Bel's room.

"I sent Lussuria out for a while," he said.

"Oh, thanks," Fran said.

"I didn't do it for you," he snapped. "I did it so you two wouldn't kill that idiot."

"Ushishishi," Bel giggled as he appeared in the hall with knives. "You only delayed his death, Squ-Senpai."

Fran smiled.

"Voii, whatever," he said weakly. "I don't care anymore."

"Come on, Froggy," Bel said. He took a hold of Fran's hand and led him down to the kitchen.

Squalo rolled his eyes and spotted Xanxus watching him from his doorway. He was leaning against it with his arms crossed.

"What are you smirking at?" He grumbled, moving over to him.

Xanxus chuckled and shook his head. "You can't save that trash."

Squalo sighed. "I guess not," he said.

Xanxus pulled him close and kissed him. Squalo's eyes widened slightly at the sudden affection. He could feel his cheeks flush.

"Get in here," Xanxus ordered and pushed Squalo into his room.

"Yeah, yeah," Squalo muttered.

Xanxus closed the door and locked it behind him. "Strip," he commanded.

Squalo glared at him. "Make me."

Xanxus glared back and advanced on him. He shoved Squalo down on the bed and pinned him there with his strong body.

"You asked for it," he growled.

* * *

><p>I had a request for Xanxus and Squalo, so it's up next!<p> 


	13. Nookie

Hey, guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've posted! :( I'm working on the next part right now!

* * *

><p>He pulled Squalo into a violent kiss that was made up of mostly teeth and tongue. Squalo couldn't help but groan even though he could taste the metallic tang of blood. His hair was gripped painfully tight as his head was forced back and Xanxus attacked his throat. He cried out in pain as he was bitten harshly. He tore at the other's white button-down shirt and the buttons flew everywhere.<p>

Xanxus sat back and glared at the other. He slid the ruined shirt from his shoulders and tossed it aside. He yanked at Squalo's shirt and they could hear it rip as it was pulled over his head. He then went for his pants and the zipper broke as he pulled them and his boxers away from him. He smirked as he looked over his naked body. Squalo scowled and squirmed under his gaze.

"What the fuck are you waiting on?" He demanded, panting.

Xanxus laughed darkly and leaned down to bite at his nipples.

"Ahh!"

* * *

><p>Bel and Fran looked up as they heard a loud bang from upstairs.<p>

"What was that?" Fran wondered.

They heard more banging and a few cries. They looked at each other and frowned.

"Let's go see," Bel said.

* * *

><p>"Ahh! Ahhh! AHH!" Squalo cried out as Xanxus pounded into him.<p>

The headboard slammed into the wall repeatedly as they moved. Squalo dug his nails into the other's back, drawing blood. Xanxus groaned and pinned Squalo's hands above his head in a bruising grip.

"Ahh- f-faster!" Squalo cried as he wrapped his legs around his waist.

Xanxus pounded harder into him and the plaster on the wall cracked.

"Fuck, FUCK! AHH! Nghh-ah! Ah! Xanxus!"

* * *

><p>Bel and Fran crept upstairs. The noises grew louder as they moved down the hall.<p>

"Xanxus!" They heard someone yell and they both froze.

"Don't tell me that was…" Fran whispered. *Sweat drop*

"Squalo," Bel said.

"They're… They're having sex in there, aren't they?" Fran asked, looking a bit pale.

"Oh, fuck, yes! Yes!" They heard Squalo scream.

"Pfft-" Bel snickered. "Ushishishishishishishi!"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Fran groaned.

Bel had to hold the wall for support as he laughed. "How did we- shishi- not figure- shi- this out sooner? Shishishi!"

He slid down to the floor laughing.

"I guess this is what it was like for them when we were doing it in the kitchen…" Fran muttered to himself. His cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. "It's not that funny, Senpai."

"Shi~" Bel giggled breathlessly. "It is for me. I've known them for a long time, Froggy. To think they've been doing _this_ without us knowing."

"Bleh," Fran gagged. "Can we go? It's so _loud_."

The banging sound had gotten even louder and so had Squalo's cries. Bel stood up still snickering.

"Boss is going to be deaf if he screams any louder," Fran said as he pulled Bel toward his room.

"Shishi."

* * *

><p>Xanxus collapsed on top of Squalo when they were spent and they gasped desperately for air. Xanxus pulled out and rolled over on his back. Squalo sat up and pushed his sweaty hair away from his face. He could see bruises already forming on his wrists. He cringed, knowing his neck would be severely bruised as well.<p>

"Voi! How am I supposed to hide this?" He growled.

Xanxus looked up at his neck and started laughing. "That's what your hair is for, trash."

Squalo scowled. Xanxus pulled him down on his chest, still chuckling.

"You don't even have to hide it, for all I care," he said yawning.

Squalo looked up at him in surprise. He huffed quietly as he saw Xanxus had already closed his eyes. He knew very well by now not to bother him when he wanted to sleep. He laid his head on the other's chest.

_So he wants to tell the others? Is that what he was saying? Or am I reading into it too much? He may just not care, because this doesn't mean anything to him. Damn it. We've never even talked about our relationship! Does he only consider me as a fuck buddy? I've been too afraid to ask… But I need to. I've gotten way too attached. Ugh. What if he laughs at me?_ Squalo tried to shake these thoughts away. _I'll worry about it later._

* * *

><p>"Oh, Xanxus~" Bel cooed.<p>

"Shut up!" Fran cried as they laid on his bed. He covered his ears. "I'll throw up on you."

"I'll kill you," Bel said, flicking a knife.

"Go ahead," Fran said dully. "I'll never be the same again, anyway."

Bel pulled Fran close and licked his cheek. "I'm sleepy," he said and buried his face in the other's neck. Fran twitched at his tickling breath on his skin.

"You sleep too much."

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short. The next part will be much longer and more interesting. Promise! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!<p> 


	14. These Days

Next part! :)

* * *

><p>"Senpaiii," Fran droned as he went down the hall. He peeked into Bel's room. "What is the spoiled prince doing?"<p>

A knife landed in the wall beside his head. Bel advanced forward and pulled Fran into the room, slamming the door shut. "Ushi~ The prince is going to play with his Frog."

"Ah, now, Senpai?" Fran groaned. "The Vongola kid is meeting the boss tonight. We're supposed to be down there."

"We have time," Bel said, grinning.

He pushed Fran down on the bed and started stripping him. Fran sighed dramatically.

"I'm not even in the mood," he said.

Bel paused and looked up at him. "Is that a challenge?"

"What? No-"

Bel pounced on him. He leaned down and Fran shivered as his hot breath tickled his ear. "You know very well that you're always in the mood, whether you admit it or not," he whispered.

Fran blushed scarlet and Bel giggled.

"That's what I thought," he said smugly.

Fran sat up on his elbows and glared at him. "Just hurry up."

Bel grinned and kissed him. He stripped them both down to their boxers. He moved Fran into his lap to grind their growing erections together. Fran moaned and buried his face in Bel's neck. He nipped and licked at his skin and it was Bel's turn to shiver.

"Froggy," he gasped.

The door suddenly flew open and in ran a five-year-old Lambo with Tsuna chasing after him. The two on the bed froze and Tsuna lunged forward and grabbed Lambo. Out of Lambo's hair flew the 10-year bazooka and it hit Fran. There was a cloud of pink smoke.

"Hieee!" Tsuna cried. "I'm so sorry! The bazooka went off and now I'm stuck with the 10-year younger Lambo!"

Lambo laughed manically, too young to understand exactly what was going on. Bel pulled out a knife and pointed it at them.

"Get out," he growled.

Tsuna grabbed Lambo and ran out the door. Bel looked up at Fran who was still on his lap and his eyes widened. Fran looked different somehow and he had clothes on. He looked older and his hair was a bit longer. He had a scar on his cheek.

"What… What happened…?"

"Ahh, Senpai," Fran said. "You haven't heard of the 10-year bazooka yet, have you?"

Bel looked dumbfounded.

"I'm Fran 10 years from now. I switched places with my younger self."

"Switched places…" Bel said blankly, then he looked upset. "Will I get him back?"

Fran smiled slightly. "Yes. The switch usually lasts about five minutes."

Bel looked relieved. Fran took a hold of Bel's chin and studied his face.

"I forgot how cute you looked when you were younger," he said.

Bel could only stare back at the older Fran. _Where had he gotten that scar?_

Fran ran his fingers along Bel's neck and he shuttered, but kept still. Fran's smile widened.

"You used to be so sensitive too," he said.

"W-Wait. Used to be?" Bel asked hopefully.

Fran nodded. "You've gotten used to my touches by now. However," he paused. "I still know all the places to touch you to get you off." He leaned down and sucked on Bel's collarbone.

"Nngh!" Bel cried. "S-Stop." He pushed Fran back.

"What is it, Senpai?" Fran teased. "I know you like it." He grinded his hips down onto Bel's semi-hard cock. "You and my younger self seemed to have been up to this sort of thing before we switched."

"B-But- I can't do this with someone else," he said. "You may be Fran, but you're not my Froggy."

Fran snorted. "I can guarantee my Bel is having his way with my younger self as we speak, the pervert."

Bel growled. "He better not touch him."

"What does it matter? He's you."

Bel said nothing and Fran sighed.

"Fine." He slid off of Bel's lap. "You're so loyal…"

"Shouldn't you be happy about that?" Bel snapped.

Fran smiled again. "Yes, but you can't cheat on me with myself. That doesn't even make sense."

Bel frowned.

Fran checked his watch. "Plus, I was kidding. My Bel wouldn't want me touching you. Anyway, we don't have much time, so why don't I tell you a few secrets?"

"Secrets?"

"About me," he said. "Sexual things."

"Okay," Bel said eagerly.

Fran suddenly hesitated. "No… never mind. You should really find these things out on your own."

"No way! Tell me," Bel demanded.

"It's embarrassing," Fran groaned. "What was I thinking?"

"You have to tell me," Bel said. "I want Froggy to feel as much pleasure as possible."

Fran's cheeks turned pink. "Maybe I should tell you… It is a while before you figure this stuff out… I mean _I_ didn't even know."

"What is it?" Bel cried. "Don't leave me hanging."

"Fine," he said. "I'll tell you three things. Only, because my younger self will benefit from this."

Bel leaned forward, impatiently.

"First off, I actually really like being tied up," he said.

"Tied up?" Bel asked. "We've never tried that."

"Try it," Fran said. "You don't even have to tell my younger self that I'm telling you this stuff. Just do it."

"Okay, What's the second?"

"Well… I'm super ticklish on the back of my knees."

"Yeah?" Bel asked surprised.

Fran sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but tickle me there and you'll be able to make me do whatever you want."

Bel grinned.

"And the third… This is completely embarrassing," he said turning bright red. "But you don't try it for the _longest_ time…"

"What is it?!"

"I… I um, really like being licked down there…"

"Huh?"

Fran's cheeks turned even darker. "You know… _There_."

Bel's eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink. "Oh."

"Yeah…"

"I've wanted to try it, but I wasn't sure if you would like it," he said.

"Oh, I like it," Fran said. "Trust me."

"I'll try it then," he said. "Why do you like being tied up?"

Fran looked away. "What kind of question is that?"

Bel shrugged. "I'm curious."

"I just like when… Well, _my_ Bel takes complete control. It's sexy. I like that I can trust him to take care of me."

"Does Froggy trust me that much?" Bel asked.

Fran bit his lip. "Of course he does. You mean everything to him."

Bel looked taken aback. "Y-Yeah?"

"I shouldn't say anything else," he said. "Most things you should find out on your own."

"No, no. Tell me more," Bel said.

Fran shook his head.

"At least tell me where you got that scar," he said.

Fran put his hand over the scar on his cheek and his eyes darkened. There was a puff of pink smoke and the older Fran disappeared. The present Fran appeared in his place looking disheveled.

"Senpai!" He cried.

Bel cupped his face in his hands. "My older self didn't touch you, right?" He hissed.

"N-No!"

"Che. He better not have," he said. "Are you okay?"

Fran nodded. "Wait… Did my older self try anything?"

Bel shrugged. "We didn't do anything."

"I think that might have been the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me."

"Me too."

Fran crawled into Bel's lap and snuggled there. "What am I like in the future?"

Bel grinned and wrapped his arms around him. "Shishi. A very, very cute kohai."

"Cute?" He said indignantly.

"What about me?"

Fran's cheeks turned pink. "You're different…"

Bel quirked an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You have some facial hair and it makes you look really sexy," Fran admitted. "And your personality. It's changed a lot."

"Changed?" He asked, confused.

"You weren't wearing your crown and you kept calling me Fran instead of Froggy."

"Not wearing my crown?!" Bel cried. "Why the hell not?"

Fran shrugged.

"Ugh. My future self isn't acting like a peasant, is he?" Bel sneered.

"No, Senpai," he droned.

"What did I say to you?" He demanded.

"First he explained to me what the hell was going on. Then…" He hesitated. "Well, he, uh, looked me over."

Bel growled.

"I couldn't exactly stop him!" Fran cried. "I was only in my boxers! He kept saying I was so cute when I was little."

"You said he didn't touch you!"

"He didn't!" Fran said quickly. "He- _you_ said you wanted to, but you knew my older self wouldn't like it. I'd be jealous."

"What else did I say?"

Fran blushed a little harder. "He gave me some advice… or tips, I guess."

"On what?"

"Blowjobs," Fran said.

"Ehh?" Bel exclaimed. "Show me."

Fran rolled his eyes. "You want me to give you a blowjob right now?"

"Yes," Bel said. "We were about to have sex before. I'm still horny."

"Okay, fine," Fran laughed lightly and kissed him.

Bel deepened the kiss and pushed their cocks together. Fran pressed against him, enjoying the feel of Bel's chest against his own. Bel's hands crept down into Fran's boxers and he cupped his ass. Fran purred in delight and grinded his hardening cock harder into Bel's. Fran soon pushed back against Bel's chest.

"Let me show you what I learned, Senpai," he said, his eyes darkening with lust.

Bel groaned as Fran slipped from his lap and pulled his boxers down.

"Lay back," he said.

Bel did as he was told, hissing as he felt Fran's hot tongue licking him. Fran licked all along the underside and then up to tease the tip. Bel gripped the sheets tightly. Fran suddenly took him whole and he let out a strangled gasp and arched his back. Fran hummed around him and started messaging his balls. Bel tugged on his hair and he pulled back. Bel sat up and ripped Fran's boxers off.

"Come here," he ordered impatiently. He turned him around and pulled his backside to him.

"W-What are you doing?" Fran asked, breathlessly.

"Ever heard of 69?"

Fran nodded and placed himself over Bel. He immediately took Bel's cock back into his mouth. Bel sucked on his fingers and teased Fran's opening with the first. He pushed it inside and Fran moaned around his cock. Bel stretched him with one, two, then three fingers. He took a shaky breath as he tried to control himself. Fran was deep throating him, his head rubbing firmly against the back of his throat.

"Fuck, Froggy," he groaned. "You're amazing."

Fran hummed happily in response.

Bel rubbed Fran's cheeks gently before spreading them again. He hesitated slightly, before leaning forward and giving his hole a tentative lick. Fran let out a shriek of surprise and released his cock.

"Bel!" He cried, his cheeks beet red. "What are you… ?"

"Trust me, Froggy," he said. He leaned forward and gave his hole a firm lick.

"Gah!"

He licked it a few more times before swirling his tongue around.

"Nngh! God, Bel!" He moaned.

Bel pressed his tongue inside and thrusted it in and out. Fran dropped his head against Bel's thigh, completely forgetting about the other's cock and bit him to keep quiet. Bel jolted slightly and continued to work his tongue.

"Fuck, Bel, fuck!" Fran gasped. "I can't- it feels too good-"

Bel reached forward to stroke Fran's cock and he came almost instantly.

"Belll," he whined. He was shaking all over.

Bel released him and he turned himself around weakly. He was too embarrassed to look Bel in the eye.

"I've never made you cum so fast before," Bel said, pleased.

Fran nodded. "You've never _licked_ me there either…"

Bel grinned. "You liked it. I'll have to do it more often."

Fran hid his face behind his hands and Bel laughed.

"I was supposed to be giving you a blowjob," he said, voice muffled behind his hand.

"Shi~ I know. You were doing a great job, but I couldn't wait," he said.

"Hm," he grunted and moved his hands away. "May I continue?"

Bel snickered and nodded. Fran moved between his legs again and pumped his cock. He swirled his tongue around the tip and then sucked on it gently.

"Mmm, Froggy," Bel whined. "You're teasing me."

Fran chuckled lightly. "I'm just following your advice."

"His advice," Bel grumbled.

Fran responded by taking Bel's cock deep into his mouth and Bel groaned. He fisted his hands in the sheets and tried to keep his hips still. He knew if he moved too much he would choke him. His cock was soon pushing against the back of Fran's throat again.

"F-Fuck," he gasped.

Fran ran his fingers lightly up Bel's inner thighs and he twitched under his touch. He started bobbing his head a little faster and used his hand to pump what he couldn't reach with his mouth. He used his other hand to message Bel's balls. Bel cried out a few incoherent curse words as he shuttered against the onslaught of pleasure. Fran took his hands and suddenly scratched them down Bel's inner thighs and Bel jolted, his back arched, and he came flooding into Fran's mouth with a loud gasp.

Fran sat back, grinning as he wiped cum from his mouth. Bel could only lie there panting. Fran sat up and placed light kisses on his chest making him shiver. He kissed Bel on the mouth and pushed his tongue inside. Bel groaned as he tasted himself. He wrapped his arms around Fran and pulled him down against him.

"Did my older self tell you to scratch me like that?" He asked breathlessly.

Fran rested his chin on his chest. "Yeah. Did you like it? You came so fast."

Bel bit his lip. "Sorry about that. I didn't know I was that close. It felt amazing though."

Fran grinned again. "I don't mind. He, you- whatever, told me I always liked to do that to you. Your thighs are so sensitive."

Bel pouted. "I wish they weren't."

Fran kissed his chest before resting his head on it. "I like it."

"Hmph."

"So are you going to skewer the Vongola now too, Senpai?"

Bel snickered. "I think I'll let him go. He really did us a favor, but Luss is still going to get it when he comes back."

"He's been gone for like a week," Fran said. "He's afraid to come back."

"He should be," Bel grumbled.

* * *

><p>The older Fran stumbled as he was returned to his own time period. He found himself back in Bel's room. Said prince was sitting on his bed, grinning.<p>

"How was your trip, Fran?" He asked.

Fran stepped forward, frowning. "What are you grinning about? What did you do to my younger self?" He asked suspiciously.

"Shishi. You're so paranoid," he said. "What did you do to my younger self?"

"Nothing!"

"Liar," he said simply.

Fran bit his lip. "Your younger self didn't even want to do anything with me."

"Oh?" Bel snickered. "Was he not pleased with how you turned out?"

"I guess not…" He grumbled.

Bel's grin widened and he pulled Fran into his lap. "You know that can't be true. You're so sexy." He wrapped his arms around him and placed gentle kisses along his cheek and jaw. "My younger self isn't stupid."

"Hmph," he grunted as Bel's afternoon shadow tickled his skin.

He looked up so he could kiss Fran on the lips. "I love you, Fran."

"I love you too, Bel."


	15. Howlin' For You

Thanks for the reviews, as always! :) They're what keep me going.

* * *

><p>Fran lay on his bed yawning. It was only 10:00pm, but he was getting sleepy already. He jumped when Bel came bursting through the door.<p>

"Can we keep the door on its hinges, please?" He asked as Bel slammed the door behind him.

Bel just snickered, grinning evilly.

"What's in the bag?" He asked suspiciously eyeing the bag Bel carried.

Bel's grin widened. "Luss is back and I have forgiven him," he said matter-of-factly.

Fran's eyebrows rose. "And why is that?"

"He brought us a few gifts," he said.

"Ew. It's not something perverted, is it?" Fran groaned.

"Ushishishishi."

"Crap," Fran said sliding away from Bel who advanced on him.

Bel tackled him down on the bed and started stripping him.

"Senpai!" He cried. "Quit it!"

"Shhh, little frog," Bel said. "You'll enjoy this, so don't struggle."

"Yeah, right! I don't want anything to do with ideas or gifts from that pervert!"

Bel laughed and tugged Fran's shirt off. "That's okay. You don't have a say so anyway."

Fran gasped as he found his hands suddenly yanked above his head and handcuffed to the headboard. His cheeks turned bright red.

"No way," he said. "Let me go, asshole-Senpai!"

Bel snickered and flicked at Fran's nipples. He couldn't help but arch his back and hiss.

"I hate you," he said pouting.

Bel just laughed and stripped him of the rest of his clothes. "Oh, what's this, my naughty little frog? You're getting hard already."

"Shut up!" He said and looked away.

"Ushishi."

Bel reached into the bag and pulled out a strip of black cloth. Fran's eyes widened and he squirmed.

"Don't you dare!" He cried.

Bel ignored him and tied the cloth around his eyes.

"Senpai!"

Bel kissed him to quiet him. He deepened the kiss and Fran reluctantly let Bel's tongue in. He moaned softly as Bel ran his hands over his torso and went back to flicking at his nipples. Bel trailed kisses down Fran's neck and along his collarbone, leaving several marks behind. Fran gasped loudly as Bel sucked on his nipple.

"Bellll," he whined.

Bel blew on the wet nipple and Fran shuttered.

"You're extra sensitive here today," Bel said grinning.

"Well, quit playing with them," Fran snapped.

"No way," Bel said and sucked on the other one.

"Ngh! I hate this," Fran pouted, jumping at every touch.

Bel rubbed the head of his cock and he cried out. "You don't have to pretend, Froggy. I know you're enjoying yourself. Can't you feel how wet you are?"

Fran whimpered. "Bel, don't."

"Shi~" Bel giggled and moved down Fran's body, kissing and licking as he went, with the occasional bite. He touched everywhere but where Fran wanted it most.

"Don't tease me," he panted. "Bel, please."

Bel could feel his cock twitch and he groaned. "Jeez, Frog. I didn't think I would get you going this fast. We've hardly started."

Fran's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Just do something."

Bel leaned up and kissed him. "As you wish." He unlocked the cuffs and flipped him over on his stomach before recuffing him.

Fran gasped at the sudden action. Bel forced him up onto his knees and grinded his clothed erection against him. He moaned loudly and bit his lip to keep quiet. Bel gave his ass a slap and he cried out.

"Senpai!"

Bel pulled another item out of the bag. "Sooo, since you can't see what's going on, I'll have to describe it to you... Or maybe I'll let you guess."

Fran groaned. "Just hurry."

"Don't rush the prince," he said and popped open the cap of a new bottle of lube.

Fran sniffed. "Is that… strawberry?"

"Shishishi. Strawberry lube."

Fran gasped as he felt a wet finger rub at his entrance. He kept still as the finger pressed inside, but he couldn't help shivering when he started moving it in and out.

"Now you're going to smell really good," Bel said happily.

"Hmm," Fran hummed as he pressed back against his finger.

Bel added another and Fran gripped the sheets tightly, biting back a moan.

"Don't hold your voice back," Bel said annoyed. "I covered your eyes, not your mouth."

"Well, I'm glad you did, so I don't have to look at your stupid fake-prince face," Fran grumbled. He gasped as Bel spanked him hard.

"Don't talk to your master that way, peasant," he growled. "I'm going to have to punish you."

"Che, hurry up then," Fran droned. "I'm tired."

Bel scowled. "You're ruining the fun, uncute kohai."

He pulled his fingers out and Fran grunted at the loss. Bel reached in the bag again and pulled out a new object. He leaned forward and grasped Fran's cock, making him moan. He slid something down to the base, where it sat firmly. Fran squirmed.

"W-What did you just put on me?" He asked, growing nervous.

"A cock ring, stupid. You're not going to cum until I allow it."

"Ehh? That's not fair!" He cried.

"You're being punished, remember?" Bel said.

He leaned forward, spreading Fran's cheeks apart and licked him.

"Nngh! Bel!" He moaned. He tried to move away, but Bel held his hips firmly.

He pressed his tongue inside, enjoying the new flavor. He swirled his tongue around and started moving it in and out.

"F-Fuck!" He cried.

Bel reached forward to stroke his cock and Fran shivered.

"Bel! Ahh- don't- I'll cum!"

Bel pulled back laughing. "Oh, but you can't cum. Not until I say."

Fran whined and Bel teased his leaking tip.

"I have one more present to share with you," Bel said eagerly.

"I hate it already," Fran muttered.

He reached into the bag and pulled out a fat purple dildo. He rubbed the lube over it and pressed it against his entrance. Fran jumped at the touch of the cool plastic. Bel shoved it in and Fran cried out in a mix of pain and arousal.

"Ow! What the hell did you just put inside me?!"

"Shi~ Take a guess," Bel grinned.

"Ow, ah! Stop moving it!" He gasped. "I-It's a fucking dildo or something, isn't it? God, I'm going to kill that pervert."

"Shishishi. Yes, Froggy," he said. "A dildo. A purple one. Shishishi."

Fran groaned as he started moving it in and out of him.

"It's so fucking big," he panted. "Slow down! Ah, Fuck!"

Fran pushed back against the intruding object as it bumped his prostate.

"Mmm. Did I find your sweet spot?" Bel asked.

Fran nodded and moaned as it was bumped again.

"Does it feel good, Froggy?" He cooed as he pressed the dildo against the bundle of nerves again and again, harder each time.

"Fuck, Senpai! Yes!" He gasped. "Ah- hah- OH MY GOD! BEL!" He screamed as Bel turned on the vibrator.

Bel groaned quietly, his cock aching. He had planned on dragging this out a while, but he didn't know how long he could wait.

"FUCK!" Fran cried as the dildo was pressed against his prostate and left there. Bel turned the vibrator to its highest setting. "OH, FUCK! BEL! I'm cumming! I need to cum! Please!"

Bel yanked the dildo out and tossed it aside. Fran whimpered pitifully at the loss.

"No, don't stop!" He whined breathlessly. He felt Bel's weight leave the bed. "Bel!" He cried, panicking. "Don't leave me!"

He heard Bel's laugh from nearby. "Relax. I'm not going anywhere. Hold on," he said as he stripped himself.

He moved back on to the bed and ran his fingers along the other's spine. Fran shivered.

"Hurry," he said. "I want you inside."

Bel smacked his ass and coated his cock with the strawberry lube. Fran wriggled impatiently. Bel aligned himself and pressed in swiftly. Fran moaned loudly.

"Mmm! You feel so much better than that toy, Senpai," he groaned.

Bel grinned and pulled his cock out to the tip and then thrusted back in. Fran cried out as Bel hit his prostate. It was a spot that Bel had long since memorized and he planned on abusing the hell out of it.

"There, Bel! Yes- harder! Please!"

Bel responded eagerly and started pounding into him. Fran moaned louder and louder as he was fucked. Bel growled suddenly and pulled out.

"Bel!" He practically shrieked.

Bel reached up to undo the cuffs and flipped him back over. He tugged the blindfold away to see his lover's teary, lust filled eyes.

"I like to see your face," he said and thrusted back in.

Fran immediately wrapped his arms and legs around him. He keened loudly as Bel started pounding him even harder than before. He tried to speak, but all that came out was incoherent words and pleasure-filled sounds. Bel wrapped his hand around his leaking cock and pumped him as he was pulled closer and closer to the edge.

"Nngh! Fuck! Ahh- yes! Bel! I'm so close. Please! Please let me cum! It hurts!" He begged.

Bel slipped the ring off.

"FUCK! FUCK! BEL! OH, BEL! I LOVE YOU!" He screamed as he came all over them.

Bel's eyes widened, cumming before he could really register what Fran had said. He pulled out quickly and fell backwards. Fran sat up, his eyes wide too.

"Shit, Senpai. I didn't mean-" Fran began, trying to catch his breath.

"Did you just…" Bel tried to think straight. He scrambled up and pulled his boxers on.

"S-Senpai?" Fran asked uncertainly.

"Don't. Don't say that," he said.

"I'm sorry!" Fran cried. "I didn't- wait, Senpai!"

Bel stumbled to the door and left looking horrified. Tears pricked at Fran's eyes.

"I've ruined everything…"

* * *

><p>Things were going too well for them, so of course Bel has to overreact. He's never been in love before!<p>

(He's scared. Poor baby). ;)

Review, pleaseeee.

Some actual legit plot is coming up too. *gasp*


	16. Back Against The Wall

Bel avoided Fran for three days. Three long miserable days. He was acting like a child.

"Voi, brat," Squalo said to Bel. "What the hell is up with you and the green brat? You've been avoiding him."

"I have not," Bel said.

"Bel, it's obvious," he said. "You practically run from the room every time you see him. You're both miserable."

"Che," Bel snorted. "It's none of your business."

"It is, if I have to send you two on a mission. It won't work if you're not talking to each other."

"I can go alone," Bel snapped.

"Voi! Just tell me what happened!" He growled, growing impatient.

Bel gave him a sour look. "He told me he loved me."

Squalo starred at him for a long moment. "…What?"

"He said he loved me," Bel said.

Squalo closed his eyes, a vein twitching at his temple. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" He screamed and threw a vase at Bel's head.

Bel barely dodged it and it shattered against the wall.

"What the-"

"WHY THE FUCK IS THAT A BAD THING?! YOU'RE AVOIDING HIM FOR THAT? YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

Bel scowled. "Fuck you. Why would I want that brat to love me?"

"Because he's your boyfriend, isn't he? That's what couples eventually do. They say I love you! You should be happy!"

Bel sputtered for words.

"You love him too! I know you do. I've seen the way you look at him. I'm not stupid. You've always been so A.D.D. with your relationships until now. You've been with him for almost a year! Doesn't that mean something? When's the last time you wanted to go out and fuck someone else? You care about him. Don't act like a child, Bel. What are you afraid of?"

Bel looked away. "I'm not afraid of anything," he grumbled.

"Then what the hell is the problem?"

He shrugged, ducking down in case Squalo threw anything else. "I… What if…" He hesitated. "I've never been in love. I've never had an even _remotely_ serious relationship before. What am I supposed to do? How do I act?"

"You act the same," Squalo said, rolling his eyes. "Things don't have to change."

"What if it doesn't work out? What if we break up?" Bel asked, looking uncertain.

"That's not something you should worry about now. If you love each other, then things will work out," he said. "Look, Bel. Don't be afraid to let someone in. Don't push him away. You found someone willing to put up with your insane personality. You're a spoiled, selfish brat-"

"Hey!"

"-and he loves you despite your flaws."

"The prince doesn't have flaws," he pouted.

Squalo rolled his eyes again. "You're lucky to have someone that love you. You're so fucking lucky. Do you have any idea what I would give to have someone love me? Don't screw this up."

"What about boss? Doesn't he…?"

Squalo looked away. "I doubt it. Our "relationship" doesn't mean anything to him."

"Does he know how you feel?"

"Oi- I never said I loved him!" He cried, blushing.

"But you do," Bel said.

"It doesn't matter anyway," he huffed. "Point is, go talk to Fran."

"Alright, I will, but only if you go talk to Xanxus."

"Fuck no," he said quickly. "He'd probably just shoot me."

"How long have you guys been together?"

Squalo shrugged. "Few years, I guess. We never made it official."

"Has he been with anyone else since then?"

"Well… No. I don't think so. Why does that matter?"

"He's only interested in you, then," Bel said. "If he wasn't, then he would be with other people."

"That's not necessarily true," he sighed. "I may just be what's convenient for him."

"I doubt that," Bel said. "Just go talk to him. See what he says. Even if things turn out badly, then it's better to find out so you can move on, right?"

"Y-Yeah. You're right."

"Of course I'm right," he said. "I'm going to find Fran." He walked to the door and stopped. "Um… Thanks for… You know… yelling at me."

Squalo chuckled. "No problem."

"But," he held up a knife threateningly. "Throw anything else at me and I'll kill you."

Squalo laughed and shook his head as Bel left.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short. More to come soon!<p>

Love you guys! :)


	17. He Belongs To Me

Bel took a deep, shaky breath as he stood outside Fran's door. He knocked quietly. Normally he would have just busted in, but he decided to at least try to be tactful. There was a moment of silence before the door opened slightly. Fran peeked out and immediately tried to close it upon seeing him. Bel pushed into the room and closed the door behind him. Fran backed away from him.

"What do you want?" he muttered.

"We need to talk," Bel said.

"If you're going to break up with me, just hurry up," Fran said softly.

"I don't want to break up," he said. "I love you, Fran."

Fran's eyes widened. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do," he said moving up to him. "I was an idiot before. I'm sorry. I panicked."

Fran starred at his feet. "I didn't mean to say it… It just slipped out."

Bel tilted Fran's head up so he could see his eyes. "But you meant it, right?"

Fran's cheeks flushed pink. "Yeah."

Bel grinned and kissed him. "Say it again."

"No way."

"Ehh? Why not?" Bel pouted.

"I don't want to scare you away again," Fran said.

Bel sighed. "You won't. I promise."

"Why did you panic?"

Bel made a face and sat on his bed. "I don't know… I've never had anyone love me before and I've certainly never loved anyone. I've never even liked the people I've slept with. I'm afraid of screwing this up."

"The prince is actually afraid of something?" Fran mocked.

"Shut up."

Fran sighed and sat down beside him. "You won't screw it up, Senpai, as long as you don't go running off again. I can't take it," he said, blinking back tears.

Bel put an arm around him and kissed his head. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"I heard Squalo-Senpai yelling at you," Fran said.

"Yeah… He, uh… talked some sense into me," he muttered. "Anyway," he pushed Fran down on the bed and crawled over him. "Say it again, Froggy."

"Say what?" He asked, feigning innocence.

Bel groaned. "Tell me you love me, stupid. I wanna hear it."

"No," Fran said simply.

Bel growled. "Why not?"

"I don't feel like saying it."

Bel buried his face in Fran's neck. "Froggyyy," he whined.

Fran giggled quietly as Bel's hair and breath tickled his skin. He tugged gently on Bel's hair so he would look up. He cupped his cheeks and kissed him.

"I love you, Senpai," he said.

Bel grinned. "Say it again."

Fran rolled his eyes. "I love you," he repeated.

"Shishishi. The prince loves his Froggy too."

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile*<p>

Squalo stood up to leave and stopped dead when he saw Xanxus standing in the doorway. He had a strange look on his face, one that Squalo couldn't quite describe.

"What would you give to have someone love you?" He asked quietly.

Squalo felt his stomach drop. _Fuck_. "H-How much of that did you hear?"

Xanxus shrugged. "Most of it. Hard not to when you're yelling."

Squalo sat down weakly and buried his face in his hands. Xanxus moved to sit beside him.

"Squalo…"

"Don't. Don't say anything, please," he said desperately. "I'm an idiot. I know."

Xanxus ran a hand through his hair in annoyance. "Damn it, Squalo. I really fucked this up."

Squalo peeked up at him. "Huh?"

He pulled Squalo's hands away and kissed him. "I love you, moron. I thought you already knew that."

Squalo gapped at him. "But how- how the hell am I supposed to know that?!"

"I assumed you knew after how long we've been together," he shrugged.

"I thought you were just using me as a fuck buddy or something!"

Xanxus scowled. "If I wanted just a fuck buddy then I would have picked someone less annoying."

"Voi-"

Xanxus kissed him again to silence him. "I love you. I'm sorry I never told you before."

"I-I love you too."

Xanxus stood up and tugged Squalo towards the door.

"Hey- Where are we going?"

"My room," he said simply.

He closed the door after them and pushed Squalo gently on the bed. He removed Squalo's jacket and boots and tossed them aside. He kissed him as he started unbuttoning his white shirt. He placed gentle kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Squalo shivered at his touch. Xanxus kissed at his exposed skin as he slid the shirt from his shoulders. He pushed him lightly back so he could move over him. He went back to kissing his skin, moving down to lick at his nipples. Squalo gasped quietly. Xanxus was being so gentle with him. He was never gentle. _What was going on?_

Xanxus moved up to nip at his ear. "I love you, Squalo," he said softly.

Squalo could only whimper in reply as Xanxus rubbed his cock through his pants. He bucked his hips up against the other's hand.

"Xanxus," he gasped.

Xanxus moved back down to kiss along his torso. Squalo squirmed under the light touches, so unused to such treatment. He whimpered again as Xanxus kissed him just above his pant line. Xanxus smirked and undid his pants. He slid them and his boxers off. Squalo reached up to tug at his shirt and Xanxus pulled it over his head. He moved back up to kiss him and Squalo kissed back more urgently. He moaned as he felt their naked chests touch. He always loved the feel of Xanxus' muscular chest.

Xanxus pulled lube from the side table drawer and spread Squalo's legs. He pressed a lubed finger inside and Squalo gasped again. Xanxus went back to kissing him as he stretched him with one, two, then three fingers. When he was done, he stripped himself of his remaining clothes, lubed up his cock, and pressed it to his entrance. He waited for Squalo to give him a nod before pushing inside. Squalo moaned quietly. When he adjusted, Xanxus started a slow pace.

"I love you," he said and Squalo felt tears pricking at his eyes.

He tried to will them away, but suddenly the tears started overflowing.

"Ahh, Squalo. What are you crying for?"

"I-I- You're just being so nice right now," he sobbed. "You're always so rough."

Xanxus frowned. "I know… I'm sorry. I get carried away. I'll be more careful."

Squalo shook his head. "I don't mind it all the time…" He murmured.

Xanxus bucked his hips up a little harder to hit his prostate and Squalo arched his back and moaned. Xanxus wiped at the tears still pouring down his cheeks.

"You crying makes me think I'm doing something wrong," he grumbled. "I love you, so be happy about it."

Squalo laughed quietly. "I am happy."

Xanxus smiled and kissed him. Squalo wrapped his arms around him to keep him close. Xanxus pressed light kisses over the other's eyelids and down his face. He started moving faster inside his lover, appreciating the moans escaping the other's lips. He pumped Squalo's cock, knowing he could make him cum soon.

"Mmm, Xanxus!" He cried, spilling his seed over his hand.

Xanxus continued to pump his spent cock with his messy hand until it hardened again. Squalo shivered as his overly sensitive flesh was stimulated.

"Fuck, fuck," he gasped, getting close again.

Xanxus picked up the pace even more, while paying extra attention to the head of Squalo's cock.

"Nngh- ahh! Xanxus, fuck. Please, hurry," he panted. "I want to feel you cum inside me."

Xanxus groaned at his words, cumming hard inside him. The feeling of his hot seed filling him was enough to send Squalo over the edge again. He went limp against his lover and Xanxus slowed his movements down until he came to a stop.

"Stay," Squalo said, wrapping a leg around him as he tried to pull out.

Xanxus grinned and stayed put. He showered Squalo with more kisses, loving the cute blush forming on his cheeks.

"I love you, Squalo," he said.

"I-I love you too."

* * *

><p>Later when everyone is together…<p>

"Hey, listen up jerkwads," Xanxus announced.

Everyone looked up at him expectantly. He pulled Squalo to him and kissed him soundly. Squalo gasped in shock, turning bright red.

"I-Idiot!" He cried when he released him.

Xanxus turned to the others. "Squalo is my lover," he said.

Lussuria squealed with excitement and Levi made a weird face.

Bel laughed. "About time," he grinned. (He would have winked at Squalo, but he would never have seen it through his bangs).

Fran merely yawned and scratched at a fresh hickey from Bel.

* * *

><p>This part was for all you XS lovers out there. :)<p> 


	18. Time Is Running Out

Sorry I haven't been around. My boyfriend of four years and best friend for eight, just died about a month ago, so it's been hard for me. This part is short, but I figured I would throw a teaser out there before the next part.

* * *

><p>"Froggyyy," Bel cooed quietly.<p>

"Hmm?" Fran grunted.

"I wanna do it," Bel said grinning.

Fran rolled his eyes and sat up in bed. "We did it like four times already today, Senpai. Have I not satisfied you?"

Bel snickered. "You know I always want more of you."

"Greedy," Fran said.

"Shishishi," he giggled and tugged Fran's boxers down.

Fran rolled his eyes, but allowed him to pull him onto his lap. He groaned quietly as Bel moved their hips together. It was a full moon that night and the light was splashing through the window, bathing them in eerie blue light. Bel slipped his cock out of his own boxers, not bothering to take them off.

"You're still so wet back here," he said rubbing his cock between his cheeks.

Fran blushed. "Just h-hurry, Bel."

"I want you to ride me, Froggy," he said.

Fran blushed even more. He was rarely ever allowed to take control. He nodded and lifted himself up enough to let Bel's cock reach his entrance. He sat down slowly and Bel groaned. He ran his hands up and down Fran's sides, bucking his hips up. Fran moved up and down slowly on his cock.

"F-Fran," he gasped, gripping his hips firmly. "Faster."

Fran did as he was told, increasing the pace. He would move up quickly and drop back down, so that his prostate was jabbed each time. He threw his head back with a throaty moan as Bel started driving his hips up every time he dropped down.

"Ngh- Bel, you're so deep," he moaned.

Bel growled in response, moving faster. He sat up enough to pull Fran down for a hungry kiss. Fran moaned into the kiss, his cock rubbing against Bel's stomach. Bel let out a breathy gasp as he came inside him.

"Bel!" He cried, cumming all over them.

He rested his forehead against Bel's shoulder as they tried to regain their breath. Bel wrapped his arms around him. When they had calmed down enough Bel gently flipped them over and pulled out. Fran groaned quietly at the loss. Bel tucked himself back in his boxers and pulled Fran close.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

They soon fell asleep, not noticing the shadow at the window.

_"Ushesheshe."_


	19. Unknown Brother

Warning: Spoiler for the Future Arc at the end...

* * *

><p>Bel sat bolt upright in bed a few hours later with a cold sweat. Something was wrong. He looked up to see his window wide open. Someone was there. He was out of bed in seconds, knives in hand.<p>

"You're supposed to be dead," he said quietly. "I killed you."

"Usheshe. Did you honestly think you could get rid of me so easily, my dear little brother?" Raisel grinned.

"How are you here?" He asked, his hands starting to shake. "I fucking killed you."

Raisel's grin grew wider.

"Bel?" Fan said groggily as he sat up.

Bel glanced back.

"Look how cute he is," Raisel snickered. "You two seem so happy together."

Bel growled. "Stay away from him."

Raisel giggled. "What? You don't want to share your toy? That's not very nice."

Bel sent a wave of knives at him, but somehow they didn't hit.

"Kaching," Raisel said with slight irritation. "You'll have to do a lot better than that to kill me."

Bel gave him a wicked grin; ready to pounce when he heard a cry of pain from behind him. He whipped around and saw Fran doubled over. Raisel laughed and stepped through the window.

"Come and catch me, little brother," he said and disappeared into the night.

Bel snarled in anger, rushing over to Fran.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked quickly.

"I-I don't know," Fran said shakily. "I just felt this stabbing pain throughout my entire body. Senpai, who was that?"

Bel leapt up and started dressing in his nearest clothes.

"Senpai?" Fran said. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know," Bel said, yanking his boot on. "That was… That was my brother, but there's no way…"

"I thought you killed him."

"Me too," Bel said and made for the window.

"Wait- Bel, stop!" Fran cried. "Wait for me."

"No!" He yelled. "Stay here."

"Senpai…" He started, but he was gone.

* * *

><p>Fran, now fully dressed, paced the room, constantly looking out the window for him. He had been gone for almost two hours. The first signs of morning were peaking into the room. <em>Where is he? What the hell is going on? Who the fuck was that? His brother is dead. Fuck, what if he's hurt? I have no idea where he is! Should I have told Squalo?<em>

"I should have followed him!" He cried to himself.

Just when he was ready to tear his hair out, Bel returned.

"Senpai!" He cried. "What… Shit- are you okay?" He stepped forward. Something wasn't right.

Bel stood covered in blood, his head down.

"Senpai…?"

"Ushishishi," he heard him giggle. He looked up with an evil grin.

"What happened?" He asked, growing very uneasy.

Bel ran a bloody hand through his hair. "Shishishi. So much blood… Shishi…"

He licked at his bloody hand, moaning at the copper taste.

"Shit," Fran muttered backing up. "Prince the Ripper has made an appearance, hasn't he?"

Bel giggled happily. He pulled out knives and advanced forward. "The prince wants to see more blood, peasant. Shishishi."

"Senpai, stop," he said, backing up. "You're being creepy."

"Ushishishi!" Bel giggled sounding almost hysteric. "The blood of the royal clan has been spilled..."

He pounced, knocking Fran to the ground. Fran struggled frantically to get away, using an illusion to shield himself as Bel made to stab him. Bel giggled as blood trickled down his chin.

"It won't stop flowing. The blood…" He shrieked trying to force his way through the illusion. "Don't struggle peasant. It will all be over soon."

"Bel, Stop! Please! It's me!" Fran cried.

Bel sneered and grabbed a hold of Fran's throat. Fran desperately tried to pull his hand away, gasping for air. Black spots appeared in his vision and his illusion weakened.

"Ushishishi. I'm going to carve you into something pretty," Bel giggled.

He pressed a knife against Fran's cheek and slowly cut into his flesh. Fran cried out in pain, blood spilling down his face.

"Shi~" Bel snickered happily as he leaned down to lick at the wound. "I guess peasants can taste good too."

He sat back, ready to drive the knife into Fran's chest when someone came bursting through the door. The next few moments were complete chaos as Bel was tackled to the ground by Squalo and Xanxus. Fran choked as air filled his lungs again. He looked over to see Bel thrashing as the other two tried to pin him down. He was screaming in what seemed like pure agony, but then he started laughing, high-pitched hysterical laughter. Fran shivered and scooted away, holding his bleeding cheek.

"The blood! The royal blood!" He screamed.

"Take Fran!" Squalo cried as Levi hurried into the room, looking bewildered.

He hesitated a moment before pulling Fran to his feet.

"Come on, kid," he said and took him to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>The Varia's nurse came rushing in with a robe on, clearly just getting out of bed.<p>

"Oh, goodness!" She cried, hurrying to help him.

Fran shuttered as she started working on his face. He could hear Bel's screams and laughter all the way down in the infirmary.

"What the hell happened?" Levi demanded.

Fran was too terrified to speak. Bel almost killed him. He should be dead.

"You're going to need stitches," the nurse said.

Levi growled in annoyance and went back upstairs.

* * *

><p>Squalo and Xanxus had finally gotten Bel under control. He had curled himself into a ball and was sobbing and occasionally crying out. Squalo and Xanxus exchanged confused looks.<p>

"Okay, seriously! What the hell is going on?!" Levi cried.

"No idea," Squalo said, watching Bel with a frown.

"He clearly got in a fight with someone," Xanxus said. "It looks like only half that blood is his."

"We need to get him patched up," Squalo said. "But we should probably keep him away from Fran for a while."

Bel whimpered.

"Fran is getting stitches," Levi said.

"Shit…" Squalo muttered. "I'll go down there."

* * *

><p>He watched as the nurse stitched his cheek.<p>

"What happened?" He asked.

Fran made a funny choked sound, but couldn't get anything else out. Squalo sighed.

"You brats are nothing but trouble," he growled. "Spit it out, what happened?"

"I… I don't really know," he said quietly. "Somebody broke in. Bel said it was his brother and he went after him. He came back like that and…"

"He said he killed his brother," Squalo said with knitted eyebrows.

"I guess… I guess not," he said.

"I need him to stop talking or I can't stitch him up," the nurse said sternly.

Squalo scowled. The nurse finished up the stitching and placed a bandage over it.

"Is he okay?" Fran asked faintly.

"Yeah. I'm going to get you back to your room so we can bring him in here."

Fran nodded and stood up on shaky legs.

"We'll figure this out," Squalo said when they reached his room. "Just get some rest."

Fran nodded and went inside.

* * *

><p>Squalo went back to Bel's room. Xanxus placed Bel over his shoulder and took him down to the infirmary. Bel continued to sob quietly, muttering incoherent things. He struggled weakly as he was cleaned and patched up.<p>

"Froggy," he whined softly.

When they were finished, they put him in a bed and covered him with warm blankets. He was shivering violently and whimpering.

"Has he completely lost it?" Levi muttered when they stepped out.

"Looks like it," Squalo said. "Fran told me his brother came."

Xanxus raised an eyebrow. "Are we dealing with the living dead now?"

"No idea," Squalo said. "But there's no point in asking Bel about it now. We'll have to wait until he calms down."

Xanxus yawned. "I'm going back to bed." He took a hold of Squalo's hand and pulled him along with him.

"V-Voi!" He cried, stumbling slightly. "Don't make up my mind for me!"

* * *

><p>Fran buried himself under the blankets, but was too freaked out to sleep. His cheek throbbed painfully and he couldn't stop shaking. <em>He almost killed me. He wanted to kill me. I've never experienced Prince the Ripper first hand. I should be dead. It was like he didn't even know who I was. His eyes looked so crazy.<em> He shivered. _He's always been a twisted sadist, but he's never really tried to hurt me before. I've always felt so safe with him…_

"I'll die by your hand, which I love so well," he muttered.

(Shakespeare ftw).

* * *

><p>Squalo checked on Bel when it was a more reasonable hour in the morning. Bel was still muttering to himself and wouldn't answer him.<p>

"What the fuck," Squalo said impatiently. "You've never acted like this before. You should be back to your old self by now."

Bel still didn't answer. It was as if he didn't even know he was there. Squalo sighed in exasperation and left the room. He found Fran standing outside the door.

"H-How is he?" He asked quietly.

"He's not himself," Squalo said. "You might not want to go in."

Fran nodded and looked away.

"How's your face?"

Fran shrugged. "Fine."

"I'm sure Luss could fix it up when he gets back," he offered.

Fran shook his head. Squalo put a hand on his shoulder briefly before walking away.

* * *

><p>Fran went to bed in his own room again that night. It was very lonely. He spent almost every single night in Bel's bed. He had grown very accustomed to the warmth of his lover. He tossed and turned, unable to sleep. He jumped when he heard a quiet knock at the door. He turned on his side table lamp and went to the door, opening it hesitantly. Bel stood in the dark hallway.<p>

"Froggy," he croaked. (Croak. Get it?)

Fran felt a spike of fear run through him.

"Froggy, I'm so sorry," he said and flung his arms around him.

Fran let out a quiet gasp as Bel held on to him tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he sobbed. "I didn't mean to. Please forgive me."

Fran blinked back his own tears.

"Please, Fran," he said pulling back so he could see his face. "Please don't leave me. I'm so sorry. I love you. Please. Please, don't leave me."

Fran had never heard anyone sound so desperate. His heart wrenched.

"Bel…" He said quietly, pushing the other's bangs back. His eyes were filled with tears.

"Please don't leave me. I need you," he begged. "I'll do anything you want. Please."

Fran cupped his cheeks and kissed him. "It's okay, Senpai. I'm not going to leave you."

Bel let out a whimper and hugged him again. "I love you, Froggy. I'm so sorry. How badly did I hurt you?"

"Just a few stitches," he said with a shrug. (Try 12).

Bel didn't look convinced. "Froggy…"

"Come here," he said and led him to the bed.

They got under the blankets and Bel buried his face in the other's chest and sobbed. Fran ran a hand gently through his hair.

"It's okay, Senpai," he repeated. "Really."

"It's not okay!" He cried. "I almost killed you! If they hadn't stopped me…" He shuttered. "I hardly even remember what happened. It's all a blur."

"What do you remember?"

Bel sat up and wiped at his eyes. "My brother… He's alive. I tried to kill him, but he was so much more powerful than me. His attacks… I couldn't even see them. He could have killed me, but he just left me there. He kept laughing," he said with a snarl.

"How is he alive?"

"I have no idea! He wouldn't tell me," he said running his hands through his hair in frustration. "I just can't believe it… I've spent so much time thinking I had killed him. He's the reason I'm the way I am. He's the reason I love killing and now… It turns out I never killed him. I've been wrong this whole time. It makes me question who the hell I am."

"You're still the same person, Senpai," Fran said. "So you were wrong, but who's to say you wouldn't have ended up like this anyway? You're a psychotic killer who belongs in a nut house. You were bound to kill someone along the way. It doesn't matter whether you killed him or not. You're still you. Everything is going to be okay. We'll figure out what's going on."

"I have to kill him…" Bel said.

Fran wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek. "We'll find him."

* * *

><p>"Did I give you permission to see him?" Byakuran asked.<p>

Raisel rolled his eyes as he stood before his leader.

"He's my little brother. How can I resist torturing him after what he did to me?"

Byakuran popped a few marshmallows into his mouth. "I did not bring you back to deal with petty sibling rivalry. I will take that ring away if I have to."

"Kaching," Raisel looked down at the ring on his finger. "But he stabbed me…"

"Go get ready," he said. "We have work to do."

* * *

><p>Time passed and Bel did not see his brother again. He searched for weeks trying to find him, but was soon distracted by the threat of the Millefiore family. Fran's wound healed, but left a scar that haunted Bel every day. He promised that one day he would find Raisel and kill him.<p>

* * *

><p>As those of you who have readwatched the Future Arc know, Bel does run into his brother again so I'm going to leave it as is. I don't want to change it.


	20. If This Is It

20th chapter. wut wut

Note: Everyone only receives memories from when Tsuna goes to the future, so Bel ends up with very little memory of his relationship with Fran...

Also, how old is Fran? I don't think Akira Amano has ever officially told us his age. I'm guessing around 8 in the present? I'm going to pretend he's 10, so Bel doesn't seem like a complete pedo! ;)

* * *

><p>"Oof!" Bel huffed, as memories of what happened in the future came to his 16-year-old self. "The fuck…"<p>

He looked around to see the other Varia members all looking as confused as him.

"Are you guys experiencing the same thing as me?" Squalo asked, rubbing his head.

All but Mammon said yes.

"Could all of that really have happened?" Lussuria asked uncertainly.

"It did," Xanxus said.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Mammon said.

"Mammon!" Bel cried. "You- you died!"

"Yes, but it looks like the Vongola kid changed the future," Squalo said.

"Huh?" Mammon said.

Bel looked around. "Wait- Fran?"

"Fran isn't with us, remember?" Squalo said. "He joins us in the future."

Bel felt panicked. He could remember being with Fran. They were dating in the future, but he couldn't remember how it happened or who exactly this green haired stranger was. He felt a strange pull in his heart. _I think I was in love with that guy. We're supposed to be together. _

"That brat was annoying, but he was a great illusionist," Squalo said. "We need to find him."

"He said you were a 'stupid long haired captain,'" Bel giggled, remembering.

"Voi! You're lying!"

"Do we really need two?" Mammon asked sourly. "And what the hell is going on?"

"Where would he be?" Lussuria asked.

Mammon huffed in annoyance when he was ignored.

"Rokudo Mukuro is his master in the future," Levi said. "Before he joins us."

"We'll look into it and then go retrieve him," Squalo said.

"Yeah- Bel needs to find his boyfriend," Levi laughed.

Mammon gave him a sharp look and Bel's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Shut up!" He snarled and flung knives at him. "Why the hell was the prince dating that annoying brat? I didn't get any memories of that!"

"Apparently you guys were together a while. I remember you telling him you loved him," Squalo sniggered.

Bel looked mortified.

"We'll have to find him before Mukuro goes after him," Squalo said. "Then you can see what he remembers about your relationship."

"Fuck that!" Bel growled. "I don't want to be with him!"

He stormed out of the room.

_This is way too confusing. Why was I with that kid? I have all of these weird feelings. I remember kissing him and…_ He blushed furiously. _I slept with him! Eek! I'm with Mammon! That means we break up… Okay, we aren't really 'dating' anyway, but still. Do I really fall in love with that frog? It's impossible!_

"Belphegor," Mammon called.

Bel turned around and he couldn't help but give him a guilty look.

"So you end up finding someone else to play with," Mammon said.

Bel shrugged. "Apparently. Shishi. I guess you're not good enough in bed. I had to find someone else," he teased.

Mammon gave him a deadly look. "Be carful what you say, brat."

"Shishi. What are you going to do- ow!" He gasped as he was suddenly slammed against the wall by Mammon's adult form illusion. He let out a whine as his cock was groped through his black jeans.

"I may only be an illusion, but I'm the best you'll ever have," he growled in his ear.

"Nngh! M-Mammon, don't," he gasped, squirming. His cheeks flushed. "The o-others will hear."

"Then stay quiet," he murmured.

He groped him more firmly. Bel whimpered, his knees growing weak. He hated that Mammon could get him to react this way and so easily. He gripped at the front of Mammon's shirt and bit his lip. Quiet moans were starting to escape, so he covered his mouth.

"You're close already, aren't you Bel?" He whispered and nibbled on his ear.

Bel whimpered again. His legs had almost given way and Mammon had to press him against the wall.

"Mammon, stop. I-" he panted. "I can't-"

"Cum for me, slutty prince," he hummed.

Bel cried out as he came in his pants. Mammon chuckled as he let him slide to the floor. The illusion faded.

"You cum too easily," he said.

"Fuck you," he panted.

"Che. Go find your little boyfriend, brat," Mammon said coldly. "I really don't care."

He left Bel slumped against the wall.

* * *

><p>A few days later they all flew to France to find Fran.<p>

"Nervous?" Squalo snickered to Bel as they climbed their way upriver.

"Shut up before I stab you," he snapped.

They reached the top of the cliff and ran into Mukuro and his gang.

*Please note: Parts in bold come directly from the manga. *

"**Rokudo Mukuro!"**

"**Varia!"** Mukuro cried. **"Ah, I see it's about him. You are moving to acquire him too."**

Bel scanned the area quickly, his heart pounding. _I can't help but want to see him. My future lover…_

"**Oh, that's him there, right?"** He asked, spotting him.

They all looked around to see a 10 year younger Fran with a giant apple on his head. He was muttering to himself.

"**An apple head now**…" Bel said. _Moron_.

"**I sense people**," Fran said and looked around.

Bel's stomach did a flip flop upon seeing his face. _Shit… He's so cute_. He could feel himself blushing.

"**Shishi. Caught the child Fran,"** he grinned.

Fran looked deeply confused and rubbed at his eyes. **"Not good,"** he said. **"I'm seeing fairies." **He did a weird little dance. **"Onbu rakokko, dunbura kokko. Fairies, go away**."

"**What is that idiot doing?"** Bel cried.

"**A hex?!"**

"**Does he not know who we are?"**

Bel watched with uncertainty as Mukuro tried to talk to him.

"**I'm surprised,"** Fran said. **"That on this mountain, there would be a pineapple fairy."**

Bel couldn't help but laugh.

"**Ah, now that I look closer, I recognize the long haired one, or rather I know everyone with him. You're all one team."**

"**Ding ding~"** Bel said happily.

"**He finally noticed, eh?"** Squalo said.

"**You guys are tooth decay fungi,"** Fran said.

"Ehh?!" Bel cried. "**Why you- I'll kill him!"**

Fran may be his future lover, but there was no way he was going to let anyone insult a prince.

"**I'll juice you,"** he snarled and flung knives at him.

They all hit Fran's apple head illusion.

"**Help me! A tooth decay fungus that forgot to cut its bangs!"** Fran cried. **"And that bad-looking guy threw original looking knives at me!"**

Squalo held him back as he tried to throw more knives.

"I guess your little boyfriend wants to break up," Levi laughed.

"Shut up before I kill you, peasant!" he growled. He was starting to panic. What the fuck was wrong with Fran. Did he really not know them or was he just being a brat?

Squalo and Mukuro soon had him cornered and Bel noticed that Mammon had disappeared.

"**Not good,"** Fran whined. **"Unless I can calm the fairies, they'll kill me…" **He turned to Squalo. **"That hair defies common sense. There is no human that would have confidence with hair like that. Glasses fairy-san, too, your skin is incredible. It's like an eraser! **(De fuq?)** Pineapple fairy-san, you just now got here, but it smells like pine. Ahh, it smells! It really smells!"**

"**Hey! Listen for a minute, Fran,"** Squalo said, fighting the urge to kill him. **"Do you remember getting shot in the head recently?"**

"**According to grandma, it seems like I was shot in the head with a cube of cheese,"** he said, frowning. **"I lost my memories, so I can't remember it."**

"**I knew it."**

"**In other words, he lost all of the memories from the future,"** Mukuro said.

Bel felt his stomach drop. _No memories of the future…? He doesn't know who I am. That means he doesn't remember us being together. _

"**Rokudo Mukuro,"** Squalo said. **"I have something to say to you."**

"**As do I to you, Superbia Squalo." **

"**You can have Fran,"** they said together.

"We don't fucking want him!" Bel snarled and stormed off into the forest. He was furious and quite crushed, whether he would admit it or not. The idea of being with Fran in the future had grown on him the last few days. He could remember how happy he was with him, something he wasn't accustomed to. He felt loved. He wanted to feel that way again, but now there was no chance of that. Mammon was always a jerk to him. He would never act the way Fran did. He felt embarrassed and dreaded the teasing he would no doubt face.

He trudged through the woods for a while, lost in thought.

"Mumu. What are you doing?" Someone asked. "Did you follow me?"

Bel jumped slightly and looked up to see Mammon. "The prince follows no one. Not on purpose, anyway. Where did you go?"

"That's none of your business," he snapped. "Shouldn't you be with that brat?"

Bel looked away. "I don't need him."

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter," he said. "I-I don't want that snot-nosed brat anyway."

His hands balled into fists as he felt them tremble.

"Did he reject you?"

"No!" Bel scowled. "The prince is never rejected."

"Then what happened?" Mammon asked again.

"He doesn't remember any of it," he said quietly. "He had no idea who we were."

Mammon chuckled. "So we're not getting another illusionist, then?"

Bel shrugged and sniffed. Mammon frowned and turned into his adult illusion. He pushed Bel's bangs back.

"Don't-" he said, pulling back.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"I'm not!" He cried and turned away, wiping at his eyes.

"Don't be such a baby, Belphegor," Mammon said. "Why are you acting this way?"

"I don't know!" He wailed. "They're just memories of the future! I don't know why I'm upset about it!"

"The Vongola brat changed the future, so maybe you guys aren't supposed to be together," Mammon shrugged.

Bel said nothing.

"Look, you don't need that kid," he said. "This future will be different."

"But he… He loved me," Bel said softly. "No one else ever has."

"That's not true," he said. He pulled Bel close. "You're being dramatic."

"I am not!" He cried, trying to pull back. "Now that I've seen what it's like to have that, I-I want it again. I don't want to be alone…" He said quietly, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. He was not acting very princely. Mammon would surely tease him for this.

Instead, much to his surprise, he kissed him. "You're not alone, Bel," he said. "You have me."

"But you- you don't want me," he stammered. "You told me before this didn't mean anything."

"Yeah, well, I meant it at the time," he said. "Things have changed. I don't want you to be with him."

Bel was speechless.

"Forget him," he said. "I'm going to find a way to lift this curse and I'll get my body back."

"H-How?" He asked.

Mammon turned back to his baby form and landed on Bel's shoulder. "Let's go back. I'll explain what I know on the way."

* * *

><p>My dear BelxFran fans… My story is going off in a direction that you guys won't like. :( BUT! I am a devoted BelxFran fan myself, so just keep reading. :)<p>

Thanks for the reviews and the very sweet messages. You guys are awesome.


	21. Overdue

Warning: Spoilers from the Curse of the Rainbow Arc, so don't read if you aren't caught up!

Note that I changed the results of the Curse of the Rainbow Arc. I want them to have their old bodies back!

* * *

><p>"Fuck, Mammon!" Bel cried out as he was sucked off.<p>

Mammon hummed in response.

"Mm- ah!" He moaned. "M-Mammon, I'm- I can't-"

He reached up and pinched at Bel's nipples and he came shooting into his mouth.

"You're in a good mood today," he panted when Mammon pulled away.

Mammon smiled a rare smile, turning back to his baby form and landing on Bel's stomach. "Xanxus agreed to fight for me. I won't be in this stupid cursed form for much longer."

Bel grinned. "I can't wait to shed blood for you."

"It won't be long now," he said. "We're going to Japan tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Bel avoided Fran during the whole affair. He did not want to see him. Not that it was too hard to do considering his team never fought directly against Team Verde. All he wanted to do was focus on the fight so he could have Mammon. Now here he was standing before him, in his uncursed form. His hood covered most of his face, but he could tell he was smiling.<p>

"Mammon!" He cried, limping forward.

"Don't hurt yourself," he said.

Bel's heart leapt at the sound of his voice. He was finally more than an illusion. He hesitantly reached for him and Mammon pulled him close. He couldn't help but gasp at the sudden warmth around him. He felt so much better than his illusion had. He pushed back the hood to see Mammon's face clearly and he couldn't help but grin.

"You look good, Mammon," he said. "Even though you're still shorter than me."

Mammon's cheeks flushed lightly. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

Bel shrugged. "It's no big deal. You can finally be yourself again."

Mammon nodded and kissed him. Bel moaned at the contact.

"I want to reward you for your hard work," he said, pushing Bel back toward the bed.

Bel's cheeks flushed as the back of his knees hit the bed. Having the real Mammon here was so different. He was pushed down and Mammon moved over him. He threaded his hands in Mammon's hair as he kissed him. He moaned loudly as their hips ground together. Mammon would have normally teased him for getting hard so fast, but at the moment all he wanted to do was put his body to good use.

"I'm going to fuck your brains out," he whispered in his ear. Bel moaned. "I'll finally have the strength to do it."

He stripped Bel of his clothes, practically tearing them off. He knew he should be more careful with Bel's injuries, but Bel didn't seem to mind at all as he desperately reached for him. He tried to help Mammon with his own clothes, but his hands were shaking too much.

"Relax," Mammon chuckled and threw his shirt aside. He stood up so he could slide his pants and boxers off.

Bel moaned at the sight. "H-Hurry," he whined.

Mammon moved back onto the bed and Bel sucked on his fingers. He pressed the first two in at the same time and Bel moaned louder. He bucked his hips and gripped the sheets tightly. Mammon moved his fingers in and out. Bel couldn't remember ever being more turned on in his life. _The real Mammon was finally here._

"J-Just put it in," he panted. "I'm ready."

Mammon smirked and pulled his fingers out. "It's going to hurt."

"I don't care," he said. "Just hurry."

Mammon lifted his hips up and pressed swiftly inside. Bel cried out and wrapped his legs around him. Mammon wasted no time in starting his thrusts. He had waited too long for this. Bel didn't complain, only urging him on. He was pounding into him so hard that Bel knew he would be bleeding. (He would have snapped and turned into Prince the Ripper, but he was far too distracted).

"M-Mammon, fuck! So good-" he cried.

Mammon groaned quietly. He wasn't going to last much longer. It had been far too long since he had done this. He wrapped his hand around Bel's cock and pumped him.

"Mammon! Mammon, I- ahh-" He moaned.

"Bel," he gasped breathlessly as he came.

"Mammon!" Bel practically screamed, cumming as he felt Mammon's hot seed inside him.

Mammon collapsed on top of him and Bel clung to him. He pulled out and rolled so that Bel was now on his chest. Bel half expected him to disappear and be back in his cursed form. He had never been able to lay with him like this before.

"Shishi," he giggled happily, snuggling into his chest.

Mammon wrapped his arms securely around him.

"You've never been able to cum inside me before," he said blushing and squirming as he felt it leaking from his entrance.

Mammon grinned. "It's something you'll have to get used to."

Bel's cheeks burned and he hid his face, but he was grinning.

"We need to go to the hospital," Mammon said. "The others will be expecting us."

Bel whined and looked up at him. "No way. I finally get to be with the real you."

Mammon smirked and flipped them back over. "Let's go for one more round, then we'll go."

Bel pouted. "The prince does not want to share his…" He stopped himself.

"His what?" Mammon asked, knowingly.

Bel looked away as his cock was stroked.

"His what?" Mammon repeated, smirking again. "What am I?"

"Nngh- Mammon," he whimpered as he pressed his wet slit. "D-Don't make me say it."

Mammon was grinning now. "Boyfriend?" He offered.

Bel nodded.

"You don't have to share your boyfriend with anyone," he said and leaned up to place kisses along his jaw before kissing his lips. "As long as I don't have to share either," he said firmly.

Bel nodded his head more quickly and leaned up for another kiss. "The prince is yours."

* * *

><p>Eek... a bit more fluffy than I intended, but eh..<p>

I wanted to write a part where Bel runs into Fran during the fights, but they never see each other in the manga, so I decided to leave it out.

P.S. BelxFran forever :)


	22. Give A Little More

Wahhhh! Why are there so many Mammon haters?! :( :'( You guys will hate this chapter too... (Not to worry! Shizniz goes down in the next chapter).

* * *

><p>*A year passes*<p>

"Mammon," Bel sighed as he lay on the bed they shared.

"Hm?" Mammon looked up at him as he took off his cloak.

Bel got up and moved to stand in front of him. He was quite a bit taller than his lover. "The prince wants to try something different."

Mammon raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"I want to try topping you," he said.

"No way," Mammon said immediately, turning away to hide his blush.

"Ehh? Why not?" He whined.

"You can't afford it," he snapped.

"That's not fair," Bel pouted.

"Why are you bringing this up now?"

Bel shrugged. "The prince wants to be in control sometimes too."

Mammon scowled. "You don't like the arrangement?"

Bel frowned. "Can't we try it once and see if you like it?"

"I will not like it," he grumbled.

"Mammonnn," he whined. "Just once."

Mammon hesitated. "And if I don't like it…?"

Bel grinned. "Then we won't try again," he said, pushing him toward the bed. He wasn't going to waste anytime in case he changed his mind.

He pushed Mammon down on the bed and started removing his clothes. Mammon scowled the whole time.

"Don't pout," Bel said and removed his own shirt.

He leaned up to capture Mammon's lips, forcing him to stop scowling. He kissed him until they were both breathless before moving down to nibble on his neck. Mammon gasped quietly and shuttered as Bel sucked on his weak spot.

"Mumu," he said with irritation.

He was starting to fidget by the time Bel reached his nipples and he let out another slightly louder gasp. He bit his lip to keep quiet. Bel grinned as he could feel him arch against him. He sucked on his nipples for a while, before moving down his stomach. Mammon's cheeks were flushed pink by now and his cock was getting hard.

"Hurry up," he said, jumping as Bel nipped at his thighs.

"Yeah, yeah," Bel said and reached for the lube in the side drawer.

Mammon fidgeted nervously as Bel nudged his legs apart. He spread lube on his fingers. He snickered at his embarrassed lover.

"Just try to relax," he said.

Mammon looked away as he rubbed the first finger against his hole. He pressed it in slowly and he could feel Mammon tense.

"Relax," he repeated.

"Shut up," he snapped.

Bel rolled his eyes. He pushed his finger further inside and Mammon winced. He moved it in and out slowly until he started to adjust. He added a second finger and Mammon hissed.

"I hate you," he grumbled.

"I'm going slow, stupid," Bel snapped back. "Quit complaining."

He added a third finger and Mammon gripped the sheets tightly and arched his back a bit.

"F-Fuck," he gasped. "It hurts."

Bel leaned down to lick his half hard member. Mammon bucked his hips up as he took him into his mouth. He let out a breathy moan as he moved his fingers in and out. When he was stretched enough, Bel removed the rest of his own clothes, lubed up his cock, and pressed it at his entrance. Mammon squirmed anxiously, his violet eyes wide.

"Just breathe," Bel said, leaning up to kiss him. "I'll make you feel good soon enough."

Mammon gave him a slight nod and he started pushing in.

"Fuck!" Mammon cried. "Ow! Ow! Shit!"

"Relax!" Bel groaned.

"I'm so going to charge you for this," he snarled, tearing up.

"You're being such a baby," Bel groaned, pressing further in. "F-Fuck, you feel so good."

Mammon scowled at him.

"There. I'm all the way in," he grunted.

Mammon gripped his shoulders tightly. He felt as though he was being split in half.

"It gets better," Bel panted, trying to keep his hips still as Mammon constricted around him.

"Fuck that!" He cried.

"I'm going to start moving," he warned him.

Mammon dug his nails into his shoulders as he moved in and out slowly. He eventually started to relax and released his death grip.

"Aren't you supposed to hit my prostate or something?" He muttered.

"I'm working on it!" Bel said defensively. "I've never done this before."

He started moving in and out faster, trying to find that spot. He had to make Mammon feel good or he was never going to get another chance!

"You fucking suck at this," Mammon complained. "I can't believe I- eep!"

Mammon let out a funny little sound and slapped his hand over his mouth in shock. Bel grinned.

"I found it," he said happily and aimed for that spot again.

"Ah!" He cried.

Bel pulled his hand away from his mouth and continued to thrust. "Let me hear you, Mammon~"

"Oh, ah! Nngh! Stop- don't do that!" Mammon cried.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Bel snickered.

"I-I changed my mind! Ah! Quit it!" He gasped. He couldn't control the moans suddenly spilling from his lips.

"No way," Bel said. "I'm going to make you cum everywhere."

Mammon blushed and squirmed. "Bel!" He whined.

Bel started thrusting harder and wrapped his hand around the other's cock. He was already on edge himself. He was feeling way too good to last much longer. Mammon moaned louder at the new stimulation.

"No, Bel- ngh! Slow down!" He said panicked.

"What's the matter Mammy-kun?" He teased. "Are you going to cum?"

Mammon couldn't form words anymore, his body was in too much pleasure. He had no idea he could ever feel this way. He threw his head back as he came, spilling all over them. Bel came shortly after with a groan as Mammon constricted around him. Mammon tensed as he was filled with hot seed. He was too embarrassed to meet Bel's eyes and hid his face behind his arm. Bel snickered as he pulled out and Mammon grunted at the sudden emptiness. He turned away from Bel.

"We're not doing that again," he growled.

"Wha- Oh, come on!" Bel cried. "You enjoyed that!"

"I did not."

"Liar," he snapped. "You can't fake sounds like that and you certainly can't fake cumming. You liked it. Why else would you cum so fast? Don't be embarrassed. I've let you do that to me hundreds of times."

"Mumu," Mammon grumbled.

"Kaching," Bel said angrily. He slid out of bed and reached for his boxers.

"Where are you going?" Mammon asked, sitting up.

"Anywhere else," he said and pulled them on.

"Bel…" He said softly. "D-Don't go."

"Che," he grunted and grabbed his pants.

"Bel, please," he said.

Bel stopped and looked up. Mammon's cheeks were bright red.

"We can do it again, okay? Just don't go," he said quietly.

Bel cocked his head to the side.

"It's just really embarrassing," he muttered, starring down at his hands. "I… I didn't expect to enjoy that at all, but I-I did."

Bel grinned. "I told you."

"S-Shut up."

Bel moved back to the bed. "Your embarrassment is unbelievably cute."

"Shut up!" He repeated and turned away from him again.

"Shishishi." He grabbed some tissues. "Let's clean up."

Mammon hid his face as Bel cleaned the cum leaking from his ass.

"We're not doing it again for a while though," Mammon said as Bel curled up behind him. "My back is already starting to hurt."

"Shishishi."

* * *

><p>Don't worry, Bel Bel will have his Fran Fran soon enough. Promise.<p> 


	23. Hearts a Mess

Wahhhh! I'm sorry it's been forever since I've posted. Last semester at college, one more final, then graduation! Finally! Thennn I can finally get back to this story.

* * *

><p>Several years passed and Bel was still with Mammon (He's 20!). He hadn't seen Fran since the Arcobaleno curse had been lifted. He had grown taller and his hair was much wilder.<p>

"You're too tall," Mammon grumbled as Bel stood before him.

"Ushishi. You're just mad 'cause I'm so much stronger than you," Bel snickered.

Mammon scowled. "Don't underestimate me, Belphegor."

Bel's grin widened and he pulled Mammon close. "Fine~ If you're that sour about it, I'll let you top tonight."

Mammon smiled slightly at this. "Good. You hardly ever let me top anymore."

"The prince is better at topping."

"You are not!" Mammon cried.

"Prove it~" Bel teased.

Mammon growled and shoved him backwards. Bel snickered and allowed him to push him back onto the bed. Mammon crawled over him.

"You're going to get it," Mammon said, a dark aura growing around him.

Bel's cheeks flushed. He loved seeing Mammon this way. Worm-like tentacles suddenly appeared and ripped Bel's clothes off.

"O-Oi!" He cried, in annoyance. "I liked those pants."

"Shut up," Mammon snapped.

Some of the tentacles moved to pin Bel's arms above his head. Others slithered across his body and Bel gasped at the touch.

"Pervert!" He whined as the tentacles started flicking at his nipples.

Mammon chuckled lightly and stood up. Bel cried out half in shock and half in pleasure as the tentacles moved low to stroke at his thighs and over his cock.

"M-Mammon," he panted as his cock was pumped to hardness. The tentacles strangely aroused him. They didn't feel gross and slimy as he had expected, but more soft and warm. _Maybe he was the real pervert…_

Mammon simply watched, slowly stripping himself of his clothes. Bel tried to hold back moans, squirming under the illusion's touch. He attempted to close his legs, but more tentacles appeared to force them apart. He cried out as his inner thighs were stroked.

"F-Fuck!" He gasped.

Mammon took lube from the drawer and moved to settle himself between Bel's legs. Bel pulled and squirmed.

"You can't escape, my dear prince," Mammon said.

Bel shivered. Mammon lubed up his fingers and shoved two inside him. Bel arched his back and cried out.

"Damn it, Mammon!" He snapped. "Go slower! It's been a while."

Mammon smirked. "You're in no position to be giving orders."

He pushed his fingers in and out quickly, forcing his entrance to stretch. He gripped Bel's cock and pumped him. Bel moaned at the contact and bucked his hips up, despite the pain. Mammon added a third finger and he hissed. He shoved his fingers up further to hit Bel's prostate, making him cry out. He repeated the movement again and again.

"How does it feel, princess?" He asked.

"Mmm! Ah! Fuck!" Bel moaned.

Mammon snickered. The tentacles moved back to stroke Bel's cock as Mammon's fingers moved inside him.

"Ah- Mammon, I can't-" Bel panted.

The tentacles gave him a firm squeeze and he came, shooting all over his stomach. Mammon removed his fingers and shoved his cock inside him. He wasn't going to give Bel anytime to breath. Bel cried out loudly.

"Fuck!"

Mammon started thrusting immediately. He let his frustration and lust fuel his movements. Bel's toes curled in pleasure as his prostate was jabbed.

"T-There!" He cried.

Mammon focused on that spot, moving as fast and hard as he could. Bel moaned and gasped at the onslaught of pleasure. The tentacles were moving all over his body, stroking and caressing him. There was one on his cock again, teasing his leaking tip.

"Ah- Mammon!" He cried as he came again.

Mammon groaned and came inside him. He slumped against him and let the illusions disappear. Bel immediately wrapped his arms around him. They lay there panting for a while.

"I have to leave for a mission tonight," Mammon said.

Bel frowned. "Without me?"

"No one needs to be killed, so there is no need for you to go," he said. He leaned up to nip at Bel's collarbone. "Don't pout, my love. I won't be gone long."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

It was Mammon's turn to frown as he buried his face in Bel's neck. "China. I have to go see that stupid arrogant Fon about another family's potential threat."

"Why can't someone else go?" He grumbled.

"Squalo wants me to go, because I know him," Mammon said sourly.

"Hmph."

Mammon sat up. "I need to get ready."

Bel nodded. Mammon went to take a shower and change his clothes. Bel was dozing off by the time he was done. He went over and kissed Bel's forehead.

"Mmm," Bel hummed sleepily. "Don't be gone too long."

"I'll try not to," he said.

"I love you, Mammon," he said.

Mammon smiled and kissed him. He pulled his hood up as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Now for some less perverted stuff...<p>

* * *

><p>Mammon scowled as he stepped off the Varia's private jet. Fon was waiting for him.<p>

"Don't smile at me, asshole," he grumbled as he approached him.

Fon chuckled. "Just as cheerful as ever," he said, not the least bit offended.

"Let's just get this over with," he said. "I could be making good money back at home."

"Life isn't all about money, Viper," Fon said.

"It's Mammon!" He snapped.

Fon smiled. "I know, but you were Viper for so long. What made you change it?"

"None of your business," Mammon huffed.

Fon could only shake his head and chuckle as Mammon marched away. "He's so stubborn…"

* * *

><p>Mammon spent several weeks with Fon, scoping out the new threat and seeing just what they were up to. This would be his last night in China.<p>

"Would you like strawberry milk, Mammon?" Fon asked him.

He scowled at him. "Don't you have anything better?"

"Like what? Are you finally warming up to tea?" He smiled hopefully.

Mammon snorted. "No way. I'm talking about alcohol. I want to reward myself for putting up with you for so long."

Fon raised his eyebrows. He went to retrieve a bottle and two glasses. He poured a clear liquid into each.

"What is it?" Mammon asked.

"Baijiu," he said.

Mammon frowned and took a sip. He grimaced. He saw Fon smiling at him, so he took another sip.

"I didn't think you were a drinker," he muttered as Fon took a sip of his own drink.

"Being around you makes me want to drink too," Fon said, still smiling.

"Mumu," Mammon grumbled.

He took another sip of his drink, his eyes widening as he saw Fon down his whole drink. Not wanting to be one upped, he quickly finished his own. He ignored the burning in his stomach. Fon poured more for each of them.

"Mammon…" Fon began after a while. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Mammon was a little startled by the question. _Why ask after all this time?_ He took a large gulp of his drink and cringed.

"Don't ask stupid questions unless you want to be charged for it," he said.

Fon looked at him without smiling for the first time that night. "You can charge me if you give me a good answer."

Mammon frowned. "Fine. You're annoying," he said. "You think your stupid martial arts are better than illusions. You're always trying to give me unwanted advice and you're arrogant. You act like you know all about me, but you don't know me at all! You act like you're so perfect and I'm nothing!"

Fon raised his eyebrows as Mammon finished off his drink. He poured him another one and he knocked it back in one go.

"You shouldn't drink that so fast," Fon warned him. "It's quite strong."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Mammon snapped. "I know how to drink."

Fon shrugged and allowed Mammon to snatch the bottle from him.

"I don't think you're nothing," Fon said.

Mammon snorted. "I'm better than you, Fon. I could beat you anytime I want!"

"Even now?" He asked.

Mammon stood up abruptly. "Of course I fucking can!" He swayed slightly and had to grip his chair for support.

Fon smiled. "Are you doing okay, Mammon?"

"Shut up!" He snapped and sat back down. "I just don't feel like it right now."

Fon chuckled as he took another drink. He was amazed by how quickly the alcohol was getting to Mammon. He really should take it away from him, but this could prove to be entertaining… They sat silently for a while.

"I'm not perfect, you know," he said.

"Che. I know that," Mammon said. "But you're… I guess you're not that bad all the time," he admitted. _Oh, man. Why did I just say that? My brain is starting to feel fuzzy. _

Fon raised his eyebrows. "I don't mean to annoy you, Mammon," he said. "I really do have a lot of respect for you."

Mammon paused a moment to comprehend his words. "Why?" He asked uncertainly.

"You're an amazing illusionist," he said. "The best I've ever seen, but you're a stubborn brat as well."

"Mumu," Mammon muttered, swaying slightly.

"I like you though," he said. "I like your grouchy personality. It's cute."

"Grouchy?" He said indignantly, too drunk to notice that he'd called him cute. "Shut up!"

Fon chuckled.

"I like your tattoo," Mammon said absently after another pause.

Fon's eyes widened slightly and he smiled. "This one?" He asked, unbuttoning his shirt enough to expose most of it.

"Yes," he breathed.

"Why?"

"It's s-sexy," he stuttered.

Fon could feel his cheeks heat up. "Would you like to touch it?" He asked, huskily.

It was Mammon's turn to blush. "No!" He said quickly, but reached out anyway. He ran his fingers gentle over it and Fon hummed quietly.

Mammon jerked his hand back and looked away. _Why the hell did I just do that?! His skin was really warm though… Wait! Fuck- _He stood up again, more carefully this time.

"I need some air," he muttered.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the cool air hit his warm face. He tensed as he heard the door slide open behind him. Fon slipped outside and stood beside him.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Fuck off," he snapped.

"Ah, so you're done being civil," Fon sighed.

Mammon said nothing. He started to fidget as they stood in silence. It was almost deafeningly quiet. He had to grip the rail to keep himself steady. _Fuck, I'm dizzy._ He didn't notice as Fon moved closer to him.

"Why do you always wear a hood?" He asked.

Mammon jumped. "None of your business," he said defensively.

Fon could hear him slur and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He reached up and pushed back the hood. Mammon yelped and frantically tried to pull it back up.

"No, no, I want to see," Fon said grabbing his wrists.

Mammon struggled for a moment. "Let go!"

"But your eyes are pretty," he said, gazing down into wide purple orbs. "You shouldn't hide them."

Mammon's face turned bright red and he started struggling again. "Quit messing around, asshole!"

Fon frowned and yanked Mammon forward, pulling him against him.

"I'm being serious," he said.

Mammon was too stunned to pull away. Fon's body felt warm against his and he had to look away. His heart was beating erratically in his chest.

"Mammon…" He said softly and he looked up.

Mammon gasped as he felt lips against his own. His mind went completely blank. Fon moved back and seeing as he wasn't being attacked or screamed at, he kissed him again. This time more firmly and then again. He pulled Mammon closer, loving the quiet moan that the other emitted. He licked at his lips and Mammon parted them easily. Mammon gasped as their tongues touched, feeling a shiver run down his spine. Fon couldn't help but groan too. He never thought he would be kissing Mammon, or at least not without a fight.

The kiss soon grew more urgent and Mammon started pulling on Fon's shirt. His small fingers explored any exposed skin he could reach and Fon had to pull back for breath.

"Mammon," he panted. "Should… Should we go inside?"

Mammon paused and Fon waited with baited breath. One wrong move and he would scare the illusionist away.

"Y-yeah," Mammon said with a nod.

Fon grinned and led them back inside. He led Mammon into his room and pushed him down on the bed. He crawled over him.

"Let's see if we can tear that cold exterior of yours away for a while," he said and swooped down for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Mammon groaned when he awoke the next morning. His head was pounding and he felt sticky. He sat up and gasped at the sudden pain shooting through his backside. His eyes widened as he looked around.<p>

"Oh, my god!" He cried, at the realization that he was in bed with Fon.

Memories of the night before flooded into his aching brain.

"Mmm," Fon grunted.

"Oh, my fucking god!" He cried. "What the fuck! Shit!" He scrambled up. "This was not supposed to happen! I have a boyfriend! Oh, my god- Bel- he'll never forgive me!"

Fon sat up groggily and rubbed his head. "I didn't know you were seeing anyone, but I don't regret what we did."

Mammon scrabbled to get his clothes on. "Well, I regret it! I was drunk! It was a mistake!"

Fon stood up too. "I've always liked you, Mammon," he said calmly.

"Wha-?" He began, blushing furiously. "Put some fucking clothes on, jerk!"

Fon looked down and frowned, as if he hadn't realized he was still naked. "Calm down."

"Calm down?!" He shouted. "How can I be calm about this?!" He rushed out the door toward his room and Fon followed. "Don't follow me!"

"Mammon," he said stopping him from slamming the door in his face. "I mean it. I've always liked you. Even before the curse."

"Like that matters! –and _again_, put some fucking clothes on, pervert!"

"No, just listen," he said. "This can't be just a one-sided thing. You like me too. That wouldn't have happened otherwise."

"I was drunk!"

"Not that drunk," he said frowning. He advanced forward until he had Mammon boxed against the wall. "You enjoyed it. You shouldn't regret something that gives you so much pleasure."

Mammon felt his face burn. _He made me cum three times and he only came once! I was like a teenager again._ He bit his lip. "It doesn't matter… I have Bel and I really-"

"Love him?" He offered and Mammon nodded. "If you loved him then you wouldn't have cheated on him."

Mammon looked away. "That's not…"

"Mammon…" He said softly. "Stay here with me. I can make you happy. Anything you want from me. I'll be all you need."

He bit his lip harder. "He'll break up with me if I tell him," he said. "This is terrible. I don't deserve to be with anyone."

"That's not true," he said firmly. "You can't help how you feel. Mammon, please, stay here with me."

Mammon looked up at him with uncertainty "I can't… I have to tell him… first."

"Then you'll come back?" He asked hopefully.

"I… Yeah," he muttered. "If you really want me to."

Fon grinned and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Mammon returned to the Varia feeling very uneasy. How was he going to face Bel? He really <em>did<em> care about him. He had no doubt about that, but Fon… He'd always had a secret crush on him.

"Mammon! You're back!" Bel said excitedly when he stepped into the room. He hopped off the bed and bounded forward. He stopped and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Mammon dropped his hood back. "Bel…"

"Wait, what the fuck is that on your neck?" He demanded, seeing a hickie that Fon had left behind.

_Shit._ "Bel, I-"

"You cheated on me, didn't you?" He growled.

"Bel, I- well, yes, but-"

"What the fuck?!" He snarled shoving him back.

"Just listen, I'm sorry-"

"Don't give me any bullshit excuses!"

"There's no excuse for what I did," he said. "I know that, but I _am_ sorry."

"Sorry?!" He screamed. "What did the last four years mean to you? Were you just using me all this time- pretending you loved me?"

"No!" Mammon cried. "I never used you! I still care about you!"

"Bullshit," he said. "You only care about your fucking self!"

"That's easy to say coming from a spoiled prince," he snapped back. "You're still in love with that green haired kid!"

"I-what?" He said taken aback. "I am not! I haven't even seen him since your curse was lifted!"

"I know you still want him," Mammon said. "You say his name in your sleep and I've heard you asking Squalo about him!"

Bel gaped at him. "I say his name in my sleep?"

"All the fucking time!" He cried. "I don't know what you remember about the future, but it's obviously enough for you to be obsessed with him!"

"I am not obsessed!" Bel yelled. "And don't fucking turn this around on me! I never went after him! I didn't cheat on you!" He let out a strangled sob and turned away.

"Bel, I'm sorry," he said.

"Fuck you, Mammon!" He snarled, blinking back tears. Mammon reached out for him and he shoved him back. "No! Don't fucking come near me! Just leave."

"But-"

"Get out before I kill you!" He cried.

Mammon sighed, blinking back his own tears. He pulled up his hood and left the room. That didn't go even remotely okay, not that he had expected it to. He heard a crash in Bel's room and winced.

"I'm sorry, Bel."


	24. Fuck Was I Thinking

I'm back! Sorry it's been so long since I've posted. I just graduated from college. Yay. On a sad note, I just had to put my dog to sleep. My first dog... RIP, my handsome boy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Fran…<p>

"Master," Fran droned as he sat on the dirty floor of Kokuyo Land. "Are we done helping your friends?"

Mukuro felt a twitch in his temple. "Fufu... Those were not my friends, Little One."

"Then why did we have to help them?" He asked.

"I was in need of a challenge," he said, sitting back in his chair. "And it allowed me to see how good of an illusionist you are."

"What memories did I lose, master? Why do all these people know me?" He asked, running his fingers through the dust on the floor.

Mukuro sighed. "I thought I already explained it to you."

"I know, but… Someone said something to me," he frowned. "The mohawk weirdo. He said 'It's a shame about you and Bel. I wish you could remember.' Who's Bel, Master?"

"Fu… I guess you could say that was your lover in the future," he said.

Fran's eyes widened slightly. "Lover? I had a girlfriend?"

Mukuro busted out laughing. "Bel's not… Oh, what the heck- yeah, sure. You could say that. Kufufufu."

Fran stayed silent for a moment. "Why was that tiara head so mad at me when you guys found me? Were we enemies? His bangs were silly."

"Fufufu. That's the self-proclaimed prince," he chuckled. "I wouldn't say you were enemies exactly…"

"Mukuro-sama," Ken called, walking in. "Chrome is here to see you."

She appeared in the doorway with him, smiling gently. Mukuro stood.

"Right, that's enough questions for now, Little One," he said. "Go practice what I showed you today."

Fran groaned quietly, but did as he was told.

* * *

><p>Two years later…<p>

"Master," Fran said dully.

"What is it?" He asked.

"What's sex?"

Mukuro sputtered in shock. "W-What?"

"I heard Ken and Chikusa talking about it," he said. "What is it?"

Mukuro pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're too young to know about stuff like that."

"What? Why? Is it something bad?" He said, confused.

"No, it's not bad," he said. "Can't you ask me about this like a year from now?"

"But, master-"

"No," he said. "Shoo. Get out." He pushed Fran out and closed the door.

Fran sighed and went to find Ken and Chikusa. They would surely know. They were the ones talking about it in the first place, anyway. He opened the door to the room they shared.

"Hey- _What_ are you guys doing?"

They were on Chikusa's bed and Ken was on top of him. They were both really out of breath. Chikusa let out a yelp at the sight of him and shoved Ken off.

"What the hell are _you_ doing, brat?!" Ken snarled. "Get lost!"

"I have a question," he said, coming in.

Chikusa was blushing like crazy and he yanked the blanket up to cover his bare torso.

"It can't wait?" Ken growled.

Fran plopped down on the edge of the bed, quite unaware of what he had walked in on. "What's sex?" He asked.

They both had the same reaction as Mukuro.

"What are you asking us for?" Chikusa mumbled.

"I heard you guys talking about it," he said. "Master won't tell me."

"Well, we're sure as hell not telling you either!" Ken cried.

"Mendoi…" Chikusa muttered.

"Aw, come on," Fran said. "Is it something bad?"

Ken snorted. "No, of course not. It's awesome, right Kakipi?"

Chikusa looked away in embarrassment. "It's all right," he said stiffly.

Ken snickered.

"Then what is it?" Fran said.

"Eh… Well, it's something two people do for pleasure."

"Or when they like each other…" Chikusa said, looking pointedly at Ken.

Ken grinned.

"Pleasure?" Fran frowned.

"Look, that's something you'll have to figure out on your own," Ken said. "We're not saying anything else. Now scram, kid."

Fran groaned. "You guys are useless," he grumbled as he trudged to the door.

"Whatever- close the damn door!" He called. "And knock first next time!"

Fran closed the door.

Ken turned to Chikusa. "He better not ask us about puberty too."

"We really need to get that lock on the door fixed," he said, looking very flustered.

Ken snickered and tugged the sheets back, so he could crawl over him. "Yeah… Now where were we?"

Chikusa put a hand on his face and pushed back. "No way were doing it now. I've been completely put off."

Ken groaned. "Oh, come onnn.," he said, tugging his hand away. "I can put you back in the mood."

Chikusa's cheeks turned pink and he bit his lip. "I really need to learn to say no to you."

Ken laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. "You won't regret it."

He ran a hand down over Chikusa's boney hips and over his clothed cock. Chikusa let out a breathy moan, his hips automatically bucking upwards. Ken trailed kisses over his jaw and down his neck, where he stayed to nibble on his flesh. He rubbed and stroked him to full hardness before slipping his hand inside his boxers.

"Nngh!" He gasped. "Ken!"

Ken grinned against his neck.

* * *

><p>"Master! Master!" Fran cried in a panic as he rushed into the other's room a week later.<p>

"What? What is it?" Mukuro asked quickly, knowing it was rare for Fran to be upset about anything.

"I'm dying, Master!" He shouted, collapsing to the floor. "There's something wrong with my penis!"

"W-What?!" Mukuro gasped.

"I woke up all sticky. Stuff came out of my penis! It's not pee, Master! I promise! I didn't wet the bed! I'm dying!"

Mukuro could feel his face burn as he hid it behind his hands. He took a deep breath. "Fran," he said. "You're not dying."

"I'm not? How do you know? Did it happen to you too?"

Mukuro cleared his throat. "Er… Well… You… Well- you see, when you, um, get to a certain age- your body… Y-You hit puberty."

"Puberty?" Fran frowned.

"It happens to everyone," he said. "Your body starts to mature and um… you start having wet dreams."

"What's that?"

Mukuro fidgeted uncomfortable in his seat. "It's what you had. What came out of your… your penis is semen. It's uh, used to reproduce."

"But I was alone, Master," Fran said, looking worried. "Why would semen come out when I'm alone?"

"It's part of puberty. Your body's hormones are on the fritz and you- get turned on- your penis gets hard-"

"But why does it get hard? It hurts when it gets hard, Master," he whined. "How do I make it go away?"

Mukuro felt his face turn redder._ I should have made the Varia take him. _"You can make it go away by masturbating."

"How do I do that?"

"You… Touch it or rub it. Whatever makes it feel good until you have an orgasm, which is when semen comes out."

"An orgasm?" Fran frowned.

"You'll figure that out soon enough on your own."

"I still don't understand what a wet dream is."

"Well- you start dreaming about someone you're attracted to and semen comes out while you're asleep."

"But I don't remember my dream," Fran said, upset. "Whom am I attracted to? Am I supposed to have babies with them? How do I make babies exactly?"

Mukuro groaned. "I don't know who you're attracted to. You'll have to figure that out for yourself too and I really don't want to know about it. You don't have to have babies with anyone." He coughed. "And babies are made when a man and a women have sex."

"What is sex, Master?" He asked. "Ken and Chikusa wouldn't tell me."

"It's when a man puts his penis inside a women and ejaculates his semen inside her. This will get her pregnant."

"So all guys have these dreams?" He asked.

Mukuro nodded.

"You're attracted to Chrome-Chan, right? Does that mean you have wet dreams about her?"

Mukuro sputtered. "H-How do you know that I'm attracted to her?"

Fran shrugged. "I saw you kiss her one time. That means you like her?"

"Kufu… That's none of your business, Little One."

"But if you have wet dreams about her does that mean you have sex with her? Are you trying to have babies with her?"

Mukuro's eyes widened. "We're not trying to have babies!" He snapped. "Now quit asking about her." He stood up. "No more damn questions. How did I get stuck explaining this stuff to you?"

"You're the one that took me away from home," Fran reminded him. "I would have asked my grandma."

Mukuro took a deep breath. "Well I've explained everything to you. You're not dying. Now go away. If you have more questions tell Ken and Chikusa that they have to answer them."

"But, Master- They're idiots," he groaned.

"Just get out," he said, pushing him through the door. Fran leaned back against him, not wanting to leave. They struggled for a moment, Fran clinging to the doorway.

"Chrome-Chan!" Fran cried suddenly. He let go and they both stumbled forward.

"Chrome," Mukuro said, trying to look dignified. "You're early."

"I know. Hello, Fran-kun. I see you guys are… having fun?" She asked uncertainly, hiding a smile.

"Master was telling me about wet dreams and sex," Fran said blankly.

Chrome's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt."

"It's time for you to go away, Little One," Mukuro said through gritted teeth.

"Oh," Fran said with realization. "You want to be alone with Chrome-Chan so you guys can have sex!"

Mukuro's cheeks turned bright red and Chrome clasped her hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles.

"Fran," he growled. "Go away before I kill you."

"Aww, Master-"

"Fran-kun," Chrome said. "I think Mukuro-sama needs a break."

Fran frowned. "Okay…"

"We can practice illusions together later if you want," she said.

Fran brightened and nodded his head, before running off. Chrome turned to Mukuro, trying to hold back her laughter. He was still blushing and looking very flustered.

"I don't know how much longer I can put up with that kid," he said, turning back to his room.

Chrome followed him and closed the door behind them. "So you were giving him the sex talk, then?"

Mukuro groaned and sat in his chair. "Yes. I had no choice. Stupid brat is hitting puberty."

Chrome giggled. "What did you expect? You're the closest thing he has to a father." She moved closer so that she could slide onto his lap.

He placed his hands on her hips and squeezed them gently. "Maybe the Varia would have done a better job explaining things."

She grinned, picturing Squalo explaining what sex was. "I think I would only trust Lussuria-san to do a good job."

He snorted and closed his eyes.

"So why does Fran-kun know about our sex life?" She asked, enjoying the blush that returned to her lover's face.

"I didn't tell him about us," he said quickly. "Apparently he saw us kissing before. I won't tell you all the embarrassing things he asked."

Chrome giggled and buried her face in his neck. She nipped at his exposed collarbone. "You won't send him to the Varia, will you? He's still so young."

"No. Not yet. He's not ready," he said, and tugged gently at her long hair, so that she would look at him. He kissed her. "I don't want to talk about Fran anymore."

She smiled. "Yes… I'm sure we have other things to do."

"Fufu," he snickered and kissed her again. He ran his hands along her exposed legs. "I love when you wear skirts," he growled.

She moaned quietly as his tongue moved into her mouth. She reached her hands back to run through his silky hair. He grunted at the touch.

They both jumped as someone came bursting through the door.

"Mukuro-sama!" Ken cried. "Tell Fran to stop asking us about sex!"

A vein in Mukuro's temple twitched. "DOES NO ONE KNOW HOW TO KNOCK ANYMORE?!" He shouted and threw his trident like a spear. Ken yelped and disappeard.

"Wahh! I'm sorry, Mukuro-sama!"

* * *

><p>I actually had some fun writing this part. He thinks Bel is a girl... ahahaha. Fran is so funny in the mangaanime, so I tried to do that here... eh.

Yes, Mukuro did a terrible job with the sex talk. haha.

I always make Chikusa an uke. I just can't see him ever being dominant.

Plus, I hate when people don't knock. eesh. Thanks for being patient guys! Your reviews are always so amazing! Thank you! Thank you!


	25. Tell Your Heart Heads Up

Sorry it's been so long! I've been out of the country for a while without internet.

* * *

><p>*Time Passes* Fran is now 15 and Bel is 21.<p>

Fran frowned as the car pulled up to the Varia mansion. Mukuro had finally gotten fed up with him and shipped him off. He was a little nervous. He did not like the way his stomach was churning. He had spent the last five years living with his master and now he was going to be stuck in a giant house full of violent psychopaths. Great. Not to mention Bel supposedly lived here. His future girlfriend… How embarrassing. What if she was actually really ugly or something and his future self just had poor taste? He really didn't want to think about it. To be honest, he hadn't been interested in any girls he had come across before. He wondered why…

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous?" Levi smirked at Bel.<p>

"Shut up!" Bel spat venomously.

Lussuria giggled. "Oh, come now, Bel-Chan. You must be at least a little nervous. Fran-Chan is going to be here any minute."

"I'm not fucking nervous! Just because I was fucking the little brat in the future doesn't mean I'm interested in him!" Bel snarled.

"I heard you tell him you loved him," Squalo snickered from the corner.

"Y-You're lying!" Bel sputtered, his cheeks growing hot.

Lussuria squealed. "He's here! The driver just sent me a text saying they were driving up!"

Bel's stomach dropped. He was nervous as hell, though he would never admit it. He hadn't seen Fran since they had found him in France. A lot had happened since then. He and Mammon… Well, that was over now. They hadn't spoken to each other in almost a year. Bel had been devastated by their break up. He had spent hours, days even, locked away in his room. He was so angry at Mammon, but even more furious with himself for ever letting himself get so attached to someone. He vowed to himself that he would never be so stupid again. But… now to see Fran again. He distinctly remembered every part of the future he had seen. He and Fran had been very serious lovers; he definitely couldn't deny that to himself. He had been madly in love with that little greenette. He had nicknamed him Froggy, but the idiot didn't remember any of it! He didn't even know who Bel was! How would he face him now? Surely, someone told him about it. Right?

"Come with me, Bel-Chan!" Lussuria said, pushing Bel toward the door.

He growled, but allowed himself to be steered toward the front door. His curiosity towards what was currently driving toward them kept him from turning around and stabbing the other Varia members who were snickering behind his back. They stepped outside and waited. Bel fidgeted some. He could feel himself starting to sweat.

"Everything is going to be fine, Bel," Lussuria said quietly.

Bel ground his teeth in annoyance. "I'm not worried," he muttered.

Lussuria just hid a smile as he saw Bel blushing.

* * *

><p>Fran's stomach did a flip as the car pulled to a stop. There were two people standing on the front steps. One with a crazy mohawk and a fluffy jacket who was…. jumping up and down and the other, a blonde with shaggy hair and a crown…? These people really were weird. The one with the mohawk rushed up and opened the door.<p>

"Fran-Chan!" He cried exuberantly. "You're finally here! Welcome! Welcome!" He ushered him out of the car. "How was your flight? You must be exhausted! And, oh- Look how cute you are! You've grown up so much since we last saw you!"

Fran opened his mouth to speak, most likely to say something sarcastic, but the guy just kept on talking as he led him up the steps.

"Do you remember me Fran-Chan? I'm Lussuria!" The guy babbled on.

He looked up to see the blonde frowning down at him. His bangs were covering half his face.

"-and this is your other new Senpai, Bel-"

Fran's stomach flip-flopped at the name. "Bel?" He asked, frowning.

"You, little peasant, will address me as Bel-Sama," the blonde said.

"Bel?" He repeated.

"Are you deaf?" Bel snapped.

"Do you remember Bel, Fran-Chan?" Lussuria asked hopefully.

"Aren't you supposed to be a girl?" He asked.

Bel nearly choked in surprise. "What?!" He snarled. "No! I'm a fucking guy, you stupid little shit!"

"Um… Fran-Chan, this is Belphegor," Lussuria said uncertainly.

"Oh," he said, feeling relieved.

"'Oh?' What do you mean 'oh'?!" Bel cried. "Who the hell told you I was a girl?!"

Fran hesitated. "Well, I guess there is another Bel in the Varia, right? A girl…?"

"There's not!" Bel snarled. "I'm the only Bel here!"

Fran's cheeks turned bright pink. Lussuria was starting to giggle. "But Mukuro-Sama told me…"

"Told you what?" Bel demanded.

"That Bel was my girlfriend in the future."

Bel turned bright red, too shocked to say anything.

"Oh, dear!" Lussuria gasped. "I think your master played a trick on you, Fran-Chan!"

Fran gave him a blank look.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THAT GUY!" Bel shouted.

"Ah- Bel, It's not a big deal-"

"THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!"

"Are you sure?" Fran asked. "I mean, you don't get a sex change or something?"

Bel snarled and grabbed Fran by his collar, ready to clobber him. Lussuria quickly intervened.

"Bel, don't- I'm sure this is all some big misunderstanding, but we can get it all straightened out!" Lussuria said quickly. "Fran-Chan, Bel is a male, he always has been and I think it's safe to say, always will be. You two are together in the future and-"

"_Were_," Bel snapped. "_Were_ together, because it sure as hell won't happen again!" Bel shoved Fran back and stormed back into the mansion.

Lussuria helped Fran stay up right.

"I don't understand," Fran said. "Am I supposed to be gay?"

"Well, I don't really know, Fran-Chan," Lussuria said. "You apparently are in the future, but you don't have to be. You can like whomever you want. It's completely up to you, but gosh, I really wish you could remember everything."

Fran frowned.

"Hey, why don't we go and let you meet everyone?" Lussuria said, changing the subject. "Then I can show you around!"

Fran nodded numbly. He would certainly have to get Mukuro back for this. He had made a horrible first impression.

* * *

><p>Fran was wandering the halls on his third day there. He was starting to feel quite frustrated, though he didn't show it. He was lost. <em>Again<em>. The mansion had so many halls and staircases, which all looked the same to him. He had spent most of his time in his room. Usually only coming out if Lussuria led him to the dining room to eat. He would have surely starved otherwise. The Varia ate all of their meals together and it was always loud and chaotic. Lussuria was the only one that didn't completely ignore him. Bel wouldn't even look his way. Not that he could really blame him. He had mistaken him for a girl after all.

Lussuria had left for a mission that morning so Fran would now be forced to find his way on his own. It was past lunchtime and Fran was hungry. He had skipped breakfast, not interested in wandering the endless halls until it was really necessary. He was so lost now that he feared he may never find his way out. He felt as though he had been wandering for hours (though it was really about 20 minutes). He stopped abruptly as he saw a door on his right open. Finally another human! He was saved! Out stumbled a groggy Belphegor, still dressed in his pajamas. Fran felt his hopes fall. Bel yawned as he was adjusting his crown and looked up at Fran.

"What are you doing outside the prince's room?" He asked, his voice gruff from sleep.

Fran was too distracted to answer as Bel reached beneath his thin white t-shirt to scratch at his chest. Bel's toned abdomen was left exposed. Fran could see a strange mark near his bellybutton. What was that? A birthmark? It had to be. He could feel his cheeks heating up.

"Oi, Toad," Bel said impatiently interrupting his ogling.

Fran's eyes snapped up to meet where he assumed Bel's eyes to be. "I'm lost," he said lamely.

Bel snorted. "_Lost_?" He said, lip curling in disgust. "Are you stupid?"

"This place is too big," Fran said rather defensively.

"Hardly," Bel said. "The prince's castle was ten times as big."

"Are you really a prince, Senpai?" He asked. "You don't look like one."

Bel growled. "What would you know about princes, peasant?" He snapped. "You're blind anyway, confusing me to be a girl."

"Ah…" Fran said. "I _am_ sorry about that, Senpai."

Bel frowned at him, but his face softened as he watched Fran. The kid really was cute. "Where are you trying to go?" He grumbled.

"The kitchen," Fran said.

"I'll take you there," Bel said. "But only because I'm going there too."

"Your generosity is overwhelming," Fran said sounding sincere.

Bel hesitated, not sure if he was being absurdly sarcastic or he really meant what he said. The kid's usually blank face was hard to read.

"Che," he grunted and led them down the hall.

They appeared in the kitchen a few minutes later. Bel went straight for the last of the coffee and grabbed an apple before sitting down at the island. Fran opened one of the many fridges they had and peered inside. He saw orange juice on the top shelf and reached for it, but couldn't quite get it.

"Bummer," he sighed.

He could hear Bel snickering at him. He reached for it again, standing on the tips of his toes. Bel suddenly appeared beside him.

"You're short," he stated.

"I think I know that better than anyone, Senpai," Fran said frowning.

"Shishishi," Bel giggled as he easily grabbed the juice and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he grumbled.

Bel grinned widely. "You're quite useless, aren't you?"

Fran shrugged and searched the cabinets. Bel sat back down at the island. Fran pulled out cornflakes and set them on the counter.

"Where are the bowls?" He asked.

Bel pointed in the right direction and after a moment or two of searching, he managed to find a bowl and spoon. He poured his cornflakes.

"What are you doing?!" Bel exclaimed as Fran poured orange juice on his cereal.

"I don't really like milk," he said, a little confused. "You've never had cereal this way?"

"No! That's disgusting," Bel said.

"Have you ever tried it?" He asked as he moved around the island to sit by him.

"No," Bel said, wrinkling his nose.

Fran shrugged again and started eating. Bel watched him in amazement. They stayed silent for a while, when Bel suddenly plucked his spoon from him and stuck it in his own mouth. Fran peered up at him, quite surprised.

"Hmm," Bel said. "I guess it's okay." He handed the spoon back to him.

Fran stared at the spoon for a moment. "You're going to give me cooties, Senpai," he said.

Bel snorted. "That spoon is a lot cleaner now that it's been in a prince's mouth."

"I don't think fake princes count," Fran said.

Bel growled. "This prince is not fake. Say that again and I'll stab you," he said. A knife appeared from out of nowhere and was pointed at his throat.

"Ahh, Senpai," he droned. "You're not the first person to threaten me."

"That doesn't surprise me," Bel muttered.

Fran finished off his cereal. "Senpai, I don't know how to get back to my room."

Bel laughed and stood up. "You're on your own now. The prince has had enough of annoying frogs today." He threw his apple core at Fran's head and disappeared.

Fran sighed. "Great. I'll never make it back."

However, he was feeling slightly cheerful about the encounter. This was the first time Bel had spoken to him since the day he arrived, but he was also feeling confused. Did it really matter if Bel talked to him? Maybe. He was also confused by his own reaction to seeing Bel's stomach. He had never found himself looking at a guy like that before. What was going on? Was he gay? He didn't quite like the idea of it.

"How does it even work?" He muttered to himself. "Master never explained it to me."

_The future doesn't have to turn out the same way. _Lussuria had said so. He breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Poor lost Fran... More soon! Thanks for the reviews!<p> 


	26. Get Back In My Life

Love you guys!

* * *

><p>Several weeks passed and Fran now found himself wandering the halls (more or less lost, as usual). He had not seen much of Bel. He couldn't help feeling disappointed, but also annoyed with himself. He got a thrill from just seeing Bel in passing. These feelings confused him greatly. As much as he wanted to be a normal straight guy, he found himself constantly thinking of Bel and trying to remember what happens in the future. He was frustrated to find that his memories were blank. He was starting to admit to himself that he really did have quite the crush on his Senpai.<p>

_Speak of the devil._ Fran saw Bel moving toward him in the hall. He was looking quite ruffed up and angry.

"What happened to you, Senpai?" He asked.

Bel scowled at him. "None of your business, Toad," he snarled.

"I guess your mission didn't go well?" Fran said.

Bel growled. His mission had not gone well at all. It was successful, but by no means easy. What made him angrier was the fact that he really could have used Mammon for such a task. They had been the perfect team, as much as he now hated to admit it. He needed an illusionist with him. This made him all the more frustrated. He would have to start working with Fran. This meant he had to start spending time with him.

"It went fine," he said sourly.

"You're hurt," Fran pointed out.

"I know that," he snapped, moving past him.

Fran followed him and Bel ignored him. They walked all the way to Bel's door and he paused.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

Fran fidgeted in front of him. "Loudmouth-Senpai said we were supposed to be partners."

Bel gritted his teeth. "_And?"_

Fran knitted his eyebrows. "Well, aren't partners supposed to work together? He said I should be helping you."

"I don't need help," Bel grumbled.

Fran gave him a blank look. "If you say so… You're bleeding," he added helpfully.

Bel looked down to see red seeping through his shirt. He was exhausted. Prince the Ripper had already made an appearance that night when he received the wound. He pushed his door open and went inside. Fran followed him inside and looked around. Bel's room really did look like a royal's bedroom would (I'll let everyone use their imagination here). Bel took off his ruined shirt and retrieved medical supplies from his bathroom.

"Come here, _partner_," he said lying down on his absurdly large bed.

Fran moved forward.

"Patch me up," he said tiredly.

"Shouldn't you go see Lussuria-Senpai?" He asked.

Bel shook his head. "It's not that bad. Now hurry up, you wanted to help."

"I didn't say I _wanted_ to," he said, but moved to perch himself on the edge beside him and reached for the medical supplies.

He cleaned the shallow wound with only a few hissed complaints from Bel before wrapping it up. He sat back to observe his work and found that Bel had fallen asleep. He smiled slightly. His Senpai looked much sweeter when he was sleeping. He looked Bel's torso over, appreciating all the lean muscles he could see. He admired the crescent moon birthmark near his naval. He could feel his body starting to react and he groaned quietly. _Do I have a kink for birthmarks now? _He stood up, not interested in getting a hard on when Bel could wake up at any moment. He pulled the silken sheets up to cover him and slipped quietly from the room. He let out a shaky breath as he leaned against the closed door.

_He let me take care of him,_ he thought and smiled.

* * *

><p>Bel and Fran started training together after Bel's wound healed enough. Fran actually found it rather fun to work with Bel. He was a genius after all. They went on their first mission together and the path of carnage Bel left in his wake fascinated Fran. The blood had been <em>everywhere<em>. Fran preferred his own neat illusions to all the mess, but seeing Bel in action gave him goose bumps and a major hard on he was forced to hide under his jacket.

A month passed and Fran was really starting to get the hang of the mansion's many winding halls. He only got lost about once a day now. He now stood frowning down at his fellow Varia members at the top of the stairs.

"Come on, toad," Bel called impatiently to him.

"Why swimming?" He grumbled to himself as he trudged down toward Bel, Lussuria, and Squalo.

"This will be good for everyone to get out in the sun!" Lussuria said happily leading the way with a girlie pink float. "Shall we swim in the pool or the lake?" He asked Squalo.

"Lake," Squalo said. "My shark could use some exercise and the pool is too small." (Would his box weapon even be okay in fresh water? Oh, well).

They all marched out the door and down to the beautiful lake on the grounds near the mansion. Everyone, but Fran plucked off their shirts and got in. Squalo swam out to the middle where he could release his shark. It dove happily into the water and created a huge splash. It moved low to allow Squalo to climb on. It was the first time Fran had seen Squalo smile. Lussuria was already lounging on his float and Bel was out there trying to flip him. He could hear Lussuria squeal and he whacked Bel hard enough on the head to send him under water. He came up laughing and moved back to avoid another smack.

"Senpai would kill me if I hit him," Fran muttered and squatted at the edge of the water. "Hello, frogs," he said, looking around at the ones perched near him.

He picked one up gently and it didn't seem to mind.

"How are you today?" He asked gloomily. The frog made a 'ribbit' sound. "Yes," he said. "You do look well today. What shall I call you?" The frog simply gazed up at him. "I think I'll call you Francis, how about that?" (Francis… Maybe Fran is homesick!)

"Who the _hell_ are you talking to?" Bel asked, bewildered as he swam over.

Fran held up the frog for him to see. "I like to talk to all animals, Senpai. They're usually nicer than most people I know."

Bel snorted. "You're a fucking weirdo. Now get in the water. All frogs need to swim."

"What's that, Francis?" Fran asked, moving the frog closer to his ear. "Oh, yes, Senpai really does take this Frog nickname too literally."

Bel growled. "Get in before I squash your only friend," he snapped.

Fran sighed knowing perfectly well that Bel would do it. He set the frog safely aside. "Have a nice day," he told it.

He stood up and removed his tank top, giving Bel his first view of the Frog's body. He was quite scrawny. Who needs to be super strong when they fight with illusions? Bel found himself strangely attracted to him. He was smaller than Mammon. He gazed at Fran's cute little pink nipples. _He's 15._ Bel reminded himself and forced himself to look away as Fran stepped cautiously in. _I feel like an old pervert._ Fran moved until he was up to his waist and stopped.

"Today, stupid," Bel said impatiently.

"I'm fine here," he insisted.

"No way," Bel snapped. "Get over here."

He reached out and Fran quickly moved away from him, but Bel was fast and wrapped an arm around Fran's waist, pulling him back. Fran yelped and thrashed. Bel immediately released him to avoid getting smacked. Fran's head went under for a moment and he came up sputtering.

"Bel!" Fran cried and reached out and grabbed at Bel's shoulders. Bel reeled back in surprise.

"Gah!" He cried as Fran's arms came up to wrap around his neck. They both went under this time. "_Fran_," he gasped. "What the fuck-"

"Don't push me away, Senpai!" Fran practically wailed. "I can't really swim."

Bel gaped at him, managing to keep them both afloat. He hadn't seen this much expression on Fran's face before.

"Why the hell didn't you say something before?!" Bel cried angrily. "You're a frog! How can you not swim?"

"Gran started to teach me how, but then I had to leave with Master," Fran muttered, looking away. He relaxed his grip, but stayed close. "He wouldn't teach me, so I've never been in deep water before. I have to stay where I can feel the bottom."

"Why didn't you _say_ something?" Bel demanded again.

"I didn't know mean old Senpai would pull me in," he whined.

Bel frowned at him. He was feeling quite guilty, though he would never admit it. He could have drowned the little frog.

"You really are useless," Bel grumbled and started moving back towards the land. Fran's grip around him tightened again. "Relax, Froggy. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." His grip loosened (even if only a smidgen).

When they reached a shallow enough area Fran let go and scrambled to shore.

"Stupid frog," Bel said. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"We're getting you a float," he snapped.

"Where are you guys going?" Lussuria shouted, but Bel didn't answer. He wasn't big on repeating himself even if it was for a different person.

Fran followed him, feeling quite embarrassed. He watched Bel's back as they walked back to the mansion. He couldn't help but admire the muscles there. His eyes trailed down his wet body and he was so distracted that he stumbled over his own feet. He managed to catch himself. Bel turned around to look at him.

"Hurry up, clumsy frog," he said.

Fran quickly caught up so that he could walk beside him. "At least I don't look like a drowned rat," he muttered.

"Eh?!" Bel cried and stopped. "I do not!"

"Maybe if your wet hair wasn't in your face," he said.

Bel scoffed. He pushed his hair back away from his face. "Is that better?"

Fran gaped at him. He could see Bel's eyes! And they were stunning. An amazing blood red. His heart skipped a beat as he took in all of Bel's handsome face. He imagined that red eyes would look quite scary on any other person, but they fit Bel perfectly. He had half expected him to have crazy eyes or perhaps none at all. Butterflies filled his stomach.

"What are you gawking at?" Bel asked, putting on dark sunglasses.

"Your eyes," he said.

"What about them?" Bel said defensively.

"They're… amazing," he had to admit.

Bel's cheeks flooded with color. It was the first time he had seen Bel blush. He could feel the butterflies moving more urgently.

Bel coughed, trying to regain his composure, but his heart was beating rapidly. The frog thought his eyes were amazing… "Well, of course they are," he said, sticking his nose in the air. "I'm a prince after all."

Fran rolled his own eyes and Bel snickered as they continued toward the house. They went inside and got a float from the closet in the entrance hall. Fran was forced to blow it up as they walked back. Bel hopped back into the water and looked back at Fran expectantly. Fran stepped in, but hesitated as it got deeper.

"Should we have gotten you some water wings?"

Fran frowned at him. "Shut up, Senpai."

"Shishishi." He moved closer to Fran, who immediately backed up.

"I'm not going to pull you in," he said exasperated.

"I would really rather stay here and talk to frogs," he said gazing longingly back at them.

"No way," Bel snapped. "Not after I got you that float. Now come on or I'll change my mind about pulling you in."

"What's going on?" Lussuria asked, swimming over.

"Froggy can't swim," Bel said, looking annoyed.

"Oh, no!" Lussuria cried, clapping his hands onto either side of his mouth. "You poor dear!"

"Bel-Senpai tried to drown me," Fran said.

"Bel!" Lussuria cried turning to him.

"How was I supposed to know you couldn't swim?!" He cried.

"I'll teach you Fran, dearie," Lussuria said.

Fran shook his head quickly. "That's not necessary."

"Of course it is!" Lussuria cried. "Now I'm going to teach you and I won't take no for an answer!"

Bel laughed loudly. "Have fun, Froggy," he snickered and swam off to bother Squalo.

* * *

><p>I have the next few chapters all ready to go. Believe it!<p> 


	27. Find Our Way

Bel lay sprawled out on the couch in the living room. He was quietly dozing when he was awoken by loud yells.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Squalo roared. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Bel groaned and stretched.

"AND MY HAIR ISN'T FUCKING GIRLIE!" He added as he charged down the hallway in search of Fran.

"Shishishi," Bel snickered, knowing only Fran would have the gall to say such a thing. "Froggy really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut."

Fran came running into the room and tripped over his own feet, falling flat on the floor.

"Ushishishishi!" He began laughing even harder. "Fucking clumsy- ah!" He cried as Fran jumped on top of him.

"Hide me, Senpai!" He said and dove under Bel's shirt.

"Oi- What the hell-" he froze as Squalo appeared in the doorway.

Squalo stood gaping at them. It must have been quite the sight to see with Fran buried under Bel's shirt, his little butt in the air and Bel looking very flustered. Squalo was for once left speechless. He backed out of the room giving Bel a bewildered look.

"Damn it, Frog," Bel said, pushing on his head. "Get out-"

"Protect me, Senpai!" Fran's muffled reply came. "Don't let loudmouth-Senpai kill me!"

Bel hissed as Fran's breath fanned over his chest. "He's gone now, idiot- now move!" He pushed more firmly on Fran's head.

"No way!" Fran protested, clinging to him.

"Gah!" Bel cried out and squirmed. Fran's little fingers were starting to tickle him. Fran held on tighter and Bel let out a giggle. "D-Don't-" he gasped. "Nyaa!"

Bel pushed more frantically on Fran's head trying to hold back his laughter. This only made Fran cling to him more. Bel let out a funny little shriek of laughter and they toppled off the couch. He was under a fit of giggles as he tried to escape Fran's clutches. Fran finally let go and Bel scrambled away.

"Fucking, Frog," he panted.

Fran sat up and rubbed his head. "I didn't know Senpai was so ticklish," he said, seeming to forget all about Squalo.

Bel scowled at him. "I am not. You just caught me off guard."

"Do you want to prove it?" Fran said holding his hands up and wiggling his fingers threateningly.

Bel backed up more. "Don't come near me, Toad."

And Fran actually laughed. Bel was shocked. He had only heard Fran laughing in his memories when he… Bel suddenly grinned.

"Ah… You're thinking of something terrible aren't you, Senpai?" Fran asked wearily.

Bel snickered and tackled him to the ground.

"S-Senpai," he gasped. "I'm not even ticklish so you're wasting your- nyaa!"

Bel had reached back to tickle him behind his knees and Fran couldn't help the giggles suddenly spilling from his mouth.

"How did you k-know?" He managed to ask through his laughter.

Bel smirked. The Frog's giggles were like music to his ears. "I have memories that you don't," he said grinning.

* * *

><p>Lussuria stood outside the doorway watching and squealing as quietly as he could. He was tugging on Squalo's arm, forcing him to look too.<p>

"Look, Squa-kun! Just look at the two of them!" He whispered happily.

"Right, right- I see," Squalo grumbled. "Now let go!"

"They're getting along so well. Maybe they'll get back together," Lussuria said dreamily.

Squalo rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this." He walked away quickly, knowing Xanxus would be waiting on him.

He went to the room that he frequently shared with Xanxus.

"What were you yelling about?" Xanxus asked him as he lounged on the bed.

Squalo scowled as he moved over to straddle his lover's hips. "That brat, Fran said my hair was girlie," he pouted.

Xanxus laughed.

"Don't laugh!" Squalo cried. "You're the one that makes me keep it this way!"

Xanxus snickered as he moved his hand up to stroke his long hair. "You know I like your hair."

Squalo grumbled a bit and rested his head on his chest. It still felt strange sometimes for him to be curled up against Xanxus, but things had changed since they had received their memories from the future. Xanxus was no longer the cold lover he once was.

* * *

><p>*flashback*<p>

Xanxus gripped Squalo's arm tightly and pulled him into the hall away from the others. "You mean you didn't fucking know?" He demanded in a hiss.

Squalo's face flushed brightly. He was too flustered to speak. His memories had just helpfully informed him of his relationship with Xanxus in the future. _He loves me._

"I thought you knew!" Xanxus cried.

"I-I didn't!" Squalo said quickly. "How was I supposed to? You've never said it!"

Xanxus pressed his lips firmly against the other's. "I love you, stupid trash."

Squalo gapped at him, still trying to process everything. "I-I love you too," he stammered.

"How the hell did we go that long without figuring all this out?" Xanxus frowned.

Squalo let out a shaky laugh. "Well, we know now."

*end*

* * *

><p>"I love you," Squalo said, still receiving a thrill every time he said it.<p>

"I love you too," Xanxus said, giving his lover's hair an affectionate tug. He moved his hands further down and gripped his ass.

Squalo groaned and bucked his hips forward. "We've already done it today, you greedy bastard."

Xanxus chuckled as he flipped them. "I know and I bet you're still wet back there."

Squalo blushed. "Just make it quick," he grumbled.

He squirmed as Xanxus started removing his pants. He stripped him of all his clothes and then removed his own.

"Am I really the only greedy one here?" He grinned, indicating Squalo's hard on.

"S-Shut up."

Xanxus snickered as he moved down to press their naked bodies together. He ground their hips together and Squalo moaned loudly. He smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss, dominating Squalo's mouth.

"Hurry," Squalo panted as they broke apart for air.

Xanxus smirked as he sat up and spread the other's legs. He pressed in swiftly and Squalo cried out. Xanxus let out a groan of his own at the tightness surrounding him.

"Yes…" He hissed. "You're still wet."

Squalo's cheeks flushed dark. "Of course I am, asshole."

"Poor choice of words," he sniggered as he started thrusting.

"Nngh! Fuck!" Squalo cried. He wrapped his legs around his hips and his arms around his strong back to keep him close.

Xanxus soon increased his speed, pounding into his lover.

"Ah- ahh!" Squalo moaned. He loved when Xanxus was rough with him. He wouldn't be walking normally for a while, but it was so worth it.

Xanxus started pumping his cock and Squalo knew he wouldn't last much longer. He clamped down around Xanxus and raked his nails across his back. Xanxus growled and buried his face in his lover's neck. He was close as well. Squalo suddenly cried out loudly and came spilling all over them. Xanxus came immediately after him with a deep groan of Squalo's name.

"Fuck, Xanxus… Xanxus," Squalo gasped, as he came down from his high.

Xanxus slumped against him and Squalo let his legs drop down. Squalo stroked his lover's hair gently and Xanxus nipped at his neck.

"I love you and your girlie hair," Xanxus said.

"Che. I love you too, bastard."

* * *

><p>A little yaoi for my amazing readers since it's been a while! As you can see, Xanxus is now much more affectionate towards Squalo. Before he never thought he needed to be, but memories from the future made it perfectly clear that he was wrong.<p>

Anyway, yayyy for XanSqu!

Also, your comments are so amazing. Thank you so so much! You guys make it fun to write.


	28. In Repair

Bel was in the kitchen the next morning eating breakfast when Squalo came in. Squalo cleared his throat awkwardly and Bel slumped over his cereal.

"Look, Bel-" He began. "What the hell are you eating?" He said giving him a bewildered look.

"Corn flakes and orange juice," he said. "Uh, Froggy showed me," he added lamely.

Squalo starred at him for a moment. "Er, anyway, about yesterday-"

"That wasn't what it looked like!" Bel said quickly.

"Well, whatever it was, it isn't my business, but Bel…" He hesitated. "Just be careful. None of us want to see you hurt again. What Mammon did to you…"

Bel's face darkened. Speaking of Mammon was taboo.

"It just took you a long time to get back to your old self," he said. "And we can't afford to have a shitty assassin in the Varia again," he added so it wouldn't seem like he cared too much.

"Che. You worry too much," he grumbled. "I'm not with the Frog."

"Shut up, trash," Squalo snapped. "That's all I have to say about it. I won't bring it up again."

"Fran isn't like Mammon…" He added quietly and Squalo almost didn't hear him.

"I know he's not," Squalo said. "But he is a little brat."

Bel's temple twitched in annoyance. He suddenly felt the need to defend the Froggy, so he did the next best thing: insult Squalo.

"You're limping Squalo," he called to him as he was leaving. "Boss must have given it to you good. Who knew you'd act like someone's little bitch?"

"VOIII!" Squalo roared, turning a deep shade of red. "You shut your mouth, trash!"

Bel had to jump back as Squalo's sword came slashing at him and shattered his bowl. Juice and corn flakes were sent all over the kitchen.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, SPOILED PRINCE!" He yelled.

Bel bolted out of the room, knowing he was in deep shit. He immediately regretted the comment.

"Liking Froggy is already getting me into trouble," he grumbled. He ran full out down the hall, with Squalo hot on his heels.

Fran peered over the banister to see all the commotion. "It seems my partner is in trouble," he said watching with interest.

Bel dodged a few attacks, hardly having the time to counterattack. _Shit… He really is mad_. Bel hissed as he narrowly avoided a fatal blow. He could hear his shirt rip and feel his skin tear.

"Fuck! Ow!" He cried out. "Shit, Squa, I was joking!"

"Fuck that!" Squalo snarled.

"I suppose I should help," Fran muttered. He didn't like how close that last attack had been to really hurting his Senpai.

Squalo cried out suddenly as a wall appeared between him and Bel. He looked around and spotted Fran.

"DAMN IT! DON'T HELP HIM!"

"But Senpai," he droned. "You told me I was supposed to."

"NOT NOW!"

Bel gasped for breath, feeling very relieved. "Thanks, Froggy!" He called up. He could see Fran smiling, and he couldn't help grinning. He quickly made his escape, Squalo roaring after him.

Squalo panted for breath, after Bel was long gone. He looked down at his sword and saw blood. "Shit…" He muttered, coming back to his senses. "Maybe I went a little too far… Eh." He shrugged and walked away. "Little bastard."

* * *

><p>Bel went and found Fran. He bent over gasping for breath, resting his hands on his knees.<p>

"I think I owe you one, Froggy," he panted.

Fran smiled slightly. "I'll be sure to save it for later. You're out of shape, Senpai."

"Che," Bel snorted. "Am… not…"

"Maybe you shouldn't eat so much," Fran goaded. "You're getting fat."

Bel made a sound of indignation. "I am not!" He cried, his voice getting higher.

Fran found himself laughing, but suddenly stopped. "Ah… You're bleeding, Senpai."

"I know," he said, irked. He moved past him and Fran followed.

Fran was getting the sense of déjà vu when he followed him into his room.

"Shall I patch you up again, Senpai?" He asked.

Bel shoved the medical supplies in his hands and flopped down on his bed. Fran sat beside him.

"You have to take off your shirt or I can't do anything for you," he said.

"I can't," he said pouting. "I'm fat."

Fran snorted. "You're too sensitive, Senpai."

"Hmph," Bel grumbled.

"Senpai," he said trying not to laugh. "I didn't mean it."

"You did too!" He practically whined. "Quit laughing!"

Fran really was laughing now. "I'm sorry… You're just acting like a little girl."

"I am not!" Bel cried, his voice high again. Fran laughed harder and Bel shoved him off the bed.

"Ow. Okay, okay," Fran said, trying to catch his breath. "I'm sorry. Really… But we should get that cleaned up."

Bel scowled down at him. "You're a mean little Froggy," he said still pouting.

Fran moved back over to him cautiously and tugged at his shirt. Bel grumbled and pulled it over his head.

"Don't look," he said sulkily.

"Yes, Senpai," Fran grinned. He observed the slice across Bel's side. It was deep, but he was sure it didn't need stitches.

Bel hissed quietly as he cleaned it, but made no other complaints. He put a bandage over it and sat back.

"There. All better now, Bel-Senpai," he said.

Bel grunted. Fran gazed down at Bel's torso. Calling Bel fat really was laughable. The guy was perfectly toned with lean muscle. Fran could feel butterflies forming in his stomach as he starred at Bel's birthmark. There was something about the little crescent moon that got Fran all flushed when he saw it. He wanted to lick it. This only got him flustered. He had never thought about doing something like that to anyone before. _Damn puberty!_

"Quit looking!" Bel whined, pulling the sheets up around him.

Fran felt disappointment at no longer being able to ogle, but he was finding it very fun to see Bel act like such a child.

"Perhaps we should be training more?" Fran suggested. "More exercise."

"No way," he said.

"Lazy."

"Get out!" Bel ordered and Fran had to quickly stand so he wouldn't be shoved off the bed again. He left before Bel could throw anything at him.

* * *

><p>Fran watched Bel curiously that night when Lussuria brought out dessert. It was strawberry cake. Bel was starring at the cake with the saddest look of longing. When Lussuria handed a piece to him, he shook his head and pushed it away.<p>

"But Senpai, strawberry is your favorite," Fran said, confused.

"I'm fat," he said sourly.

Fran had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "So… You're on a diet then?"

Bel didn't say anything. He was looking so dejected that Fran was starting to feel bad about it.

"You're not fat, Bel-Senpai," he said.

"Hmph," he breathed.

"Really, Senpai. You're not." He nudged the cake towards him. "Eat it. You know you want to."

Bel whimpered as he looked at the cake. "Princes can't be fat."

"You're not, so it's okay," Fran said. "Y-You look good."

Bel paused and then grinned. "I look good, huh?"

Fran could feel his cheeks heat up and he rolled his eyes. "Just eat your cake, Senpai."

"Shishishi," Bel giggled happily and started eating.

"That didn't take much convincing," he grumbled.

"Hey, wait! How do you know strawberry cake is my favorite?" Bel asked, turning to him, fork still in his mouth.

Fran frowned. "Didn't you tell me?"

"No," Bel said frowning as well. "When would we have been talking about _cake_?"

Fran shrugged. "I don't know. You must have told me at some point."

"I didn't," he said.

"But, I'm sure you've told me," Fran said.

"I haven't," Bel insisted.

"Then how…?"

Bel's heart suddenly leapt. "You might be getting some of your memories back, Froggy."

Fran's eyes widened. "Y-You think so?"

"Hmm. Maybe I shouldn't hit you over the head then," Bel said thoughtfully, tapping his chin.

"_Hitting_ me probably won't bring my memories back," he said.

Bel grinned. "I think I'll just do it anyway. When you least suspect it."

"I'll give you my cake if you don't," Fran offered.

Bel paused to consider this. "Yeah, okay," he said pulling his plate towards him.

Fran was a little taken aback by this. He could bribe his Senpai with strawberry cake? He really needed to learn how to make it.

* * *

><p>Fran was excited about the idea of getting his memories back. He may have only received one pointless one, but it was a start! He wanted more than anything to remember what happens between him and Bel. What kind of relationship did they have? Had it been just a causal thing or something more serious? No one had been clear about it and he certainly couldn't ask Bel. He doubted Bel would ever tell him and he didn't like the idea of asking Lussuria or any of the other Varia members either. Fran spent hours thumbing through his brain, desperate for any new information. When he was fed up with everything he went to see Bel. He knocked on his door.<p>

"Senpaiiii," he called dispassionately.

"What?" Bel called back.

"Senpaiiii," he repeated.

"What?!" Bel snapped and Fran heard shuffling behind the door. He pulled it open. "Whatever it is, it better be important."

Fran peered past him and his eyes widened. "You're playing Borderlands," he said.

"Duh," Bel said, rolling his eyes. "Your point?"

Fran looked up at Bel with innocent shining eyes. "It's my favorite game."

Bel frowned at him. "…Yeah?"

Fran nodded. Bel huffed and pulled him inside.

"Then you may play with the prince," he said.

"Really, Senpai?" He asked hopefully.

Bel tossed him a controller from the Xbox 360 and he nearly dropped it. Fran took that as a yes and joined him on the couch.

"You can play as the girl," Bel said.

Fran gladly picked Lilith the Siren. She was his favorite and Bel chose Roland, the soldier (Hopefully those that have played Borderlands 2 will get the joke here). They started a new game and ended up playing for most of the day. To Bel's surprise, Fran was very good at the game. This made him happy. He could never get any of the other Varia members to play with him. He was usually stuck playing with people online. They ended up playing after dinner too and well into the night. Bel paused the game around 2:45am. He yawned and stretched.

"I guess the prince needs his beauty sleep?" Fran asked.

Bel ignored him and turned the game off. They both stood up and Fran went to the door.

"We can play again," Bel said offhandedly.

Fran nodded and checked his watch. "Ahh… It's now my birthday," he said simply and left.

Bel's eyes widened. "Birthday?" He said to himself. _He'll be 16. Maybe now I'll feel like less of a pervert when I look at him._

* * *

><p>Yeah... I love video games. My boyfriend (RIP) and I used to play Borderlands all the time...<p> 


	29. Green Bird

As always, your reviews are amazing. Thanks guys!

* * *

><p>Bel had insisted on a strawberry cake. Fran had insisted he didn't <em>care<em>.

"You know it's _my_ birthday, right?" He still told him as they stood in the kitchen watching Lussuria ice the cake. "We also just had it."

The icing had small chunks of real strawberries in it. (BTW, Lussuria totally freaked out when he found out it was Fran's birthday, but we'll skip that).

"How do you know? It could very well be my birthday," Bel said.

"I doubt that," Fran droned. "If it was your birthday we would have all known weeks in advance. Maybe even months."

"I just can't believe you didn't say something before!" Lussuria cried. "I don't have any time to get you a present!"

"I don't want a present unless it's time away from the fake prince," he said.

"Che. That would be a wonderful present for me too."

"Aw, come on," Lussuria said. "You guys seem to be getting along so well!"

"A fluke," Bel muttered suddenly leaning forward.

"Ah!" Fran gasped, reeling back as Bel smacked him on the cheek with icing.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Lussuria cried, pulling the icing away before Fran could retaliate. "If you're going to fight then take it out of the kitchen! You'll ruin everything." He pushed them both out the door.

"You're getting me in trouble on my birthday," Fran complained, trying to lick the icing off his cheek.

Bel swiped most of the icing off with his finger and stuck it in his mouth. Fran could feel his cheeks heat up and he had to look away. He hated how easily Bel could rile him up.

"Get your own icing, Senpai," he grumbled.

"Shishishi. It tastes good on you," he said pulling Fran closer, fully prepared to lick the rest off of him. He had no real plans of ever doing something like this, but he suddenly couldn't hold back.

"Oh, yeah, Fran-Chan!" Lussuria called and Bel quickly came to his senses and shoved Fran away. Lussuria came through the kitchen door. "I was so distracted by the cake that I completely forgot about dinner! What would you like?"

Fran took a minute to register what Lussuria was saying. "Uh, blueberry pancakes," he said without thinking. _What the hell had Bel been about to do?_

"Okay!" Lussuria said cheerfully and went back into the kitchen.

"Pancakes?" Bel said puzzled. "For dinner?"

Fran nodded. "Gran used to make them for me."

"Hm. I like mine with bananas in them," Bel said.

"Have you ever tried them with blueberries?"

"No," he said. "But I'll try them. It seems your taste in food isn't completely skewed," he added, thinking of the orange juice and cornflakes.

"Are we going to train today?" Fran asked.

"Nope," Bel said with a grin. "The prince has better things to do today." He flicked Fran on the forehead.

Fran frowned as he left him. He had hoped he could play video games with Bel again. He sighed and went up to his room (he could finally make it back to his room from the kitchen without getting lost). He decided to take a nice long bath. He could use the time to relax. It wasn't often that he could let his guard down in a house full of wackos.

He sank down into the water and his thoughts drifted to Bel. What had Bel been about to do in the hallway? He had been so close… Fran shivered.

"Don't let your imagination run wild," he said to himself. "He was probably about to poke me in the eye or something."

_I wish he would kiss me. That would be a great birthday present… but he has no interest in me. He made it clear that things would be different this time around._ He sighed, thinking about the last wet dream he had had about Bel. He was embarrassed to find that he was having wet dreams about him at least twice a week.

"My hormones are on the fritz," he grumbled. "I thought I had them under control before I got here."

His cock twitched and he slammed his legs closed._ No… You have to stop thinking about your Senpai this way._ His cock throbbed more urgently. _Why did Luss-Senpai have to ruin whatever may or may not have happened back there?!_

"I wish Senpai would lick icing off me," he said aloud and he shivered at the thought.

He could picture himself butt naked on the kitchen floor covered in icing with Bel looming over him.

"_You're so horny today, Froggy," Bel said._

_Fran shivered. "Just hurry."_

_He could hear Bel chuckle. Bel moved down his body, sucking and licking the icing as he went._ Fran's hand slipped between his legs and he gasped as he gripped himself. He started pumping.

"_Relax," Bel said._

_Fran whimpered. "Move, Senpai."_

"_So demanding," Bel murmured and started pumping his cock._

Fran dropped his head back and jerked himself faster. _"B-Bel," he gasped. "Ahh, it's so good."_ His hips jerked upward with his movements and water splashed out of the tub.

He could feel himself getting close. For some reason this daydream almost felt real. He could imagine Bel's heavy breath against his neck and he shuttered.

"_Ah, Bel- I'm-"_

"_I know," Bel breathed. "It's okay."_

"Bel!" Fran cried out as he came all over his chest.

He sat up quickly, realizing how loud he had just been. He panted for breath._ Why did that feel so real? I felt like I was looking into my own memory. Hmm… I think I'm just getting way too caught up in this._

* * *

><p>***(Yay, little Fran! If you've noticed, that was one of his old memories (Ch 8). It was just a little altered. Fran is starting to get his memories back! Woot). ***<p>

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, Fran-Chan!" Lussuria cried at dinnertime, steering him toward the table. He sat him down in front of a large stack of blueberry pancakes.<p>

Squalo and Levi muttered a "happy birthday" as well while Xanxus just completely ignored everyone, and Bel wasn't even there. Fran could feel his heart get heavy. Bel hadn't been around all day. They started eating (of course Lussuria made steak for Xanxus).

Bel came bursting through the doors when they were almost finished. Fran could feel his stomach flutter excitedly. He flopped down beside Fran.

"Happy birthday, Froggy," he said poking him in the head.

He reached for pancakes and observed them suspiciously.

"I made banana pancakes for you Bel-Chan, in case you don't like blueberry," Lussuria said.

Bel grinned. "Aw, thanks Luss."

He took his fork and stole a bit of Fran's food.

"There's a whole plate of them there and you take mine?" Fran said, though he really didn't mind.

"I don't want to get them and not like them," Bel said. "But they're good." He reached forward and grabbed some of each kind.

Fran hid a smile and continued eating. When they were done, Lussuria brought out the cake. It had 16 candles on it.

"Those better not be trick candles," he muttered.

"Shishishi."

"Make a wish!" Lussuria called happily.

_I wish Bel would kiss me._ He blew out the candles. Well, most of them. Bel had to help him.

"There were a lot of them," he said defensively, before Bel could say anything.

"Shi~ What will you do when you get older if you can't even blow out these?"

"I don't talk as much as you, so I don't have the same lung capacity as you," he said.

Bel growled. "That doesn't even make sense."

Lussuria snatched the cake away before Bel could hit him with it.

"Let's cut the cake, shall we?"

Bel frowned. "Luss has saved you twice today, Froggy."

"Lucky me," Fran said dully. The idea of having a cake fight with Bel flashed through his eyes. _I wouldn't mind eating cake off him too…_

"Oi, Froggy," Bel said, jabbing him, fortunately not with a knife.

"Hmm?" He grunted, eyes a bit glazed over.

"I got you something," Bel said quietly enough so that the others couldn't hear.

Fran blinked. "You… did?"

Bel grinned. "It's something that will benefit both of us."

_The only thing that would benefit me right now is you naked with more cake._ Fran could feel his cheeks heat up. _Stop thinking about dirty stuff!_

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Or is it something that's really for you?"

"You'll like it," he said.

"How do you know?"

"_Datte ore wa ouji damon,_" Bel hissed (because I am a prince).

"Being a fake prince doesn't make you smart, Senpai," he said.

"Kaching," Bel said annoyed. "Stop talking Froggy or I'll change my mind about your present."

"Mmm," Fran hummed and turned back to his cake. He would stay quiet. He was too curious to see what Bel had bought for him to antagonize him anymore.

He eagerly followed Bel out when they were done. Bel pulled a fairly small bag from his pocket and held it out to him. Fran reached for it, but he moved it out of his reach.

"You're such a tease, Senpai," he complained.

"Shishishi. It will only work in my bedroom," he said.

Fran's eyes widened, his thoughts diving south. "Wha…"

"Come on," he said and Fran stumbled after him.

Fran could feel his heart hammering in his chest. _Calm down. It's just my hormones trying to make this something it's not. _He really wanted something to happen between them, but the idea of it made him so nervous his legs felt like jello. They reached Bel's room and he closed the door after them. Bel grinned and with a flourish, handed Fran the bag. His slightly shaky hand took a hold of it and he pulled the item out.

"Wow, Senpai," he said holding up a copy of Borderlands 2. "This is amazing."

Bel's grin widened. "I told you," he said. "It just came out. Now we just have to beat the first one."

Fran couldn't help smiling. It was a great gift. He may be slightly disappointed, but he loved videogames and he could now spend more time with Bel. What made him smile more was the fact that Bel had been the one to initiate it.

"Thank you, Senpai," he said.

"Shi~ Now let's keep playing."

They sat down and started the game back up from where they had left off. They played well into the night. Fran was exhausted, but he didn't want to leave yet. He and Bel were actually getting along really well and having fun. Fran couldn't have been happier. He could finally relax a little around him and Bel didn't say anything about being a prince the entire time. Fran yawned sleepily when Bel went to the bathroom. He lay down.

"I'll rest my eyes for just a moment," he said.

Bel came back and stopped abruptly. "Froggy…?"

Fran was fast asleep and Bel chuckled at the sight. He squatted down beside him and gently pushed his bangs away from his face.

"You're too cute for your own good," he murmured. "I'm not supposed to fall for you again."

Fran snuffled quietly in his sleep and Bel smiled. He picked him up gently.

"Mmm, Bel…" He said groggily.

"Shh," he said and placed him on his bed. Fran immediately fell back asleep.

Bel changed into some pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He slipped into bed beside him and pulled up the blankets. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Fran's temple.

"Happy birthday, Fran," he said softly.

He scooted as close as he thought it was safe to be. _I shouldn't be doing this. I'm not supposed to get close to him. I don't want to get hurt all over again, but look at him. His face is so beautiful, it's sinful. _Bel watched him until his eyes grew heavy and sleep overtook him.

* * *

><p>Next chapter: Fran becomes a very vulnerable little frog.<p>

Also, I haven't had any M rated stuff lately so I added Fran's little naughty time to himself. Tee-hee.


	30. Listen to the Heart Beat

Yayyy.

* * *

><p>Fran awoke to birds chirping outside the window, but he was too sleepy to open his eyes. He planned on spending the whole day in bed if he could. He was about to drift back off when he heard a snuffle. His eyes shot open and he nearly cried out in shock. Bel was right there in bed with him! He sat up and looked around. <em>This isn't my room.<em> _Did I fall asleep in his room?! How did I end up in his bed?_ Then he vaguely remembered being carried. His cheeks turned bright red as he looked over at a sleeping Bel. The fake prince looked to be sound asleep, but he couldn't really tell with those damn bangs over his eyes. _Why would he let me sleep with him? He could have just thrown me out. _Fran's stomach fluttered nervously. _What do I do now?_

"Froggy," Bel said gruffly and Fran nearly jumped out of his skin. "Are you freaking out right now?"

"S-Senpai," he stammered. "W-Why am I in your bed?"

Bel turned onto his back and stretched his arms up over his head, yawning.

"It was cold last night and you kept my bed warm," he said nonchalantly.

_I guess this isn't a big deal to him… So I should be calm about this, but his bed smells amazing. _He_ smells amazing._ His cock twitched with excitement and he could feel his cheeks flush darker.

"You really are innocent, aren't you?" Bel said watching him closely. "Have you never shared a bed with someone?"

"No…" He said quietly.

"Shi~ Silly Froggy," he snickered. "Now get out of my room before you slime everywhere. I'm going to have to wash my sheets."

"You're really hurting my self-esteem, Senpai," he said slipping out of bed. "Frogs aren't even slimy."

"Che. You're annoying," he said, starting to feel uncomfortable with the situation as well. Thinking it over, it really hadn't been a good idea to let him stay. He didn't want Fran thinking he actually cared. To be honest, he had major morning wood so he had to get Fran out of there quickly.

Fran sighed. He was tired of Bel's strange actions. He gave him a great birthday present and let him sleep in his bed, then he turns around and insults him. _I want Senpai to like me as much as I like him._

"You're confusing, Senpai," he said.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," he said and left.

Bel groaned.

* * *

><p>Bel avoided Fran as much as possible for the next few days. He needed to keep his emotions in check. This made Fran very gloomy. He felt as if he had done something wrong. <em>He made things weird by putting me in his bed! Or maybe I made things weird… I should have acted like it wasn't a big deal. I probably made him realize it was strange! I need to go clear things up.<em>

He searched the mansion, eventually finding Bel in the training room. Bel frowned at the sight of him.

"Why are you avoiding me, Senpai?" He asked.

"I'm not," he said throwing a knife at him.

Fran dodged it. "You're training without me."

"Yeah, so?" he said defensively.

"You're being weird," he said.

"I am not," he snapped. "Don't act like you know me."

Fran cocked his head to the side and starred at him. Bel rolled his eyes.

"You can't tell, but I'm rolling my eyes," he said sourly.

"Thank you for letting me know," he said with a sigh.

"Che. Let's train then," he grumbled. He flung knives at Fran and he dodged them again.

Fran used his illusions to disappear. Bel growled and used his wires to help spread his knives everywhere. Fran ducked down to avoid them, panicking slightly. He couldn't see the wires.

"Found you," Bel grinned.

Fran hissed in pain upon realizing he hadn't been able to avoid all of them. _How did he-?_ He struggled, his illusions fading. The wires cut into his skin. Bel stepped up to him and held a knife to his throat.

"You're lucky we're on the same side, Froggy," he said. "I could gut you right here."

Fran kicked out and knocked Bel off his feet.

"Fuck!" Bel cried out.

Fran took Bel's knife and cut himself loose. He pounced on Bel and they spent a few moments trying to wrestle each other to the ground. Bel finally got the upper hand and pinned him to the floor. Fran gasped for breath and Bel was panting as well.

"Not bad, Froggy," he said. "I shouldn't let my guard down around you."

Fran frowned. _He'll always win in wrestling matches since he's so much bigger than me! _He took a gulp of air. All of Bel's weight was pressed up against him. _Oh, god._

Bel made to get up and Fran grabbed at his collar.

"Wait, Senpai," he said.

"What?"

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

Bel shook his head.

"Then why are you avoiding me, Senpai? I thought…"

"You thought what?" Bel said guarded.

Fran looked away and shrugged. Bel studied him. Fran looked so sad that it made him feel guilty. He gripped Fran's chin and turned his head. Fran's eyes widened as Bel pressed their lips together. He pulled away and stood up. Fran sat up.

"Don't think so much, Toad," he said rather coldly and left the room.

_Shit. Shit,_ Bel thought panicked. _Why did I do that? This kid is too damn cute._

Fran starred after him, gapping. _W-What was _that_?! He kissed me and left? Who does that?! _He scrambled up.

"Senpai!" He called and hurried toward the door.

He caught up to Bel. "S-Senpai- what-"

"That didn't mean anything," Bel said quickly and firmly.

"But-"

"Forget about it," he snapped shoving Fran away.

"Oh, Bel-Chan, Fran-Chan!" Lussuria called and hurried up to them. "What are you guys doing?"

Bel turned on his heel and marched off without a word. Lussuria frowned.

"What's wrong with him, Fran-Chan?" He asked.

Fran's shoulders slumped. "He's a crazy fake prince, that's all."

"You're upset," Lussuria said. "Did you have a big fight?"

"He _kissed_ me," Fran admitted before he could stop himself.

"So why do you both look so unhappy?!" Lussuria cried.

"He said it didn't mean anything," Fran said, looking defeated. "I don't understand. Why would he do that?"

"Oh, Fran-Chan," Lussuria sighed. "I guess no one told you about Mammon?"

"Are they together?" Fran asked, his stomach dropping a few feet at the idea.

"No- no," he said quickly. "They used to be. Mammon… He broke Bel's heart."

"When?" Fran frowned.

"About a year ago," he said sadly. "He cheated on him and Bel's been a bit of a wreck since then. He's only seemed to be more himself since you've been around."

Fran looked confused.

"He's probably as confused as you are, Fran dear, but I'm sure he has feelings for you. He was in love with you in the alternate future."

"So… he still likes Mammon?" He said frowning more.

"I can't really say for sure," Lussuria said. "But you like him, don't you?"

Fran looked away.

"Just give him some time or just go talk to him about it," he said. "I'm sure everything will work out."

Fran nodded and followed after Bel. He had to admit his feelings to him. He wouldn't let Mammon ruin this future!

* * *

><p>There was a soft knock on Bel's door. He was sure it was Fran. None of the other Varia members would ever knock softly and all of their subordinates were too afraid to even approach the door (rightfully so). <em>Damn it. I've made things complicated. Why did I do that?!<em> He opened up to see Fran standing alone.

"Why are you disturbing the prince?" He demanded. "I told you it didn't mean anything."

Fran blinked up at him.

"I know. Um… Bel-Senpai, can I come in?"

Bel waited for some kind of jab at his royalty and was surprised when he received none. He hesitated.

"Uh, sure," he said as his interest peaked. He moved back to let him in. "But it really didn't mean anything!" He insisted.

Fran came in and sat on Bel's huge bed.

"What is it?" He asked him, a little uncertain.

Fran picked at Bel's blanket for a moment.

"Froggy," Bel said louder, always impatient.

Fran looked up at him, his eyes widened slightly. He looked so completely innocent.

"I think I'm in love with you, Senpai."

Bel's jaw dropped. "Wha…" He began. It took him almost an entire minute to process these words, but all that came out was a less than intelligent "Huh?"

Fran just sat and watched him, looking quite calm in such a situation, maybe even determined.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bel managed to ask, his throat suddenly dry.

"Ah… Was I not clear? I love you, Bel-Senpai. I'm sure of it," he said earnestly.

"H-How do you know that?" He asked. "Kissing someone doesn't mean you should love them!"

"I know. It's the way you make me feel inside, Senpai. I've felt this way for a while," Fran said. "My heart is beating really fast right now. That only happens around you and I get butterflies in my stomach whenever I think about you. You're the only person that can make me laugh and I dream about you all the time. Doesn't all that mean something?"

Bel's cheeks were turning pink as Fran spoke. "What kind of dreams?" he asked.

And it was Fran's turn to blush. He hesitated slightly. "I have _wet_ dreams about you, Senpai."

Bel's eyes widened.

"We were supposed to be together in the future, so everyone says. That means you like me at some point, right?" Fran asked uncertainly.

"Things are different now," Bel said quietly. As much as he had found himself drawn to Fran since he had come to the Varia, he still resisted. He promised himself he would never get attached to anyone else, but Fran was making it much more difficult now. It was too much for him. _He loves me?_ Bel's heart hammered in his chest.

"I'm not like Mammon…" Fran said just as quietly. "I would never hurt you."

Bel's stomach clinched uncomfortably. Mammon hardly ever said I love you, and to have Fran say it so freely gave him butterflies. How could he possibly keep resisting? Was it really okay? He really did want the cute little Froggy to be his. He wanted him more than he had ever wanted Mammon. Maybe his future self really had the right idea. _We could just take things slow and see what happens._ He sighed and moved over to sit on the bed beside Fran.

"E-Even if you're not interested in me-" Fran began nervously. "C-Could you maybe kiss me? Just one more time- and I'll leave you alone."

Bel frowned. "Okay," he said. He moved his hand up to stroke across Fran's little pink lips and then over his cheek. He pressed his lips gently over Fran's. He had planned to pull away after, but Fran's lips were so enticing. He pressed their lips together more firmly and Fran made a quiet sound. Then he kissed him again and then again. Fran reached out to grip Bel's shirt, afraid that he would move away. Bel licked across his lips and Fran gasped. He allowed Bel's tongue to move inside his mouth and he couldn't help the excited moan that escaped him. His heart was racing so much he could feel it in his throat.

Bel's hand moved back to thread through Fran's soft hair and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Fran tightened his grip on Bel's shirt. He hesitantly pushed his tongue against Bel's. Bel hummed in response and Fran took this as a good sign. The thrill of this gave him goose bumps. Their tongues meshed and tangled together, leaving Fran breathless. Bel pulled back.

"You're shaking," he said with a frown.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Bel-Senpai!" He said, panicked.

"It's okay," Bel said quickly.

"I've never kissed anyone before," he admitted.

"Shishi," Bel giggled. "I assumed as much."

Fran pouted a little. Bel nudged him gently with his nose. He was enjoying how cute and flustered Fran was.

"Relax," he said and kissed him again.

Fran happily returned the kiss. He pulled at Bel's shirt again. Bel couldn't help but laugh as he pulled back again. He took Fran's hands and moved them up around his neck before going back to kissing him. He wrapped his own arms around Fran's waist and pulled him closer. Their chests pressed together and Fran let out a delicious moan. Bel groaned himself, loving the way he was responding to him. Fran's eagerness was making up for his lack of experience. Bel was very tempted to pull him onto his lap and start grinding their hips together, but he held back. This was Fran's first time doing anything after all. He wasn't going to risk the chance of ruining everything by pushing him too far. He could remember his first time with Mammon when he was 14. They had gone all the way the same night he received his first kiss. He could remember feeling nervous and scared. He had felt uncomfortably vulnerable and exposed. Though he had found some pleasure from the experience he had also found a lot of pain. Mammon hadn't been very gentle and at the time Bel had had no idea what was going to happen.

Fran pulled back for air and Bel started kissing along his jaw and down his neck. Fran shuttered and gasped at the new pleasurable feeling. Bel sucked on his neck gently and Fran moaned and tilted his head back. Bel licked and sucked along his Adam's apple and down to his collarbone. There he nipped and sucked a little harder to leave a mark.

"There," he said, pulling back. "You're mine now, Froggy."

Fran looked down at the mark and his cheeks flushed. He looked very pleased.

"Does this mean… What does this mean, Senpai?" He asked, panting.

Bel grinned. "That you'll be receiving many more kisses from the prince from now on. You belong to me."

"I don't think you can own people, Senpai," he reminded him, but he was grinning.

Bel's stomach did a flip-flop. Seeing Fran so happy was a look he really could get used to and he was now very sure he had made the right decision. _Fuck Mammon._

* * *

><p>Fuck Mammon, indeed. Poor Fran didn't even know about him. Bel was being soo stubborn, but he's a prince after all!<p>

I'm also getting into a Naruto phase, guys. Wahhh! Forgive me! (Check them out, ne?)

BUT! I'm still working on this fic! I have the rest of the story all planned out, I just have to find the time to finish.

Thanks for the reviews!


	31. Float

Ahhh. It's been way too long since I've posted. Gomen nasai.

* * *

><p>Fran couldn't remember a time he had been happier. He had spent all of his time with Bel in the last few days and he was starting to get a hang of the kissing stuff. He still wasn't sure what their relationship status was, but he would wait and see. Bel hadn't said I love you back. It's a bit early for that, right?<p>

"Froggy~" Bel said, tugging Fran from his thoughts.

"Hm?" He grunted. They were both lying on Bel's bed.

Bel leaned over him to press their lips together. Fran responded immediately and slipped his hands into Bel's messy hair. He could feel Bel smiling and he licked at his lips. Bel opened his mouth to let him in. He was pleased to find that Fran was getting more confident. Bel shifted so that he could hover over him. He could feel heat growing in his loins and his hips twitched eagerly. He moved his tongue forward to gain control of the kiss and Fran moaned quietly. He loved the soft sounds Fran made, but he wanted to hear more of them… and louder. He pressed his hips down experimentally and Fran cried out in what sounded like shock. Bel pulled back enough to see his flushed face.

"Can I…?" He asked.

Fran nodded, not even sure what he was agreeing to, but his nether regions were responding with excitement. Bel pressed his hips down again and bucked them forward. Fran gasped as he felt Bel's semi hard cock brush against his own. Bel repeated the movement more firmly and Fran moaned, his own hips moving upward. Bel groaned as well and started kissing him more heatedly.

Fran could hear his heart hammering in his chest and he gripped at Bel's shoulders. The pleasure running through his body was making him shiver. It was almost overwhelming. He couldn't help the whimpers that came from his lips as Bel moved harder against him. Bel moved his hands under his shirt and ran his fingers over his stomach lightly. Fran's body jerked upward at his touch. Bel pulled back so that they could breath and started kissing down his neck. They were both painfully hard by now and Bel struggled to hold back. His hands moved further up to skirt over his ribcage and up across his nipples.

"S-Senpai!" Fran cried out.

Bel paused in his movements. Had he gone too far? He peered up at Fran cautiously. Fran's face was flushed bright red.

"Is it okay…?" He asked gently.

Fran nodded again. "I just don't know what to do."

Bel grinned. "You don't have to do anything." He pressed a kiss at the corner of his mouth. He brushed his fingers over his nipples again and Fran inhaled sharply. "You're so sensitive."

Fran frowned. "No ones ever touched me, Senpai," he grumbled in embarrassment.

Bel pinched at his nipples and Fran arched his back. "Ngh!"

"Good."

He went back to kissing along Fran's neck and started moving his hips again. He kept one hand busy under Fran's shirt while the other held him up. He relished in the sounds Fran was making. Every cry and whimper encouraged him further. He pushed Fran's shirt up and kissed a nipple. Fran shuttered and squirmed. He gripped at Bel's shoulders, his nails digging in. Bel didn't mind the pain and started sucking on his nipple, nibbling on it as it peaked. Fran cried out louder. His cock was so damn hard right now. He knew he wouldn't last much longer under Bel's ministrations. Bel switched to his other nipple and Fran nearly lost it.

"B-Bel-Senpai," he gasped. "I can't- hnn- w-wait."

Bel moved up closer to his face and grinned. "Are you going to cum if I keep doing this?"

Fran nodded and looked away.

Bel snickered. "I want to see you cum, Froggy."

Fran blushed crimson at his words. Bel started unzipping Fran's pants slowly, in case he wanted to stop him. He looked up at him and he could see the uncertainty in his green eyes. Fran took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was nervous and he appreciated that Bel was being so careful with him, though he certainly didn't expect it. The prince was usually impatient and pushy in nearly any situation and it made something in his chest flutter. He could feel his cheeks heat up as he felt Bel pulling his pants down some. He inhaled sharply as he felt Bel's fingers on his clothed cock. He pulled it out of the confines of his boxers and gave it a slow pump. Fran's back arched up and he whimpered. _Is that really me making these sounds?_

"You're so wet," Bel breathed against his ear.

His finger slid over the slit and Fran whined. He moved his hand up and down a few times and Fran's body stiffened. Bel was enjoying the way Fran's face scrunched up and his mouth open and panting. His own cock was throbbing urgently.

"Senpai," Fran moaned, hips jerking. "I- ahh!"

"It's okay," Bel said, watching him, almost mesmerized. "Don't hold back."

"Bel!" Fran cried and came hard. His cum spattered onto Bel's hand and shirt and across his own chest.

He slumped back breathlessly. Bel sat back and chuckled quietly as he saw his messy shirt. He removed it and tossed it to the floor. He moved back over Fran to kiss his lips. Fran moved his hands up to cup his face and Bel hummed quietly.

"How was that?" He asked him.

Fran's cheeks flushed. "It was really good…" He said hesitantly.

Bel shifted and hissed as his cock brushed against his thigh. He looked away, a little embarrassed. He was as hard as a rock, but he wasn't going to make Fran return the favor.

"Senpai," Fran said quietly. Bel looked down and he could see one of his red eyes peeking through his bangs. "I can help you with that…"

Bel blinked in confusion. "If… you want," he said quite taken aback.

Fran nodded quickly reaching downward with clumsy hands. "Teach me, Senpai."

Bel grinned, staying above Fran and helped him with his pants. Fran's eyes widened as he pulled his cock out.

"Y-You're so big," Fran said, almost in awe.

"Ushishi," Bel snickered. "I'm a prince after all."

Fran took a hold of him tentatively, jumping when Bel groaned.

"Just do what I did to you," Bel said, his voice hitching.

Fran gave a nod and started moving his hand up and down slowly. He could see Bel's hips trembling as he tried to keep still. Fran ran his thumb over the slit of his cock just as Bel had done to him. Bel let out a breathy moan.

"Yes… That's it," he said, voice rough with need. "Just like that."

Fran started pumping him a little faster and he squeezed him. Bel buried his face in his neck and groaned. Fran could feel his skin erupt in goosebumps. His heart was beating excitedly. Bel was moaning because of _him_. Feeling encouraged, he turned his head to kiss Bel's cheek and nipped gently at his ear. Bel lifted his head up so that he could kiss him. When he pulled back Fran pushed his hair away from his face. Bel's eyes were heavy lidded and dark with need. His lips were bright red from kissing and Fran was surprised, but pleased to see him looking so vulnerable. His stomach lurched with excitement and he quickened the pace of his fingers. Bel groaned.

"Fuck… I'm getting close…" he warned him.

Fran kept his eyes glued to Bel's face. He'd tried to imagine Bel's cum face so many times when he was jerking off. Bel nipped at his jaw before burying his face in his neck again. Fran frowned and tugged at his hair. He didn't want to miss it! Bel grunted as Fran pressed their lips together. He was determined to keep Bel's face in sight. Bel was thrusting up against his hand, his breathing getting more erratic.

"S-Shit," he said, pulling back for air. "Nngh- ah! Ah!"

Fran's eyes widened as he felt Bel's hot seed spilling over his hand and on to his stomach. The look of pure bliss on his face was enough to give Fran butterflies. Bel nearly collapsed against him. He watched Bel panting, happy that he could still see his whole face. Bel gazed at him with hazy eyes.

"Did I do okay?" Fran asked him tentatively.

Bel gave a breathless laugh. "Yes. Very good, Froggy," he said and rolled to the side.

Fran smiled, feeling quite accomplished. He sat up and looked at the cum all over himself and he touched it with his fingers, not sure what was his and what was Bel's. Bel grinned and reached for tissues. They cleaned themselves off and pulled their pants back up. Fran was unsure of what to do next. Bel yawned and snuggled against him.

"Nap time," he said sleepily.

Fran turned his body to face him and Bel pulled him against his chest, tangling their legs together. If he wasn't so tired he would have gotten turned on all over again. He closed his eyes and snuggled closer.


	32. Green Eyed Love

Oh, geez. I have been failing at this story these days. Sorry! Sorry! I'm back. I finally had some motivation to work on this story. It's almost over...

* * *

><p>Several weeks passed and Bel had to use all of his self control around Fran. He wanted to fuck the little frog so bad it hurt. Sure, they had done plenty of other stuff, but there was nothing like being inside someone. Especially his little frog, if his memories were any indication. As he sat atop Fran on his bed he wondered; could tonight be the night?<p>

"Froggy," he said.

"Yeah?" Fran said breathlessly as Bel grinded against his naked body. "Nngh!"

"I want to go all the way tonight," he said.

Fran's eyes widened and he stiffened. Bel held his breath as he waited for a response. Fran's cheeks flushed bright red.

"All the way?" He said, sounding flustered. He paused. "Yeah… O-Okay."

Bel grinned widely. "Really?"

Fran nodded hesitantly. "Why not?"

Bel kissed him. "Don't worry, Froggy. You'll enjoy this."

He reached into the side table drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He smeared some over his fingers and started kissing his way down Fran's body. Fran was already riled up from all the touching and grinding they'd done earlier, so he was rock hard when Bel took him into his mouth. Fran moaned loudly, body jerking upward. Bel pushed at his knees to make more room for himself and reached down to rub his fingers at his hole. Fran shied away from the unfamiliar feeling. Bel sucked a little harder on his cock, distracting him as his finger started pressing inside.

Fran hissed and squirmed. The finger was uncomfortable as it pushed slowly inside him, but not quite painful. It was more embarrassing than anything. He grunted as the finger moved in and out.

"Nnn, Senpai," he whined. "It's so gross."

He could hear and feel Bel chuckle around his cock, sending up vibrations.

"Ah!"

Bel pressed a second finger inside and Fran tried to move away. He pulled back.

"Relax," he said, gripping onto Fran's hip. "It's going to be weird at first."

Fran grunted and closed his eyes. Bel pressed his fingers inside again and he flinched. It was starting to burn. _Things aren't supposed to go up my ass!_ He took a deep breath to calm himself, groaning quietly as Bel started sucking on his cock again. He could feel himself starting to loosen around Bel's fingers a bit and he suddenly added a third one.

"Ow!" He gasped, half in pain and half in shock.

Bel sucked his cock harder and pushed the three fingers in and out. It hurt a lot now and he wasn't sure what he would have done if Bel hadn't been distracting him so much with his mouth. His breath hitched as Bel pressed his fingers deeper. His body jerked as if he'd been shocked.

"Senpai!" He cried out at the sudden pleasurable sensation.

Bel curled his fingers against that spot again and Fran moaned and squirmed.

"Found it," Bel said grinning, as he sat back.

Fran whined as Bel's mouth and fingers moved away from him. He squirmed more. "Why did you stop?" He said with a pout.

"Shishi. We're not at the best part yet, Froggy," he said. "Don't you want to see?"

Fran nodded, but watched Bel wearily as he lubed up his cock.

"That's not going to fit," he grumbled.

Bel giggled and nudged him with his cock. "It will fit, trust me," he said and started pushing in.

Fran inhaled sharply as the head of his cock slid through the first ring of muscles.

"Ow! OW!" He cried.

"Relax," Bel grunted, pushing further.

Fran could feel tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. This was much worse than the fingers! He reached up to grip at Bel's forearms.

"S-Senpai," he whimpered, tears spilling over. "Senpai, Senpai, it hurts so much!"

Bel could feel Fran starting to panic. "Hey, hey," he said softly, kissing all over his face. "It's okay. I'm here. Just breath. I'm almost there."

Fran whimpered again and pulled Bel closer. Bel pushed in further, grunting at the tightness.

"There…" he panted. "I'm in."

Fran gave a quiet sob. Bel laid kisses over Fran's face and neck.

"I'm sorry, Froggy," he said. "But it will be worth it, I promise."

"Easy for you to say," Fran muttered.

Bel chuckled. He pulled out and pushed back in slowly. Fran tensed and dug his nails into Bel's back. He repeated the motion until he could feel Fran starting to relax. He increased his pace slightly and aimed deeper.

"A-Ahh!" Fran cried out.

Bel grinned, victorious. He bucked his hips up harder to hit that spot again. Fran moaned.

"S-Senpai," He gasped. "More."

Bel was all too happy to oblige. He started moving his hips harder and faster. Fran wrapped his legs around his hips and Bel growled, pleased. Fran was moaning with each thrust and they were getting louder and louder. It was music to Bel's ears. He pushed Fran's leg up so that he could go even deeper and Fran practically screamed in pleasure. His hole tightened around him and Bel nearly lost it.

"Fuck, Fran," he panted.

He took a hold of Fran's cock and started pumping him in time with their thrusts. Fran cried out more.

"Senpai," he moaned. "I-I can't-"

"Mmm. Cum little Froggy," he groaned against his ear.

Fran shivered, his body tensing up. "Bel!" He wailed as he came shooting out all over them.

Bel grunted as he was clamped down on. With a few more thrusts he was cumming inside him, groaning loudly. He gasped for breath as he stilled his hips. Fran's legs flopped down and his arms went limp. Bel pulled out and Fran gave a quiet whine of protest at the sudden emptiness. They lay side by side for a few moments trying to catch their breath as they came down from the euphoria. Bel turned on to his side to face him.

"You okay?" He asked.

Fran smiled slightly and nodded. "You were right," he said weakly. "That was worth it."

Bel grinned. "Always trust the prince," he said and kissed him before leaning over to grab tissues.

They cleaned themselves up and Fran curled against Bel's chest.

"I really love you, Senpai," he said sleepily.

"Mmm," Bel hummed. "I know."

* * *

><p>Fran awoke the next morning and winced when he tried to move. His back and ass ached like hell.<p>

"I hate you, Senpai," he grumbled against the other's chest.

"Hmm?" Bel grunted groggily.

Fran looked up at him and he could see one sleepy eye peering down at him. Bel yawned and stretched, jarring Fran who hissed in discomfort.  
>"Oh," Bel yawned again as he rubbed at his eyes. "You must be sore."<p>

"You knew I would be," he said grumpily. He groaned as he gingerly moved away so that Bel could sit up.

"Ushi~ Sorry, Froggy," he said grinning.

"You don't even mean that," Fran grumbled and buried his face in the pillow.

"Shishishi. I do. I do," he snickered and curled up close to Fran. "You just have to stay in bed all day and rest."

"I don't think I could move even if I wanted to," Fran said, voice muffled.

Bel chuckled and ran his hand down Fran's hip. He didn't miss the shutter from his lover. He pushed at Fran's shoulder until he had him on his back. Fran grumbled in annoyance.

"You're cute like this," Bel said, moving over him to cage him in. "All grumpy and sleepy."

He snuggled against his neck and Fran shuttered again.

"Not cute," he pouted as he wrapped his arms around Bel's shoulders. He could feel himself squirming as Bel's hot breath fanned over his naked skin.

"I'll make you less grumpy, if you'd like," Bel said softly as he pressed kisses over his collarbone.

A whine escaped Fran's throat and he bit his lip. Bel chuckled against his skin.

"I'm way too sore to do it again so soon, Senpai," he said, a little breathless.

"Mmm. I know," Bel hummed, kissing further down to his nipples.

"Ngh! S-Senpai-"

"We can do other stuff," Bel reminded him. He ran a hand down to stroke his inner thigh.

Fran twitched, feeling his cock quickly coming to life. His back arched as Bel sucked on his nipple. "I-If you insist," he managed through a whimper.

Bel grinned and moved further down, tossing the sheets aside. Fran gasped at the sudden cool air, but he couldn't help spreading his legs as Bel moved down between them. His head dropped back with a moan when Bel took his cock into his mouth. He felt his thighs quake as Bel moved up and down, nearly taking him whole. He let out another more desperate moan and reached down to tangle his hand in Bel's messy hair. Bel groaned quietly as Fran pressed his head forward, urging him on. He took him deeper, his nose brushing against green hairs.

"Ahh, Senpai," Fran gasped. "I-"

Fran couldn't finish his sentence as Bel started swallowing around his cock. Bel looked up to see Fran's flushed face. His eyes were on Bel, his mouth open and panting. Bel groaned again. His little Froggy was absurdly sexy like this. Fran's hand tightened in his hair, enough to cause pain, but Bel was pleased.

"Bel!" Fran cried as he came.

Bel easily drank down everything Fran had to offer. Fran collapsed back against the bed and Bel sat back, grinning.

"Better?" He asked.

Fran nodded meekly. "A bit."

"Shishishi." He leaned up to kiss Fran's temple. "Come on, Froggy. Let's take a bath."

Fran groaned as Bel slipped out of bed. He scooped Fran up.

"Ow! Senpai!" He cried.

Bel carried him to the bathroom and placed him down on his shaky legs. He turned the water on so that the large tub could start filling up.

"I have to pee," Fran admitted.

Bel grinned at Fran's flushed cheeks. "Well, go on then. I'm going to get someone to change the sheets for us."

"Wha- you can't!" Fran sputtered.

"Why not?" Bel said with a frown. "A _prince_ doesn't change his own sheets."

Fran's cheeks turned a darker red. "I'd rather not have someone cleaning up our mess. That's gross for them!"

Bel waved his hand dismissively. "I have maids that do all my cleaning. It's not like they haven't seen this kind of mess before."

It was Fran's turn to frown. He didn't want to hear about Bel making 'messes' with anyone else. He closed the door after him so he could relieve himself. He cringed as he heard Bel calling for someone in the hall. _I bet he didn't even bother covering up. _

He flushed the toilet and then limped over to the tub. He cringed again, feeling dried cum all over himself. He carefully got in the bath, hissing as the water ran over his sore body. He sat back and sighed quietly, closing his eyes. There was a tap on the door and Fran jumped.

"I'm coming in, Froggy," Bel said and pushed the door open.

"Eep!" Fran squeaked as he saw the maids entering the bedroom behind Bel's back. He hurriedly covered himself up.

Bel gave him a strange look. "You're going to cover yourself after all we've… Oh." He looked back at the maids. "Don't worry. They aren't looking, Froggy," he said and closed the door.

"You didn't even put clothes on for them?!" He cried.

Bel shrugged and stepped into the tub. "It doesn't matter. They've been working for me for a long time."

"You have no modesty," Fran said, sounding defeated. "Do you, Senpai?"

"Some. It's not like I walk around the mansion naked. Just in my room," he defended. "Plus, they're being rewarded. They get to see a prince and all his glory," he added with a snigger.

Fran rolled his eyes and Bel grinned. He moved closer so that he could wrap his arms around him and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Don't be jealous," he said. "You get to see the prince the most."

Fran scoffed. "I'm not jealous. I'm appalled."

"Shishi. Shall we clean you up, then?"

Fran nodded, blushing and reached for the soap.

* * *

><p>Bel hummed happily, occasionally giggling to himself as he went downstairs. He had left Fran to nap in the fresh sheets. He was hungry and planning to head to the kitchen. <em>Maybe I'll bring Froggy breakfast in bed.<em> He glanced at his watch. _Or maybe lunch._ He walked through the room that was connected to the kitchen and suddenly stopped dead. He felt his stomach drop about a foot and his heart started racing.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?!" He snarled. He threw a knife and it passed right through the person before they disappeared.

They appeared again, closer. "Now, now, my Prince. Is that anyway to treat someone you once loved?" Mammon asked with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Yep.<p> 


	33. Uncalm

Gasp. Ba-dum.

* * *

><p>"Why are you here?!" Bel yelled.<p>

"Still angry, I see," Mammon muttered.

Bel grabbed Mammon by the collar, knocking his hood back. "I should kill you."

"But you won't," Mammon said.

Bel glared at him, teeth bared. Mammon was smirking and those oh-so-familiar bright purple eyes starring up at him. He growled and threw him back. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, jarring his crown.

"Why are you here?" He repeated more quietly.

"Would it shock you if I said it was to get my precious Prince back?" He asked.

"W-What? Are you crazy?!"

"Hmm," Mammon frowned thoughtfully. "I suppose it is shocking, but true. I want you back, Belphegor."

"Well, that's not going to fucking happen," he snarled. "You're not even worth shitting on."

Mammon raised his eyebrows. "As vulgar as ever, I see."

"Che," Bel snorted.

"Won't you give me another chance?"

Bel sputtered. "W-What- I-It's been two years! Why the hell are you doing this now?"

Mammon sighed. "I felt bad about what I did to you. I'm really sorry about it. I tried to stay away… but I can't. Bel, I love you."

Bel felt his cheeks blush red as he gaped at him. "You… You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious," Mammon said, stepping forward. "I'm better than him."

"How do you even know about that?!" Bel cried.

Mammon shrugged. "I didn't. I've just been suspicious ever since I heard he was my replacement for the Varia."

"It's none of your business anyway," Bel snapped.

"My dear Prince, you're about as perceptive as a smashed strawberry these days," Mammon said and Bel growled. "I could do so much more for you than he ever could. I could make you happy."

Bel shook his head.

"Do you even love him?" Mammon asked. "Is he as good as your memories think he is?"

Bel's hands tightened into fists. "Whether I love him or not isn't something I'm going to talk to you about."

Mammon felt his eye twitch in annoyance. "Fine, but that brat has nothing to offer. He doesn't even remember being with you, but I do! He's just a cheap replacement of me. I love you, Belphegor. I love you. You're supposed to be with me."

Bel bit his lip. "He's not a replacement…"

Mammon made a frustrated sound and pushed Bel up against the wall. He grabbed the sides of Bel's face, leaned up, and pressed their lips together. Bel let out a startled noise and put a hand against Mammon's chest. He pushed Mammon back and slid to the floor.

"What the hell…"

Mammon dropped to his knees, between Bel's legs. "My Prince, anything you want from me. I'll be all you need." He cupped the side of Bel's face.

"Don't…" Bel said weakly.

Mammon pressed their lips together again, more gently. "I love you."

He kissed him again and Bel found himself kissing him back. He gasped as Mammon's tongue moved out to lick him, and he opened up his mouth for him. Mammon tilted his head for better access as he re-explored the wet cavern after so long. His hand moved down to grip at Bel's side and he suddenly flinched back.

"Fuck, wait!" Bel said, pushing him back.

Mammon landed on his butt with a frown. "Oh, come on. Don't stop now. You still have feelings for me."

Bel covered his face with his hands for a moment. "Look," he said, tearing them away to look at him. "Part of me still loves you, but you're no good for me. You cheated on me-"

"I said I was sorry!"

"That's not enough for me," Bel said. "I need someone that will always stay by my side. Fran actually loves me-"

"I love you!" Mammon cried.

Bel shook his head. "I can't be with you. You've fucking hurt me enough. I'm not letting you back in."

"I won't hurt you again! I promise! Please!" Mammon shouted desperately.

"Umm, Senpai?"

They both looked up to see Fran in the doorway.

"Fran!"

"How long have you been standing there?" Mammon snarled.

"Uh, not long," he said, looking confused and hurt. "But I'll… uh, leave you guys to it." He backed out of the door.

"No! Fran- wait!" Bel said quickly getting up.

He turned to Mammon. "We're not getting back together, Mammon. Ever. Fran isn't your replacement either. He's nothing like you."

He turned on his heel and hurried after Fran, leaving a dumbfounded Mammon behind on the floor. Mammon sat there for a few moments.

"He didn't want me…" He said quietly to himself. He stood up and walked out of the mansion. He heard his cell phone ringing.

"What?" He snapped when he answered.

"Mammon! You finally answered! I've called so many times," the person said, sounding relieved. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said sourly. "What do you want, Fon, you fucking bastard!?"

Fon sighed. "Mammon, you're being ridiculous. Where are you? Don't tell me you're in Italy-"

"It's none of your business!" He snarled.

Fon sighed again. "I'll take that as a yes. Mammon, don't go back to Bel. Come home. I love you."

Mammon scoffed. "Y-You do not! You like that new girl at your office! I see the way she looks at you!"

"I don't care how anyone looks at me except you!" Fon said earnestly. "I only care about you."

"Liar!" He yelled and hung up.

A car sped up the drive and slammed to a stop in front of him. Fon jumped out and ran up to Mammon.

"W-What are you doing here?" Mammon asked, shocked.

Fon took a hold of his arms. "Mammon! You're being absurd! You can't keep doing things like this! I'm not cheating on you!"

"How… You followed me?" He said, still stunned.

"I had a hunch you were coming here," he said with a frown. "Mammon, this has to stop! Just because you think someone is attracted to me doesn't mean I like them too. I love you and only you. I still feel really bad about what we did to Belphegor, but that doesn't mean I'm going to cheat on you! You have to stop feeling paranoid."

"But I deserve it," Mammon said quietly.

"Don't say that!" Fon cried. "Mammon, I love you! I need you to trust me. I won't ever leave you."

Mammon tried to hold back a sob. "Why do you even want me? Bel never wanted me like he wanted _him_. I just tried to-"

"I don't care," Fon said firmly. "I. Love. You. That's not going to change."

Tears flooded down Mammon's face and he tried to turn away. "You would want me after all this…"

Fon smiled. "I know this is hard for you. Bel may have always wanted Fran, but I've always wanted you, Mammon," he said. "Now you have to want me too."

Mammon's eyes widened. He gripped the front of Fon's shirt. "I want you. Just… Don't ever leave me…"

Fon wrapped his arms around him. "Never," he said.

* * *

><p>"Froggy! Froggy, wait!" Bel called after him. "Fran!"<p>

Fran stopped and turned around so that Bel could catch up to him. "What is he doing here?" He asked quietly, looking down at his feet.

"How much of that did you see?" Bel asked, worried.

"Just the two of you sitting on the floor arguing," Fran said. "He still loves you apparently."

Bel felt relief wash over him. "Well I'm not interested. I want to be with you."

"Are you sure?" Fran asked, uncertainly.

"I'm sure," he said firmly. He pulled Fran close. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I love you, Senpai," Fran said.

Bel's grip tightened. "Good. Don't ever stop."

* * *

><p>Erk. This story has bashed Mammon a lot, but he really is a pretty good guy and he did feel really bad about what he did to Bel. The whole situation made him insecure. Especially when he knew Bel always wanted Fran. He needed someone to want him. He was Bel's second choice. But now he can be with Fon. Yay.<p>

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!


	34. Never Gonna Leave This Bed

_Bel was sitting in a dark room. Where am I? Fran suddenly appeared before him._

_"Froggy!" He said eagerly, but his smile faded upon seeing the look on Fran's face. He was crying._

_"How could you, Senpai?" He cried. "You're supposed to be with me! Why didn't you pick me?"_

_"Wha- Fran! Fran, I'm sorry!" He yelled, but his voice came out weak._

_"You kissed him," he said. "Why would you do that? Why won't you love me, Senpai?"_

_Fran started backing away._

_"Fran!" He reached out, trying to get closer, but he was stuck._

_"Why can't you love me?" Fran sobbed. "I'm going to find someone who does."_

_"No!" Bel cried._

_"Kufufu," he heard someone chuckle. Mukuro appeared behind Fran and wrapped his arms around him. "You're really missing out, little Prince. This one is special. How could you give him up?"_

_Fran reached back to caress Mukuro's cheek. "I love you, Master."_

_"Fufufu."_

_"Don't touch him!" Bel shouted, but they were disappearing. Bel was soon left alone in the darkness._

* * *

><p>"Don't!" Bel cried, sitting up in bed.<p>

Fran was startled awake. "Senpai?"

_It was just a dream. _Bel rested his forehead against his hand. He was drenched in sweat.

"Senpai? Are you okay?"

Bel turned to look at him. "Fran…" He said, his voice hoarse.

Fran sat up, frowning. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Bel nodded and reached over to cling to him. Fran's eyes widened in surprise.

"Uh…" He said, still feeling a bit groggy. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Bel's shoulders. He could feel him shaking.

"Please…" Bel said quietly.

"Huh?"

"_Please_…" Bel repeated.

"Please, what?" Fran said, pushing on Bel's shoulders, trying to see his face. "I don't understand."

Bel held on tighter, burying his face in Fran's shoulder. "Don't choose someone else. Don't leave me," he said.

"S-Senpai, why would I leave you? You're not making any sense," he said.

"Just don't leave me. Stay with me," Bel said, voice slightly muffled. "Never cheat on me, okay? I won't be able to take it."

Fran felt something wet on his shoulder and pushed more firmly against Bel, forcing him back. He shoved Bel's bangs aside so that he could see his teary eyes. "Bel…"

"Please, never leave me," he sobbed. "Stay with me. I don't want anyone else. Just you. _Just you_, Fran."

Fran cupped Bel's cheeks and kissed him. "I'm not going anywhere. Why would you think that? What the heck kind of dream did you have?"

Bel closed his eyes. "Mammon kissed me."

"In your dream?"

"No…"

Fran's hands dropped into his lap. "Oh," he said.

Bel felt panicked. "I'm sorry! I didn't know he was going to do it! Don't leave me. I only want you!"

Fran sighed. "I'm not going to leave you," he said. "But only if you can promise me there isn't anything left between you and Mammon."

"There's nothing," he said firmly.

Fran reached up and wiped a tear from Bel's cheek. "I've never seen you cry," he said, smiling slightly.

Bel pulled back and quickly wiped at his eyes. He shook his head so that his bangs would fall back into place. "I never cry," he grumbled.

Fran's smile grew. "You're crying for me, Senpai. That's actually kind of endearing."

Bel practically tackled Fran back down on the bed and buried his face in his neck. "Stop it… You're embarrassing the Prince, Froggy," he whined.

Fran snickered and wrapped his arms around him. Bel caressed his cheek gently and kissed him. Fran felt his heart flutter at the softness of it.

"Senpai," he whispered.

Bel kissed him again, more firmly and Fran reached up to tangle a hand in his hair. He licked at Bel's lips, eager for more. Bel immediately opened his mouth up to him, allowing him to explore. Fran's hand tightened in his hair as Bel groaned into the kiss. He was lapping at the roof of his mouth, knowing Bel was sensitive there. Bel pressed their hips together and Fran lost his concentration for a moment. He moaned loudly as Bel's tongue moved into his own mouth.

Fran pushed Bel's bangs back again as they pulled apart for air. "Don't hide," he said.

Bel nodded, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. Fran sat up so that Bel could take his off too. He groaned as Bel pushed him back down, reveling in the way their chests felt, pressed so close. He dug his fingers into Bel's sweaty back, loving the way the muscles rippled under his touch. Bel was kissing him again, more urgently now and their hips were grinding against each other. He tugged at Bel's boxers. Getting the hint, Bel moved back so that he could slide them off. He removed Fran's as well.

Fran squirmed a bit in the cool night air. Bel reached for the lube in the drawer and coated his fingers. Fran spread his legs for him, not caring if it made him look needy. It was happening so fast, but he wanted Bel desperately. For him to be inside him, filling him up. Making him feel complete. Seeing Bel so vulnerable, crying for him… It made him fall in love with him even more. He never thought Bel would be worried about him leaving. The idea of it was absurd. _Doesn't he know? Doesn't he see the way my heart is bound to him?_

Fran hissed quietly as the first finger was pushed inside. He was still aching from the night before, but it didn't matter to him. He wanted this so badly.

"Keep going," he said breathlessly.

Bel pressed a second finger inside and moved up so that he could kiss him more. Fran tangled both his hands in his hair, as the two fingers started moving in and out. He felt Bel's crown and pulled back.

"I can't believe you sleep with this thing on," he huffed. He tugged it from his hair and threw it to the floor.

Bel looked quite taken aback by this. If Fran hadn't been so frustrated he might have laughed.

"You don't need it for this," he said, sounding annoyed.

Bel growled and pressed their lips together again. He kept his fingers moving, soon adding a third. He could deal with his crown later. Fran grunted in discomfort. Bel moved down to nibble at his jaw and down his neck.

"Bel," he said and he looked up at him. "I-I'm ready."

Bel nodded and removed his fingers. He covered his rigid cock in lube and tossed the bottle aside. He spread Fran's legs further and looked up at him expectantly. Fran smiled and gave him a quick nod. Bel slowly began to slide in. Fran gripped the sheets tightly, his teeth gritting against the pain.

"Sorry," Bel panted, as he moved all the way in.

Fran wrapped his arms around him, keeping him close. "It's okay," he said.

Bel started kissing him again, running his hand soothingly over Fran's thigh. Fran could feel himself begin to relax.

"You can move," he said.

Bel slid out and back in, starting a slow pace. Fran bit his lip at the searing pain. It hurt, but he knew if Bel could just find…

"Ah!" He cried out, his back arching. "T-There, Bel."

Bel nodded and aimed for that spot with each of his thrusts. He kept his pace slow. Fran moaned and eagerly nipped at Bel's jaw.

"I only want you, Fran," Bel said suddenly, pressing his lips against his ear. "Just you."

"Mmm, Senpai, faster," Fran moaned.

Bel did as asked. He sucked gently at Fran's earlobe, making him shiver. Fran pulled him closer, moaning louder.

"Just you," Bel huffed against his ear. "Just you. Just you."

Fran bucked his hips up and Bel started thrusting harder and faster. He wrapped his legs around Bel's narrow waist, pulling a groan from him.

"Ah, yes- so good, so full," Fran found himself whimpering. If he wasn't so caught up in the moment he may have been embarrassed by his words.

"Fran," Bel groaned, pulling at his hand so that they could lace their fingers together. "Fran, Fran, Fran."

It was like a mantra being whispered against his ear. Fran could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes and he squeezed Bel's hand tighter.

"Bel, I- nngh!" He cried as Bel started stroking his cock. He moaned louder as the pressure built. He knew he was close. His heart was beating so fast.

"Fran, ahh, Fran, Fran," Bel continued to say. He moved his head up so that he could press their foreheads together. "Say it, Fran. Say it."

Fran was confused for a second.

"_Please_," Bel said, his breath hitching.

_Oh_. "I love you!" he called out. He could see the relief in Bel's eyes. "I love you, Bel!"

Bel whimpered, his thrusts becoming more erratic. "Fran, F-Fran."

Fran threw his head back, crying out loudly as he came. Bel quickly followed him over the edge, shuttering as he came inside him.

He nearly collapsed on top of Fran, as his hips finally stilled. He pulled out gently and Fran grunted at the emptiness. Bel flopped to the side and they spent a moment trying to catch their breaths. Fran turned and snuggled up against his lover.

"No more nightmares, okay?" He said, growing sleepy.

Bel smiled, tucking Fran's head under his chin and enveloping him in his warmth. Fran smiled too. _I love you so much, Bel._

* * *

><p>So this is my last full chapter. I know, it's sad... I'll have one more mini chapter left... An epilogue perhaps?<p>

Thank you for the reviews! Really really.


	35. Epilogue

Fran came bursting into Bel's room and tackled him to the bed.

"Ow- What the fuck-"

"Bel!" He cried excitedly. "I remember! I remember!"

"What are you talking about?" Bel demanded.

"The future! I got my memories back!"

Bel gapped at him for a moment. "If you're joking I'll kill you," he warned.

Fran shook his head, laughing. "I'm serious! Squalo smacked me over the head and now I remember about us! I think I remember everything from the memories!"

Bel broke out into a wide grin.

"We were doing a lot of dirty things, Senpai," he said with a flush.

"Shishishi," Bel giggled. "Like what?" He asked, wanting to know exactly how much he remembered.

"The last time we were together… before I had to go and save Master, you- you had me tied up," he said embarrassed.

"Shi~ Yes, that was something you apparently liked a lot."

"I was just as much of a pervert as you," he said mortified.

"Ushishishi. Those memories have given me a lot of great ideas," Bel said. "I've just been waiting until I thought you were ready."

"We could start trying some of those things…" He said looking away, too embarrassed to look his lover in the eye. "I-I wouldn't mind if you tied me up."

"Yeah?" Bel asked excitedly and Fran nodded. Bel flipped them over. "Whatever you want, Froggy."

"You used to say you loved me all the time," Fran said quietly and Bel paused.

"Yeah… I guess I did," he said. He kissed him tenderly. "I love you, Fran. We had the chance to redo the future and I fell in love with you all over again."

"Really?" Fran asked, eyes shining. Bel had never said 'I love you' before.

"I'll love you forever and always," he said. "So we better get something to protect your head. I don't think I can handle you losing your memories again. How about a frog hat?"

Fran groaned at the thought.

"Ushishishi."

Owari~

* * *

><p>Done. The end. Eek. I've been working on this story for like two years. I can't believe it. It was totally meant to be like 10 chapters at the most. I don't know what happened! Hahhh. I guess I got such positive feedback I had to keep going.<p>

I know there are some typos, etc. Feel free to point them out (preferably in detail as to where they may be so I may fix them).

Also, I can't believe Reborn is over! Wahhhhh.

Anyway, thank you to all of my reviewers/followers. You guys made this fun. I hope no one kills me for ending the story! Help! At someeee point (maybe) I'll write some one-shots for this couple. Check out my other stories, ne? Loveeee you all. Beep beep.


End file.
